It could happen (a story)
by 808abc123
Summary: The gang with a twist...post season 3 but not quite following the show storylines. CopDoc with some Doccubus feels but all TeamLauren. Ch 19 is rated M - CopDoc only.
1. Chapter 1

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan and Kenzi/Hale._

_R&R appreciated_

**Chapter 1**

"Bo-Bo? Bolicious? BO?"

The young Russian walked into the clubhouse with Vex in tow. After receiving a rather ominous text from her BFF Kenzi scrambled home quickly with no choice but to let Vex tag along.

"BO?"

"I'm right here Kenz…calm down."

Bo descended the stairs with her phone up to her ear seemingly finishing a call. Kenzi glared at her friend with her hand on her hip and what can only considered to be a pout on her face. She held up her phone. "What is the deal with the 911? Are we out of booze or something?"

"Dyson is missing."

At hearing this the Mesmer couldn't help himself. "Hahaha that's the emergency? Wolf boy probably just needed a few days to blow off some steam or what have you. If he turned up dead, now that would be an emergency." Vex went to reach for a cookie on the counter but Bo reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him from reaching his goal.

"It is an emergency. Dyson hasn't been at work for three days, his loft is abandoned and Hale can't track him down. I know Dyson…he wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone where he was going."

"Oh you mean like he did a few years ago? You know your random attacks of amnesia have impeccable timing." Vex stated with a smile at the Succubus. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the pair. "Ok chica slow down. How do we know for sure he's missing and not just out on a job or something for the Ash?"

"Because even the Ash doesn't know where he is."

The trio turned to the doorway where Lauren stood, trying very hard not to look at Bo knowing if she did, her external resolve would crumble. She breezed into the clubhouse with her laptop and a couple of files in her bag. She set everything down on the table and let the computer warm up while she pulled out the files. Bo walked over to where Lauren was setting up and gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming."

Lauren looked up at Bo's tone of voice and gave her a forced smile and a small nod. "Of course. Always."

"Well just with you being free and all, I wasn't sure you'd be willing to help with…you know…so soon." Bo sighed. Since the explosion at Taft's and the dissemination of the Light Fae leadership, Lauren was practically a fugitive. It had surprised everyone though when no-one came after Lauren and in the months since they've all realized she wasn't in any real danger from either side. Maybe the Fae realized what an asset she was to their kind or maybe she just didn't register on the radar, but either way she'd pretty much been hiding out between the Light compound, the Dhal and the clubhouse just to be safe.

"Dyson's family. I've saved him before I'd do it again. Besides, you have more at stake here than I do right?" Lauren gave Bo a sympathetic look. So much had happened in the three months since Taft's and a lot had changed for her. Most recently, the discovery of Bo's blood choosing the Dark and Bo, in her usual way refusing to bend to the rules, has barely managed to stay out of the spotlight and from getting herself killed. Lauren being Lauren did what she could to help the situation, but like everything in life, nothing is free. She sighed to herself as she thought about what she'd done to help ensure Bo's safety. She didn't know if she was more concerned about what she did or Bo finding out that she did it.

_LAST WEEK_

_"Why Dr. Lewis, what a pleasant surprise. I heard a lot of people were looking for you and it must be my lucky day for you to show up on my doorstep."_

_The Morrigan smiled an evil smile at Lauren who walked into the massive office and towards the desk that the Dark Fae leader was currently seated at._

_"I want to make a deal."_

_The Morrigan raising a thinly sculpted eyebrow was the only indication to the Doctor that she was listening and to continue._

_"My services in exchange for protection."_

_The Morrigan smiled as she stood. She stalked around the desk and came to rest on the other side facing the human. She shook her head. "Sweetie, you must have bumped your pretty little head on the way in. If I wanted your services, I'd have them already." Lauren did her best to hide her huff and not roll her eyes, although she doubted she was successful by the way the Morrigan was smiling. The Doctor took a step forward, "Until recently you know that you couldn't have asked be-"_

_"Yes because of you little situation with the Light and the Ash. Which if I understand has been, well, shall we say, resolved. So why come to me willingly? The chase is always half the fun..." She winked at the Doctor as she sent her another smile goading her to reveal all her cards. Lauren sighed and squared her shoulders to the Dark Fae. "With all the chaos going on, and with the Una Mens around I don't know what is going to happen and with the Light not having a leader right now, the smart move is to align myself with the Dark."_

_The Morrigan squinted her eyes as if trying to figure out if her explanation was pure. "You know I would almost believe you if I didn't know your ace in the hold is the Succubitch." Lauren flinched ever so slightly and the Morrigan knew she'd hit the right nerve. "If you join the Dark you have full access to her and can protect her. So by protecting you we are vicariously protecting her even though she refuses to acknowledge her fealty. Well played Doctor. I'm impressed." The Morrigan stood and moved to walk back around her desk. She sat down once again in her chair and looked up at Lauren with curiosity._

_"So what exactly are we talking about here? You know the Dark don't exactly play nice with just anyone."_

_"Well I was hoping we could work out some sort of employment deal. I'll do work for you in exchange for protection for both myself and Bo."_

_The Morrigan pursed her lips. She pulled open the top drawer of her desk and reached in. "I'm nothing but a reasonable business woman, so here are my terms. You do a few shall we say special projects for me and keep SuccuBo off the grid and we have a deal." _

_Lauren gave the Morrigan an amused smile. "I won't sign anything."_

_"I'm not asking you to. I trust you are a woman of her word and I believe you have Bo's best intentions at heart. Keep the bitch on a leash and we won't have any problems. Here, this is the key to the Dark medical and testing facilities. It will give you full access as well as access to the archives for whatever research you'd like to do." The Morrigan extended her hand with the key card out towards the Doctor who was looking at her skeptically. Lauren reached out and put her hand over the Morrigan's as she reached for the key. "I still don't trust you."_

_The Morrigan smiled at the contact. "I wouldn't respect you if you did. Look, I know you think I'm the root of all evil but trust me honey, you only know half of the bedtime story. You are an intelligent, amazing woman. Own it girlfriend."_

_Lauren took the key and gave the Morrigan a small smile. She turned to leave but not before the Morrigan spoke again. "And Doctor…if we're going to be working together call me Evony. Oh and one more thing, I'm going to send one of my people to help you move and they'll drop in from time to time you know…just to make sure you don't need help wrangling in our favorite unaligned Dark Fae."_

_Lauren turned around. "Move? And do you really think I need a babysitter?"_

_"If you're going to be working for the Dark we need to get you out of that shit hole the Ash had you in. And don't worry about Tamsin, she's harmless really, just something for her to do to keep her out of my hair." Lauren rolled her eyes at Evony's comment but didn't say anything. She gave her a small smile and walked out of the office hoping against hope that she hadn't sealed the fate for her and Bo by striking a deal with the devil._

PRESENT DAY

"Ok here are the files Dyson was last working on before he went missing. Most of them are human cases, but this one here, this was definitely Fae and it looks like he got a lead." Lauren pointed at the computer and Bo peered over her shoulder at the screen. Kenzi hopped up on the table and grabbed the corresponding file and flipped it open. "What is a Rougaru?"

"Mythical wolf creature said to be found in France and some parts of the southerm US. The myth of the Rougarou in France spread to the United States as the French settled in the areas and brought their folklore and beliefs with them. According to legend, the Rougarou is a creature that has the body of a human with the head of a dog or wolf. It was believed that a person would be cursed to be a Werewolf had they broken a serious commitment or would turn into one just by staring at it." Everyone looked at Lauren with confusion and surprise.

"But how can Dyson turn into a Werewolf if he already is a wolf?" Bo's eyebrows were knotted together in confusion as she tried to process the information. She looked at Lauren for answers she didn't know if she held. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and shook her head subtly letting her know she didn't know the answer. Bo sighed.

"So let me get this straight…D-man went out hunting one of his crazy cousins and this is why we're concerned? It's Dyson people. He's like the alpha wolf man or whatever they're called." Kenzi jumped down from her perch with a look of relief and went to grab a drink from the industrial fridge in the kitchen. "I don't know Kenz…something about this feels off. Why wouldn't he tell anyone where he was going?"

"Maybe he went after one of the Originals." Vex leaned over the couch from where he had taken up residency with amusement on his face. Sighing exasperatedly and rolling his eyes he continued, "the Originals are the oldest sect of Lycans. Believed to be the only ones who can truly walk among the humans without a trace. Bedtime stories and Hollywood movies are made about them, don't you people ever go outside?"

"Why would Dyson go after one of the Originals?" Bo asked with some frustration as she made her way over to Vex and stood over him. He looked up at her with a smile. "Because love, they are the only ones who can life the curse. Even mangy dogs aren't immune to the Rougaru's curse and with him being a wolf by nature he could end up like one of them…permanently."

Bo had a look of shock on her face as she turned to the two humans. She didn't know what to do and with limited resources she wasn't sure how to help him. Sensing her frustration Lauren stepped forward, "Bo we'll do whatever we can to help him. It appears he was headed to France so we'll start there."

Bo shook her head. "It's not safe for you to travel right now Lauren, we still don't know if anyone is still after you. Kenzi, pack your bags."

"YES! Land of the free and home of the fashionable here I come!" Kenzi gave Bo a high five and ran upstairs to start packing. Bo walked over to Lauren and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lauren, we'll be fine. Thank you, really for helping."

"Bo I-"

"And we're going to need your help from basecamp. We don't know anything about this Rougaru thing and we'll need to know everything we can just in case it's the thing Dyson went after." Lauren turned to Bo and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Bo, I can go with you. It's fine. I'm not in any danger and neither are you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Lauren sighed. Looks like that talk was going to happen sooner than she'd hoped.

"Bo, we need to talk…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan and Kenzi/Hale. _

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 2**

"Lauren what did you do? Are you crazy?"

Bo was pacing back and forth looking at Lauren as if she had three heads. Lauren had explained her new found Dark situation Bo who was now in full panic mode. "Reverse it. Go back to the Morrigan and tell her you changed your mind…that you –"

"Bo stop. Look I know what I'm doing ok? Since you won't pledge your fealty to the Dark technically they don't have to extend their protection to you. In setting up an arrangement with them, I can extend my protection to you and keep you safe, Bo don't you see this is the only way-"

"The only way to what?" Bo stood there with her hands on her hips challenging Lauren to answer her. Both women were at a stalemate with so many things to be said but so little words to express how they really feel. Per usual, Vex interjected where he wasn't welcome. "To keep a target off your pretty little head. If the Morrigan has you in her sights you are as good as dead love. Although why she would fancy a deal with the Doc here…now that's the real question." Vex laughed as Bo turned back to Lauren.

"Yeah, tell me again why the bitch on wheels decided to make nice with you." Lauren shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. I offered her my services in exchange for protection." Bo threw up her hands in exasperation. "So you went from being free to now being a servant of the Dark. Lauren have you lost your mind?" Bo stalked over to Lauren and took her hands in her own. "We need to fix this."

Lauren sighed and let go of Bo's hands as she stepped around her. "Bo, don't you see, there's nothing to fix. With the Dark I can come and go as I please, on my terms. There's no binding agreements, no dog collar, no eternal servitude. This is a good thing Bo."

"I can bullshit. The Morrigan doesn't strike deals for philanthropic reasons. What is she getting in return?" Bo folded her arms over her chest and glared at the Doctor. "All she asked is that I do a few special projects for her. There's no hidden agenda here Bo. And, now that you're Dark, I can help you."

"Bo's blood may say she's dark but there's no way in hell she's teaming up with that nut job." Kenzi had reappeared seemingly from nowhere. She moved to stand beside Bo with her arms crossed mirroring her bestie. Lauren sighed at both of them. "It's not that simple Kenzi. The Light and Dark take alignment very seriously as it has been done for thousands of years. The fact that Bo now has an alignment may be a good thing, if she can use it to her advantage."

"Wait don't the Dark like eat humans or something? Dude, I am not a meal on wheels." Kenzi took a step back from Bo who gave her an annoyed smile. "Don't worry Kenzi you aren't numero uno on my menu. And I'm not Dark. Just because my blood thinks it's Dark doesn't change who I am. And the Morrigan, she can kiss my ass, there's no way in hell I'd work for her."

Bo moved to the kitchen area and leaned heavily on the sink. She was trying to understand all the new information she'd gotten in the last ten minutes and it was making her head spin. She turned back to Lauren with a softer look on her face. "You said she wanted you to do special projects, what does that even mean? What if she wants you to do more crazy things than that wack job Taft? Lauren, you don't know her agenda and you don't know why she's agreed to help you. Why didn't you come to me if you needed help? Needed protection?"

Lauren sighed. "And what would that have entailed Bo? You can't protect me forever. I can't believe I'm saying this but for the first time Bo, I feel…free."

"I could have freed you Lauren." Lauren gave Bo a sad smile. "How?" Bo gave her an exasperated look, "Fight for you, protect you, claim you if I have to."

"You mean own me. Look Bo, I get it. You're Fae but I'm human. I'm just doing what I can to stay safe and keep you safe as well. It will be okay Bo. Look nothing has changed except now I have resources I didn't have before, and that's all a good thing." Kenzi looked at the two women who were obviously lost in their own predicaments. She shook her head as she knew no matter what Lauren said, Bo would never accept her being Dark that easily. She stepped forward. "Um hi as much as I'm enjoying this Dr. Phil moment, can we please get back to the task at hand and formulate some kind of plan to save Dyson?"

The women turned to her, one with annoyance on her features and one with relief saving them from having even more of this awkward conversation. Lauren glanced at Bo before responding to Kenzi. "Well since we know where he went we need to narrow down where in France he is. I can do some research to find out more about the Rougaru and the Originals. Maybe there's something in the archives that will shed some light on the situation. If Dyson did go after them, he wouldn't have done so without some sort of research, I'll keep looking over his files and see if I can figure out what his angle was."

"And what are we supposed to do in the mean time? Sit around and wait?" Bo huffed a little as she looked back and forth between Kenzi and Lauren. "Bo, maybe the Doc isn't totally off her rocker. Maybe since you need help here you might want to talk to-"

"Don't even say it Kenzi. I'm not going to the Morrigan to ask for help. We can do this on our own, we've done it before and we can do it again." Bo stood her ground defiantly. Lauren turned to her and put her hand on her arm. "Okay Bo if you want to do this without her help we can do that, but I'm still going to use what resources I can to get information. It would probably be best for you and Kenzi to start packing and find your passports. We'll need to be ready to go as soon as we know what is going on. In the mean time I'll get Tamsin up to speed on what's happening, she might be an asset in this case and we can use all the help we can get."

"Who the hell is Tamsin?" Bo stood up straighter with a cold look in her eye. Lauren wanted to believe it was jealously, but the way the last few years had been going she chalked it up to Bo being more territorial than jealous. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak but once again Vex jumped in to the mix. "That crazy bitch? She's one bottle away from drowning herself in her pity. Now there's a case of lost without hope if you ask me." Lauren glared at Vex. "No one asked you." Lauren turned back to Bo. "Tamsin is one of Evony's and she's been assigned to help me and watch out for-"

"Evony? Well excuse me I didn't realize you and the Morrigan were so close." Bo pouted like a petulant child and picked at some non-existent thing on the countertop. She looked up at Lauren with a sad look. "Sorry, go on. Tell me more about this Tamsin person." Lauren smiled. "As I was saying, Tamsin has been sort of assigned to me, but not like a bodyguard or anything. She just checks in on me from time to time to make sure I'm okay and I'm assuming she reports back to Evony whatever it is I'm up to. She is a bit um…difficult…but so far she's been harmless. She's a warrior Bo and I know she can be of help if we need it."

"Why would she help? Sounds like this Tamsin chick is certifiably crazy, so why would she help Bo?" Kenzi was skeptical to say the least. She moved over to the couch and pushed Vex's legs out of the way so she could sit down. She looked back at the two confused women. "I mean I get that she's Dark so maybe it's all Three Musketeers, but I have a hard time believing she'd just jump in the mix no questions asked." Vex snickered from his spot beside the Goth girl. "Yeah like none of you haven't just jumped in head first to save someone for the good of it all. Between you two over there who can't decide if you want to shag or slap each other the overabundance of 'oh yes anything for you' is gag worthy. And you, little miss I'd do anything for Bo no matter how many times you get drop kicked to the curb its embarrassing really. Look, Tamsin is a Valkyrie, she's a warrior through and through. If she has a job she does it. If the job entails helping the Doc then she'll do it. Her kind have no ulterior motives because they aren't built that way. Not like the rest of you with the lies and the feelings and the guilt. Makes me sick. But Valkyrie's are simple, war minded creatures. You'll see."

All three ladies were staring at Vex who really could care less about what they thought of him. Vex stood up and dusted himself off. "Well now that we've got that out of the way when are you all leaving so I can get some shut eye?"

"Wait you're not coming with?" Vex gave Bo an amused smile. "Sorry darling, saving the Wolf isn't high on my priority list and to be honest I could use a few days of R&R from the feel good gang." With that Vex walked out of the clubhouse with a laugh leaving the three women to figure out what to do next. Bo sighed. "Well I guess we're really on our own. Ok look, can you bring this Tamsin person here tomorrow? If she's as task oriented as Vex made her sound we need to get her up to speed. I don't like this Lauren, but right now we need to figure out how to save Dyson. We'll figure out the rest of whatever this is later." Lauren nodded as she gathered up her things. Kenzi sensed the tension in the air but didn't say anything as the Doctor made her way out of the clubhouse without another word. Once Lauren left Bo came over and joined Kenzi on the couch. Kenzi put her arm around Bo and gave her a small smile.

"Sooo, that was uncalled for huh? I mean really, does Vex ever get over himself?" She tried to make the Succubus smile but was only rewarded with a halfhearted effort. Bo was playing with the hem of her shift. "I just don't trust Vex and I have no idea who this Tamsin person is. And why in the hell is Lauren working with the Morrigan? What is going on here Kenz?" Kenzi shrugged. "Don't know babycakes. But look, we'll take it one day at a time and who knows, maybe this Tamsin chick isn't so bad. And if she is, I'll just deliver a perfectly manicured fist to her jaw and a boot to her ass and it'll be all good right?" At that Bo genuinely laughed and patted her best friend's knee. "Something like that Kenz…something like that. Whatever happens, I just hope we can save Dyson and I can fix this situation with Lauren and the Morrigan soon." Kenzi gave Bo a thoughtful look. "Yeah but what if you can't do both? What if you can't save Dyson and Lauren? And do you really think Lauren needs saving?"

"I don't know Kenzi…but I can't take that chance. We have to save them both Kenz." Bo gave Kenzi such a hopeful look it almost made Kenzi laugh out loud. She tightened her grip around Bo's shoulders and put her head on her shoulder.

"Then we will…"

_So there we have it…sorry its short but I'm working on the introduction of Tamsin next…I'm hoping to blend the S3 and 4 Tamsin characters so hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. Any ideas or suggestions appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan and Kenzi/Hale. _

_So I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this Tamsin, but it's still a work in progress. I also realize I have allowed the story to get sucked into the "triangle" but I am hoping it resolves itself. We'll see where it goes from here, but I am still figuring it out._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 3**

Lauren sighed as she walked through the door of her new loft. Surprisingly Tamsin had been pretty efficient rounding up some guys to help her move and they'd gotten all of Lauren's stuff from the Light compound to the Dark loft in two days. Lauren thought Tamsin was a bit of a mystery with her hot-and-cold routine, but from what Lauren could tell Tamsin was mostly talk less bite. As she opened the door it didn't surprise her to see the tall blonde standing in her kitchen drinking what appeared to be scotch. One of the conditions of the Morrigan's help was to give Tamsin full access to Lauren 24/7 thereby ensuring the Morrigan could keep an eye on the Doctor anytime day or night if she wished.

"What up Doc?" Tamsin leered at the shorter woman with a mix of lust and amusement. She really hated being on human security detail, but after royally pissing off the Morrigan she's lucky she wasn't thrown into the dungeon with the rest of the miscreants. Besides, thought Tamsin, it wasn't exactly like the good Doctor was hard on the eyes. Being around the doctor for the last week has been interesting to say the least and Tamsin knew Lauren had more secrets than anyone she'd met yet she was mildly impressed by her way to utilize these secrets to navigate the Fae world. If Tamsin wasn't so annoyed with her situation she might actually let herself have fun with the Doctor. That's a big IF.

"Hello Tamsin. How can I help you?" Lauren shut the door behind her and set her things down on the table near the door. She looked around the loft and noticed that most of her belongings had been put away and the small amount of decorative pieces she'd brought with her seemed to have found a home. Lauren wasn't in the mood for another round of verbal sparring which is something Tamsin seemed to enjoy so she made sure to get to the point. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she spoke with a bored tone. "Nothing much. The Morrigan just wanted me to drop by and find out why you were planning to play world traveler?"

Lauren looked at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. She'd only found the info on what Dyson was doing yesterday, hardly any time for the Morrigan to get wind of what was going on. "I wasn't aware my vacation plans were any of her business?" Lauren eyed the Valkyrie wearily. Tamsin smiled. "Well if it were just to boost your frequent flier miles, maybe even join the mile high club, then she wouldn't care. But word on the street is that you are playing international women of mystery for the Light cop." Tamsin smirked at Lauren as she took a swig from her bottle. True it was only noon, but she had only had a few drinks and didn't intend on getting plastered. Not yet anyway.

"Sorry?" Lauren feigned confusion in attempt to find out what Tamsin knew. "Now now doctor, why so serious? I could honestly care less about what you are doing, but the Morrigan has taken a special interest in your involvement with the Light dog and that means you and I are going to be spending some real quality time together." Tamsin finished what was left in the bottle and set it down on the counter. She walked over to the couch near where Lauren was standing and plopped down while simultaneously throwing her feet up on the coffee table. Putting her hands behind her head she grinned up at the confused Doctor. "So why don't you take me to meet some new friends on the playground so we can get this over with?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. Of course Tamsin would just assume she had to tag along. Although it did make it easier to broach the subject with her. Lauren sat down on the table opposite where Tamsin's feet were and knocked them off the table earning a pout from the Valkyrie. Lauren sighed. "Okay well we don't really know what happened, but we are formulating a plan to get Dyson back. Perhaps you could help us with some knowledge and maybe-"

"Who's we?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow. She may have to follow the Morrigan's orders and help the Doctor but she hadn't signed up for helping any of the Light Fae. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well, 'we' are Bo and Kenzi…and Vex by default." Tamsin sat up and laughed. "Wait a second. You want me to help you help the unaligned, no wait unwilling to commit, Succubus and her freak human? No thank you. That bitch is crazier than I am and her human pet makes me kind of want to kill myself, or her…either way it doesn't matter. Not doing it. And dude Vex is a big boy he can handle himself." Tamsin leaned back on the couch and folded her hands over her chest.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Morrgain assigned you to look out for me?" Tamsin sighed. "Yes I got stuck on human doctor detail. That doesn't mean I need to reach out and help everyone. Besides, why are all you 'Dark' helping that Light douchebag anyway?" Lauren rubbed the back of her neck at the last question. It was kind of like a huge huge HUGE elephant in the room and she didn't know how to explain without explaining her connection to Bo…which she really didn't want to discuss with the taller blonde. "Because Dyson is potentially in danger and we need to help him." Tamsin looked at Lauren skeptically. "No, if Dyson is in trouble that's his business. The Dark have no reason to help the Light unless there is some other arrangement that I don't know about. Or is this about the Succubus?" Tamsin leaned forward towards Lauren and lowered her voice. "It would appear Doctor that you are in a Catch-22 here. Help the woman you love to save the man she loves or chose to ignore her request for help and have her hate you forever. Either way I see it you get the shit end of the deal. So what gives?"

Lauren sighed and stood up. This is exactly why she didn't want to talk about this. She glared at Tamsin. "Whatever is happening with Bo and I is none of your concern. Dyson is a friend and I am doing what I can do to help a friend, as most people would." Tamsin laughed. "Yeah but if most people had the opportunity to let the guy they hate with a passion die…well they'd let him. But your choice." Tamsin stood up and moved past Lauren towards the door. "Just tell me when and where Doc and we'll be on our merry way. I can make nice if I have to but just know that if that bitch oversteps I won't hesitate to put her down…Morrigan's orders or not. Just keep her out of my way." She walked out the door without a second thought and left Lauren standing there royally confused. But before she could even gather her thoughts another voice broke her silence.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Evony glided in as if she owned the place and Lauren was seriously considering getting new locks for her doors. Lauren eyed the Morrigan carefully. "What are you doing here?" Evony laughed and walked further into the loft brandishing what appeared to be pizza and beer. She set the things down on the countertop next to the empty bottle Tamsin had left behind. "Can't a girl just stop by to see a friend?" Evony gave Lauren a sweet smile which made Lauren falter a bit as she stood up and moved around the couch. "Well yeah but it's not every day the Morrigan stops by with pizza and beer?"

Evony scoffed. "Sweetie I told you to call me Evony. No, I just wanted to see how you were settling in and to make sure Tamsin hadn't done any permanent damage yet? How are you two kids getting along anyway?" Evony made herself comfortable on one of the bar stools and pulled out a beer that she handed to Lauren who turned it over in her hands. "Dark Belch?" Lauren looked up with surprise. Evony laughed. "From my own personal brewery. And don't mind the name, it was a redneck phase. Mmm they were delicious." Lauren raised her eyebrows and gave a small smile but didn't say anything. Evony reached back and pulled another beer out and popped the cap open before taking a long pull from the bottle. She set the bottle down and faced Lauren. "So I hear you are going to be traveling abroad. Any particular reason you are scratching that travel itch?"

Lauren sighed again and looked at Evony. She was certain Evony knew where and why she is going and she _really_ didn't feel like doing the song and dance for Evony's enjoyment. "Evony if you have a question in there somewhere just ask it please. I'm exhausted and honestly don't have the energy to play mind games right now." Evony's smile faded as she stared at the human. "Be careful darling, while we both know I am allowing you a certain freedom here I wouldn't push it. Why are you helping the Light detective?" Lauren folded her arms over her chest and calmly responded to the Morrigan. "My helping Dyson is incidental. You said I needed to look out for Bo and since she's going on this quest to find him I am simply assisting her like you instructed."

Evony smiled. '_This girl has balls_' she thought. "Well Doctor why didn't you just say so? I don't condone Bo helping the Wolf but since we can't get Mary Sunshine to fully commit to joining the family the least we can do is ensure she isn't harmed. I wouldn't hear the end of it from the Dark elders if the prized Succubus ended up filleted. Like I told you before Lauren, I'm not the evil monster the Light made me out to be." Lauren laughed sarcastically but didn't say anything as Evony continued. "I mean it, you don't realize what you have at your disposal here Doctor. The Dark have just as many if not more resources than the Light and we're not afraid to use them. Go on, I know you have questions. What do you want to know?"

Lauren eyed the woman cautiously. This may be a rare opportunity for her and no one could say the good Doc didn't know when to take advantage of a situation. She played with her fingers as she looked at the Morrigan. "What do you know about the Originals?" Evony's victorious smile fell a little at the question. "Why do you want to know about them?" Lauren ran a hand through her hair as she continued. "We think Dyson went after a Rougaru or perhaps one of the Originals as he may have been cursed by the Rougaru. We don't know for sure but I've never heard of the Originals."

Evony stood and squared her shoulders, a serious look on her face. "The Originals are the oldest sect of Lycan's. Shifters who can walk within this reality and beyond with no consequence. They are powerful and they are certifiable grade A crazy. Going after them is suicidal and if that is where the Light dog went then let him rest in peace. The Originals cannot be killed by human or Fae methods alone and they bring a whole new meaning to the word creepy." Evony shook her head. She'd heard stories of the Originals passed down from the Fae elders but she always thought of them as stories, never giving them the time of day. She walked towards Lauren and put her hand on Lauren's shoulder speaking almost softly to her. "If you go after them you and anyone else who goes after them will die. Your best hope at this point is that Dyson didn't find the Originals and is holed up somewhere trying to fix his curse through alternate means."

Lauren looked at the Morrigan with surprise. "I didn't think the Dark were so compassionate." Evony smiled and patted the Doctor's shoulder. "We're not Doctor, but what can I say, maybe I have a special interest in keeping you around. I would hate to see your…talents…go to waste. So make sure to take Tamsin with you and be sure you bring yourself back alive okay?" With that she set her beer down on the counter and gathered her things to leave. She walked to the door and turned to Lauren with one last thought. "Just remember Doctor, my protection only extends to Dark Fae. If you find the wolf but also find yourselves in the middle of a shit storm, well I can't guarantee we'll be able to save everyone." As she left Lauren sat down at the counter with her head in her hands. She had no idea what was going on and she had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it is, something needs to happen and fast.

**_Next up we'll have the Tamsin/Bo introduction. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering __Lauren/Morrigan and Kenzi/Hale__ apparently more like Lauren/Morrigan or Lauren/Tamsin. Sorry…the Kenzi/Hale thing is just uninspired due to S4._

_So I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this Tamsin, but it's still a work in progress. I also realize I have allowed the story to get sucked into the "triangle" but I am hoping it resolves itself. We'll see where it goes from here, but I am still figuring it out._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 4**

"So what's the deal with you and the Sunshine gang?" Lauren rolled her eyes and stared out the window of Tamsin's truck. The pair were on their way to the clubhouse to meet with Bo and the rest of the crew about Operation Save Dyson. "Leave it will you Tamsin?" Tamsin huffed and turned on the radio to fill the awkward silence. Not that she really minded not talking, but for some strange reason she felt like she needed to do something to pass the time in the drive across town.

_"I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around; I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town…"_

Tamsin quickly switched off the radio with a slightly worried look on her face. Lauren looked over at her curiously. "Something wrong?" Tamsin shook her head. "Just don't really like that song that's all. Bad memories. Anyway, where exactly are we going again?" Lauren paused as she studied the obviously shaken girl but decided to let it go for now. "Okay, well um we're meeting up with Bo and everyone to figure out what we're going to do to get Dyson back." Tamsin nodded. "And what exactly is the plan so far? Storm the fort and save the Wolf? How do you even know where he is?"

"Well we don't but that's what we're trying to figure out. Oh turn off up here. The clubhouse is right over there." Tamsin rolled her eyes. Little did Lauren know she'd been following her ever since that night at Tafts, at the behest of the Morrigan of course. Tamsin knew exactly where the clubhouse was and all the other spots the Doc frequented. She always stayed out of the way though so she was positive Lauren had never seen her following her, ever. Tamsin parked the truck and the pair jumped out and headed into the residence. They were quickly greeted by a seemingly enthusiastic Kenzi.

"What up Hotpants! Who's the stray?" Kenzi peered at the Valkyrie with a questionable gaze but didn't move from her spot sitting on the countertop. Tamsin folded her arms over her chest as Lauren stepped between the two hoping she wouldn't have to play referee at all today. "Kenzi this is Tamsin, she's a um…friend if you will. Kenzi is Bo's best friend and roommate." Kenzi made a mock bow from her perch and Tamsin just rolled her eyes. At that moment Bo came down the stairs and Tamsin's gaze went to her immediately. "You must be Bo."

At the sound of an unrecognizable voice Bo's head snapped up. She took a step toward Tamsin with a slightly aggressive stance. "Yeah and who the hell are you?" Kenzi jumped down from the countertop and moved over to the couch while addressing Bo's question. "She's the stray the Doc picked up en route over." Bo and Tamsin stared at each other both seeming to size up the other like prize fighters squaring off before a fight. Bo's gaze faltered to Lauren who looked a little unsure of the encounter not having much familiarity with what appeared to be two alpha females engaged in a standoff. She cleared her throat. "Bo, Tamsin is the person I told you about yesterday, she'll be helping us."

"You, I'm here to help you." Bo stared at Tamsin when she'd addressed the Doctor and gave Lauren a slightly confused look as Lauren appeared to be slightly flustered. Lauren cleared her throat. "Um yeah, well in any event, Tamsin in here to help. Where are we with everything?" Bo took a step toward Tamsin. "Hold on, what do you mean you're here to help Lauren? Who are you?" Tamsin turned to Bo with a smirk. "You heard the lady, just here to help. Calm your pretty little head down will ya?" Bo threw another glare at Tamsin as she walked over to Lauren and grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

"What the hell is going on here? Who is she?" Lauren gave Bo an annoyed look. "Look Bo, like I told you before, she's here to help, courtesy of the Morrigan. So let's just focus on Dyson okay?" Bo looked at Lauren with a bewildered look. "Courtesy of the Morrigan? And I'm supposed to just believe she's willing to help us?" Lauren sighed. "Yes. Ok now can we just focus on the task at hand?" Lauren brushed past Bo back to where the other two were sitting just as Hale and Vex walked through the door.

"Well now isn't this lovely…the gang's back together." The Mesmer smirked at the group as he walked in like he owned the joint and took a seat on the couch. He propped his feet up on the table and winked at Kenzi who rolled her eyes at him. "Um yeah, it's the freakin Brady Bunch up in here. So does anyone have an actual plan?" Hale cleared his throat as he stepped forward towards Tamsin. "Uh hi, I'm –" Bo rolled her eyes as she cut him off. "Hale this is Tamsin, a 'friend' of Lauren's. Tamsin this is Hale, Dyson's old partner and one of us." Bo stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at Tamsin. For some reason the Succubus didn't trust the newest addition to the group and it was more than her spider sense tingling about Tamsin and Lauren's so called friendship.

"Yeahhh okay. So, now that the awkward introductions are out of the way does anyone have anything that resembles a plan or are we just going to sit around and stare at each other all day?" Tamsin looked bored as she took a seat at the countertop near where Lauren was standing. Lauren looked at Tamsin and then at Bo. "I did some research last night and figured out a couple of places he could have gone based on the known whereabouts of the Originals. If we are assuming he went after one of them then we should probably start there."

Hale cleared his throat again. "The Originals? Are you sure about this? This is some hard core stuff here." Kenzi pipped up. "So we've heard. Care to share in the bedtime story or is this one of those make your own adventure type scenarios?" Hale went to answer but Tamsin beat him to it. "The Originals are things nightmares are made of little girl. Old, crazy and gross, trust me." Hale looked at Tamsin quizzically. "Yeah they are an old sect. There's not a lot known about them because no one lives to tell the tale."

Bo started pacing. "So they're bad asses. Got it. First question is how do we find them? How do we figure out if Dyson went after them?" Hale laughed. "Yo Dyson is nuts but he's not that crazy. Come on now…why…what?" Everyone was looking at Hale as he was the only one laughing. Vex sat up with an amused look on his face. "Didn't you hear? Wolf boy went MIA and now its full panic alert." Hale looked around confused but ultimately sat down at another one of the stools near the countertop trying to figure out what happened to Dyson.

"What did your research figure out about where the Originals might be?" Lauren looked up at Bo's question. "There are a few places that appear multiple times in some of the text, but even with the Dark archives I don't have a clear picture of exactly where. Problem is, they're all over France, and I don't know where to begin." Lauren sighed as she pulled out some notes from her bag. She passed them to Bo who looked at them and back at Lauren. "So we research all of the places and try to figure out which is the most likely I guess?" Bo looked back down at the notes as if they were in another language.

"Um boring. Look you all have fun with that I'll be waiting outside. I did not sign up for research." Tamsin went to leave the clubhouse but Lauren reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Bo watched the exchange with extreme curiosity but didn't say anything as Lauren spoke quietly to Tamsin. Bo noted that Tamsin looked almost like a child who was being made to do something they didn't want to do when Lauren spoke to her. "Tamsin we could really use an extra set of eyes on this stuff. You've been around a while and any knowledge you have would be a great help." Tamsin huffed and turned around returning to her seat at the countertop.

Bo raised an eyebrow but again remained silent as Kenzi moved from the couch to stand next to her BFF. "Wow, that didn't take long did it?" Bo glared at her. "Excuse me?" Kenzi smiled. "Oh please, you don't think that 'friendship' is purely platonic do you? The only time I've seen anyone sit and stay like that is when Dyson was drooling all over you. Sorry." Kenzi looked at Bo with sympathy. She knew Bo was still upset over the 'break' or 'breakup' or whatever it was that happened with them and she knew the two hadn't had a chance to really talk about it. Since the Taft incident Lauren had been back in their lives almost full time but she knew Bo hadn't broached the subject with her most likely out of fear of rejection. Bo ruffled a bit but kept her composure. "Well the more the merrier or whatever. The main thing here is to figure out what happened to Dyson. The rest I'll deal with later."

The group spent a few hours going through the various locations Lauren had found in her research and surprisingly Vex provided some good information about old Europe and helped narrow down the possible location of the Originals to four different areas throughout France. Bo and Tamsin spent most of the time glaring at each other over Lauren's head, both women flanking her sides in effort to one up the other. Kenzi eventually fell asleep reading as she probably looked through about fifty journals or so trying to figure out anything about the Originals. Hale and Lauren spent most of the time on a computer with Hale at Kenzi's desk and Lauren on her laptop. After hours of research Lauren looked up at Hale with a smile. "I think I have something. Do you know a woman named Flora?" Hale shook his head as he didn't know who Lauren was talking about. "Dammit!" Lauren ran her hand through her hair with exasperation.

"Did you say Flora? The singer? What does she have to do with this?" Vex popped up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the Doctor. Lauren gave Vex a guarded look. "Well according to some of the old journals it looks like Dyson might have known her. She went missing around the time of one of the last documented kills by one of the Originals. Maybe there's a connection there?" Lauren looked hopeful but she knew she was grasping at straws at best. Vex scoffed. "What do you think he went for a two for one special in avenging the death of his old girlfriend while at the same time lifting his curse?" Vex laughed while looking at Bo. "Wouldn't that be the shit storm of the season? The one man you love might die avenging his lost love from days past. Oh brilliant is what it is!"

"Ok we need to take a break." Bo stood up from her seat and stretched her back. Lauren watched the movement perhaps a little too closely and had to shake her head a little bit to clear the thoughts out of her head. She needed to get some fresh air. "I agree. Why don't I go grab us some food? Looks like this will be a long night." Kenzi woke up at the mention of food and grabbed her jacket. "I'll go with Doc. Make sure you don't try and buy stuff that's too healthy or anything." Kenzi was out the door before Lauren could object so she shrugged her shoulders and slipped her jacket on.

Tamsin stood with her but once again was stopped before leaving. "Can I borrow your truck? We won't be long." She held out her hand for the keys but Tamsin just stared at her with an incredulous look. "Um I am not staying here alone. Besides my truck I'll drive." Lauren sighed. "Ok you take Kenzi and I'll stay here. Tamsin you only have two seats in your truck so only two of us can go. I think there's a pizza place down the road." Tamsin looked at Lauren then Bo and at the door where Kenzi was hollering to hurry up because she was starving. She threw the keys at Lauren. "It sticks in second gear." Lauren smirked a little. "I thought you didn't want to stay here alone?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah but I don't want to be in a confined space with that half pint either. Good luck with that."

Lauren laughed a little as she walked out the door leaving Bo, Tamsin, Vex and Hale in the clubhouse. Hale, sensing the tension, promptly excused himself to the bathroom and Vex went outside for a smoke leaving the Succubus and Valkyrie alone in the living room. For a while neither woman spoke when finally Tamsin broke the silence. "So what's new Succubus?" Bo ignored the question as she once again sized up the tall blonde before her. "So what's your deal anyway with Lauren. You guys like BFF's now or something?" Tamsin smirked and stalked towards Bo like a predator closing in on its prey. "Why? Bother you much?" Bo backed up a step but her gaze didn't falter. "It doesn't bother me, she just never mentioned you until yesterday that's all." Tamsin stood at her full length in front of Bo easily towering over the petite brunette. "Gee you know for someone who says they're not bothered about it I'm picking up all kinds of jealous vibes from you. So what's your deal anyway? You love him…you love her…you love him? If I didn't know any better I'd say-"

Bo stepped into Tamsin's face. "You'd better not say and just keep you opinions to yourself okay? What happens between Lauren and I doesn't concern you." Tamsin laughed. "See that's where you're mistaken. What happens to the Doc does concern me so if you happen to be involved then I am very interested. And from what I see, you're doing a bang up job of trying to mark your territory here but the question is…why?" Bo opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tamsin had struck a nerve but she didn't want to admit it. Instead Bo turned to walk to the kitchen and clear off some of the papers from the counter. "Look all I care about is that Lauren is safe and happy." Tamsin had to laugh at Bo's attempt to end the discussion and not admit that she had some sort of feelings for the good Doctor. Tamsin just couldn't help herself. "Don't worry Bo. I can assure you Laure is both very safe and very very happy." With that Tamsin walked out of the clubhouse to join Vex in a smoke and wait for the food to return. Bo was fuming as she watched Tamsin walk out and she only had one thought in her head as she wiped down the countertop perhaps a bit too roughly.

'_Game on bitch…game on'_

**_So hopefully it lived up to expectations. I'm not totally sure if I am goin down a Bo/Lauren or Tamsin/Lauren storyline but it's fun playing with them both. Also I realize I'm dragging out the "what happened to Dyson" thing but hey, it gives me something to write against so please bear with me. And I don't know a thing about France so when we get to those chapters I'm sure Google and Wikipedia will be my best friends. Also, I'll try to update regularly, but honestly during the week I'll be lucky to do one update if I'm lucky…unfortunately most of the updates may be on the weekends. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 4b

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_This is just a little snippet I wanted to include just for fun. Because…well Kenzi really._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 4b**

"Hurry up Doc! There is an extra large goey cheese pizza with my name all over it!" Kenzi winked at the Doc as she hopped into the truck. Lauren laughed and slid into the drivers seat. After adjusting the seat and mirrors, which she was sure Tamsin would bitch about later, she put the car into gear and the pair were headed off to grab the food. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Kenzi peered over at Lauren thoughtfully. "So…how you holdin up Doc?"

Lauren briefly took her eyes off the road to look at the small girl next to her before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Sorry?" Kenzi smiled. "You know, once again helping Bo save the D-man thus ensuring yet another snag in the Lauren-Bo tragic romance?" Lauren unconsciously bit her lip slightly and gripped the wheel a bit tighter. "Kenzi you know Dyson is family and I've helped him before and I'd do it again." Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but I mean it has to get a little old right? I mean even I am having trouble keeping up with the Lauren/Dyson ping pong match that Bo's playing. But then again looks like you have something new too."

Lauren scoffed. "If you're referring to Tamsin, no its not like that. She's um…a friend…a colleague really." Lauren wasn't sure how much Kenzi had picked up on her and Bo's convo yesterday and she didn't want to put herself out there too much. Kenzi laughed as she adjusted herself in the seat. "Yeah friends. Sure. Look all I'm sayin is if you got something going on good for you. I say it's time to move on and spread your…well…wings." Kenzi smirked at Lauren's uncomfortable smile and she kept plowing ahead in true Kenzi fashion. "I mean I may be wrong here but I see some serious sparkage dude. And you have to admit…that Tamsin chick is smoking hot, I mean if you're into that sort of thing." With a blush Lauren cleared her throat but couldn't stop herself from answering Kenzi. "What sort of thing would that be?" Kenzi laughed again. "Um tall blonde and gorgeous? Ring any bells?"

Lauren gave Kenzi a weary glance. She wished the drive to the pizza place was moving along a little faster. She cleared her throat again. "While I would agree Tamsin is pretty, I can assure you it is a purely platonic relationship." Kenzi eyed the Doctor suspiciously. She wasn't buying the 'we're only friends' routine but she also didn't want to be responsible for planting the seed in Lauren's mind if it was something she'd been considering. Bo would never let her forget that so she backtracked slightly. "Well either way Doc, bringing Blondie around is good for Bo to see. Might make her wake up and realize she has competition out there." Lauren scoffed. "I'd hardly call Tamsin competition for Bo." Kenzi gave her a fake look of surprise. "Really? Because from where I was sitting today I'd say the competition was over and Bo got the consolation prize."

They reached the pizza place and Lauren put the car in park. She turned to Kenzi with a slightly worried look on her face. "Kenzi promise me you won't say anything to Bo about this conversation. We're kind of in an awkward place and I don't want to upset her, especially not now while we are looking for Dyson." Kenzi looked over at the Doctor and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Doc, I was just teasing you. And besides, you guys are still on a break right? So why fan the flames when it's not needed?" With that Kenzi hopped out of the truck and into the pizza place. Lauren sat there with a slightly confused look not really knowing what just happened there. Either way she trusted Kenzi would be true to her word and she got out to go order with Kenzi. If it were up to the Goth they'd be going home with enough food to feed an army.


	6. Chapter 5

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan or Lauren/Tamsin. Sorry…the Kenzi/Hale thing is just uninspired due to S4._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 5**

"Lauren can we talk?"

Bo leaned against the counter near where the Doctor was seated at her laptop. The night had worn on after Lauren and Kenzi returned with the food and it wasn't long after that Hale and Vex left the ladies behind to finish their research. It wasn't to say the night was uneventful though as the rather unhealthy meal seemed to give everyone their second wind. This included some bickering between Kenzi and Tamsin which resulted in Kenzi referring to the Valkyrie as a, "total bottle blonde" and the Valkyrie returning the insult by referring to Kenzi as, "the little pet who could." Neither woman was necessarily angry with the other but if they didn't have to interact directly with each other the world would probably be a safer place. However, before Lauren could step in and call an official truce between the two, Kenzi did manage to mention to Tamsin in no uncertain terms that if she messed with Bo or Lauren future Anthropologists would find her body in an unmarked grave with a massive, massive life ending blow to her head by a totally awesome girl whose name rhymed with frenzy.

At that point Tamsin stood up ready to throw down but Lauren stepped in to break it up before things got out of control. This earned a grunt from Tamsin as she turned to go outside and get some fresh air but not before turning to Bo and telling her to, "keep her mini-me on a leash." Thankfully for all Tamsin returned in a calmer state and Kenzi settled down to play nice and the rest of the night passed with no further incident. Around two in the morning both Kenzi and Tamsin had passed out on the couch and armchair respectively in what can only be described as the most uncomfortable looking positions ever but both women were snoring lightly signaling their deep slumber. Bo and Lauren had stayed awake to get in as much research as possible but after an hour or so of the serene quiet of the room Bo became distracted with watching Lauren behind the computer clicking away with a focused look on her face. No one could ever say Dr. Lewis wasn't thorough in whatever she did and Bo knew even if Lauren wasn't exactly pleased with the reason for the research, it was giving them a much needed distraction from each other.

Lauren looked up from her computer slightly confused but nodded to Bo and motioned for them to head outside so they wouldn't wake the other two. They put their coats on and headed outside quietly. Once outside Lauren turned to Bo with a questioning look. "Is everything alright?" Bo tried to smile but knew she was failing badly. She sighed. "Yeah…no…well it's just…how are you?" Lauren smiled slightly. "What? I'm fine. Is everything okay?" Bo kicked her foot a little bit not really knowing what to say. "Yeah it's just…we haven't really talked and I wanted to…I don't know. Talk?" Lauren looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay sure what would you like to talk about?" Bo sighed again. "I don't know…nothing, everything, I don't know." Bo paused and decided it was now or never. "There's just so much…what happened at Tafts? Our break? You being all buddy buddy with the Morrigan? What the deal is with Tamsin? And who is Karen?" Lauren gave Bo a gentle smile. "How we came into the clutches of the Dark?" Bo nodded. "Yeah there's just so much I don't even know where to begin."

Lauren sighed watching her breath in the cold Canadian night. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm up as she thought about how to respond to all the questions. Bo was right, so much had happened and truth be told Lauren was having some trouble keeping up with everything that was happening. She was still reeling a little bit from their break and although she had been back with the gang for a while now she knew there was a void between her and Bo that had only been made more strange by her seemingly new found friendship, or bromance if you want to call it that, with Dyson. He was the one who really made an effort with her and oddly enough they seemed to have bonded over their shared love for Bo. One drunken night a few weeks back Vex played mediator as Lauren and Dyson apparently 'hugged it out' while agreeing to disagree while realizing they were really on the same side. Since then, their friendship has slowly developed and Lauren had to admit she kind of got used to having the Wolf around. The one thing she knew is that with everything going on, she'd consciously done all she could to heal herself first before trying to figure out everything that may or may not be happening with Bo.

"It's complicated Bo." Lauren turned back to Bo and unwrapped her arms from around herself but moved her hands down to the back pockets of her jeans in a semi defensive stance. She looked at Bo with an almost sad look. "It's complicated because there is so much going on that I want to tell you but...like I said it's complicated. You know what's happening with the Morrigan, we've already discussed that, and Tamsin is just…around. Nothing more there. Karen is a long story and as for us…I don't know." If Bo was affected by the last statement she didn't show it. "What happened at Taft's?" Lauren laughed. "Nothing. You saw his psychotic Frankenstein lab. That was a big mistake that I'm still having trouble believing I was almost a part of." Bo smiled at Lauren and nodded her head. She took a step towards the Doctor and put her hands on Lauren's hips. "Ok well I'll let go for now, and you owe me a story about Karen at a more non-crazy time. But Lauren, about us-" Lauren put her hands over Bo's. "Don't Bo." Bo gripped Lauren's hands tighter. "Lauren just don't give up on us yet okay? Not yet."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should…" Tamsin nodded to the truck indicating they should leave. Bo gave Lauren a small smile and released her hands. She looked over at Tamsin with an even look and turned back to Lauren. "Yeah it's getting late. We won't get anything else done tonight anyways." What Bo really wanted to say was something to the effect of 'Fae-off' to Tamsin but she knew better than to react that way to the tall Blonde. If she wanted to repair her situation with Lauren she knew that would include tolerating whatever choices Lauren made in her life, something that would be difficult for her but she had to try. Lauren nodded at Tamsin in agreement and gave Bo a small smile. "Okay probably best to get some rest anyway. We'll pick this up tomorrow?" Bo nodded and Lauren headed into the house to gather her things.

Tamsin stood in the doorway awkwardly as she waited for the Doc and Bo stared at her as if she were studying her. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the Succubus. "Is there a problem here?" Bo shook her head. "No. Look if we're going to be working together we can at least try to get along right?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Sure…whatever." Bo gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and thankfully before anything got more awkward Lauren reappeared with her bag and laptop and the two Blondes headed towards Tamsin's truck to head home for the night. Bo gave one final glance at the pair before heading inside to hit the sack herself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Once inside the truck, where Tamsin did bitch about having to move the seat and mirrors, the pair drove back to Lauren's place in silence. After a bit Tamsin's curiosity got the best of her. "So…you and Bo. Tragic love story or cracked out drama?" Lauren scoffed. "Not that it's any of your business but Bo and I are…well…complicated seems about right." Tamsin laughed. "So is this another chapter of some awful love story with no end in sight?" Lauren rolled her eyes. "No. I don't know. Look Tamsin, I know you don't really like Bo, heck I bet you don't even really like me. But since we're going to be helping Bo with the Dyson situation I'd appreciate it if you would at least be civil with her. And please stop aggravating Kenzi." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Fine. Take all the fun out of everything." Lauren smiled but didn't respond. She was pretty sure Tamsin wasn't going to heed her warning anytime soon but at least she tried.

As they pulled up to the loft Tamsin spoke again with a softer tone than before. "Well you're right about me not liking Bo. Something about that chick bugs me…it's like she isn't even real. But you were wrong about you. You're not so bad." Lauren looked at Tamsin like she'd grown another head. She was thrown by the semi-compliment from the Valkyrie but before she could respond Tamsin opened her mouth again. "Well since we have to play detective again tomorrow and I live across town from here I'm crashing on the couch okay? Great." With that Tamsin got out of the truck leaving Lauren staring after her not really sure about what just happened. She shook her head and got out of the truck following the other woman into her loft and found her already stretched out on the couch fast asleep. Lauren set her things down quietly and took a moment to really look at the woman who was currently snoring in a very unattractive way on her sofa. Lauren smiled to herself before digging a blanket out of the closet and putting it over Tamsin before she headed upstairs to turn in for the night.

The next morning Lauren awoke first and decided to make breakfast before they headed back to the clubhouse knowing that neither Bo nor Kenzi would be awake before noon. She told herself that they needed their energy for today since it would be just the women back at it as Hale had mentioned yesterday that he was on a case in a neighboring city today and well Vex wasn't exactly a reliable person. Tamsin awoke to the smell of coffee and waffles and she sat up on the couch with a start which earned a chuckle from the Doctor. "Good morning." Tamsin yawned and stretched as she stood up and made her way to the breakfast nook. She grumbled a barely discernable "morning" and greedily drank from the cup of coffee that was put in front of her when she sat down. Tamsin's phone beeped indicating she had a text and she glanced at the screen. "Oh shit." Lauren turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Trouble?" Tamsin sighed as she replied to the text and went to unlock the front door. Lauren watched with confusion but Tamsin waived her hand indicating it wasn't a big deal as she made her way back to the breakfast nook. "She bitch is on her way over."

Lauren had a slight look of concern but didn't say anything as she finished making the waffles and fried some bacon. Sure enough the door opened soon after she'd set the plates of food down and Evony strolled in with a smile on her face. "Well well, seems like you two are getting along. Sleepovers already? I'm impressed Doctor." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Good morning Evony. What can I do for you?" Evony took a seat at the nook and Lauren stood to pour her a cup of coffee. She may not like the woman but Lauren had manners and it was a part of her that would never go away. "Well, I wanted to see how your little plans are going and when you'll be done so we can discuss a project I want you to work on." Lauren set the coffee down in front of Evony. "We're going back to Bo's to do more research today. We think we've narrowed down the possible places Dyson could have gone and we're just figuring out where to head to first." Evony nodded her head. "Great. Well take the jet if you need but I do hope you find what you're looking for soon. All this heroism is really dull. Time for us to shake things up a bit." Lauren cleared her throat. "And what exactly is this special project you need done?" Evony glanced at Tamsin. "It would be better discussed in private Doctor." Tamsin glared at Evony but kept her mouth full of food so she didn't accidently say something she'd regret later. Evony laughed. "Kidding. Sheesh lighten up. I just need you to figure out an antitoxin for a particularly nasty disease that's been going around. Seems to affect Fae and renders their powers useless. Normally I wouldn't get involved with this type of thing but one of the elders was affected and now the other elders want to ensure we have a cure on hand in case others are affected." Lauren sighed. "Well that doesn't sound especially complicated. Get me a sample of the affected tissue and I can develop the serum you need." Evony sighed. "Well that's the trouble. The tissue samples we have don't show any defect. Seems this disease masks itself and isn't traceable until the Fae is affected."

Lauren looked at Evony as if she were crazy. She gave a disbelieving laugh. "Wait you want me to find a cure for a disease that doesn't exist? You're crazy." Evony shook her head. "Look, you do whatever it is you do but you find the cure. I assure you this is very real Doctor and if we don't find a cure for it soon who knows how many Fae can be affected? Even your precious Succubus is vulnerable to this since we don't have a handle on it got it?" Lauren pursed her lips in concentration and sighed in annoyance. "Fine, well I'll see what I can do." Evony nodded with a satisfied smile. "See now that wasn't so hard was it Doctor?" Lauren rolled her eyes a little but her voice was neutral as she spoke. "No Evony, it's fine and I'm confident we'll find a cure. Is there anything else you needed?" Evony raised her eyebrow almost in a challenging manner. "Nope that's it. Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your morning after bubble." Tamsin opened her mouth to speak not willing to let that comment go. "What's the matter…jealous?" Evony turned to Tamsin with an evil look in her eye. "You sure you want to play it like this? I'm going to give you a second to think about what you just said." Lauren watched curiously as Evony and Tamsin glared at each other. Tamsin took a deep breath but didn't say anything instead choosing to return her attention to her breakfast. Evony held her gaze on Tamsin for another second before turning back to Lauren. "Do let me know if you need the jet and be sure to let me know when you return so we can get going on that serum." Lauren nodded in slight shock and Evony rose to leave. She headed to the door but before she reached for the handle she turned back to the two women. "Oh and Tamsin, don't forget about our little project either. Ciao darlings." Tamsin ground her teeth a little at Evony's statement but didn't so much as look up from her food as Evony walked out the door. Lauren didn't know what that was about and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to find out anytime soon so she went back to eating quietly.

After they finished eating Tamsin retrieved some extra clothes from her truck and she took a shower as Lauren cleaned up the kitchen. Tamsin came down the stairs in clean clothes and Lauren couldn't help but think she looked haunted, like she had something on her mind. "Everything okay?" Tamsin's head snapped up at the sound of Lauren's voice and she had a hard look on her face. Tamsin stared at Lauren for a moment before shaking her head and sighing. "Everything's fine. Let's go." Lauren just nodded as she gathered her things to leave. She wasn't sure what was going on with Tamsin but she hoped whatever it was got resolved. 'Just another mystery to add to the list' she thought as she locked the door behind her and hopped into Tamsin's truck to head back to the clubhouse.

**_So first off I wanted to say thank you to those who left reviews…hoping the story stays interesting! I'm trying not to make it to 'drama' filled and more fun but I'm sort of letting it happen on its own so I guess there will be parts that are more angst-y than others. As always, thanks for reading!_**


	7. Authors note

Sorry not a chapter but I need some feedback here...

I basically have the next couple of chapters thought through but I wanted to know if ya'll wanted me to lean more towards Doccubus or Copdoc? It's going to be a slower build up but I kinda have a path for either option right now and I just wanted to take a quick poll And see what the consensus was? I'm not totally abandoning Levony idea though mostly because it's kinda fun.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 6

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan or Lauren/Tamsin. Sorry…the Kenzi/Hale thing is just uninspired due to S4._

_Sorry this is a short one but I felt it was a much needed filler. I have to say 3 things about this chapter: 1) thank goodness for Wikipedia; 2) I know some of you won't like this Bo, but there is a point to this I promise and 3) don't hate on Kenzi…she's just saying what I'm thinking about the show LOL._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 6**

The next day proved rather uneventful for the two humans and two Fae who spent the majority of the day pouring over the journals and scouring the online archives of historical France in hopes of figuring out where the Originals might be hiding out. After much debate and some snippy name calling, Lauren decided the best place for them to start was the city of Marseille which is the modern-day name for the city of Massalia, the oldest known city in France. She had found reference to city of Massalia in a couple of the journals and after some research discovered that this was the first permanent Greek settlement in France with inhabitants dating back as far as 19,000 BC. Marseille is France's largest city on the Mediterranean coast and largest commercial port which Lauren reasoned would have been an easy way for the Originals to travel between continents unnoticed.

Once they agreed to make this their destination the next step was to ensure they would be able to travel in and out of the country with no issues. Bo didn't have a passport, so Kenzi called in a favor to her cousin Ivan and within a few hours she'd met up with him and returned with a new passport for her friend. Lauren called the Morrigan about taking her up on her offer to use the Dark's jet and after some minor groveling, because nothing is ever easy with the Morrigan, she had not only secured use of the aircraft to take them to and from France but also had a place to stay. Apparently the Morrigan had some international connections as well and she promised to have lodging arranged for the group while in country.

In exchange however Lauren did have to agree to head down to the Dark Fae science facility and take a look at some of the work Evony's team was doing on the mysterious Fae disease _before_ they left so that she could commence her work immediately upon return. Lauren complied knowing it was useless to argue so shortly after briefing Bo and Kenzi on the plans her and Tamsin decided to head over to the science facility so Lauren could get her end of the deal over with. They all agreed to leave for France in two days which meant they all had to pack and make sure they had the necessary supplies they needed for the time they would be gone. Kenzi and Bo made a list of the stuff they would need and tried to condense down the amount of research they would bring with them in order to try and travel as light as possible. The pair worked quickly and within a few hours they were sitting on the sofa sharing leftover pizza and tequila shots as they discussed the events of the past few days.

"So what's going on in that head of yours Bo-Bo?" Kenzi smiled at her friend who seemed unusually quiet even though she appeared to have a look of concentration on her face. Bo looked over at her friend and smiled. "Just thinkin." Kenzi made a motion for Bo to continue and Bo picked at her pizza as she scrunched her face. "I don't know everything is just so…off right now ya know? Who'd have thought we'd be sitting here trying to figure out a way to save Dyson –" Kenzi laughed. "Again."

Bo gave her a confused look to which Kenzi replied, "Yes I said again…we're having to save the D-man _again._ Seems we're getting pretty good at doin that huh?" Bo laughed as she contemplated that statement. "You know I guess we are. And what is the deal with Tamsin? Vex was right. She is a nut job." Kenzi folded her legs up under her and looked at the Succubus thoughtfully. "Maybe…or maybe she's trying to protect the Doc?" Kenzi paused dramatically before continuing, "Nah you're probably right…she's a whole big bag of wacky wrapped in a layer of bitchyness." Bo looked at Kenzi with a raised eyebrow. "And why would she have to protect Lauren?"

Kenzi smiled. "Maybe she's heard the Bo and Lauren saga and maybe she thinks the Doc needs protection." Bo frowned. "From me?" Kenzi sighed. "Yes from you. Look I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe the wash-rinse-repeat cycle you have going on with her isn't the best thing for you…either of you…right now? Maybe…instead of trying to jump back in bed together you two need to work on being friends first?" Bo sighed. "Do you think that's what Tamsin is trying to do? Do you think Tamsin…I don't know…like's her?" Kenzi smirked. "Hey you never know, maybe she wants to find out exactly how _super bangable_ the gorgeous Doc is?"

Bo put her head in her hands. "Why is everything always about sex?" Kenzi feigned surprise as she answered, "Uh hi…wondersnatch…have we met?" Bo glared at her before angrily standing up and grabbing the now empty pizza box. "You're wrong Kenzi. Lauren and I…well Lauren and I will figure it out we always do, even if Lauren has.."

Kenzi cut her off with, "A super-hot 'alternative' to you?" Bo shot Kenzi a look of disgust as she stomped into the kitchen with the box and threw it on the counter obviously upset by what her BFF just said. "You know, just because we had that break or whatever doesn't mean it's over forever. We're just working through things. And yes…it's been difficult but we'll get through this."

'_That's my girl_,' thought Kenzi as she shifted on the couch to turn towards the kitchen. She leaned over the back of the couch and gave Bo a knowing look. "And Dyson?" Bo huffed, "What about him?" Kenzi rolled her eyes a little and responded, "Where does he fit into this epic saga?" Bo sat down at the barstool. "Well he…and I…he…I don't know Kenz…why do I have to figure all of this out right now?" Kenzi gave Bo an apologetic look. "You don't sweets. But all of this…it doesn't matter right now right? Look-" Kenzi stood up and walked over to Bo putting an arm around her as she spoke in a softer tone, "What I think is that you need to think about what Bo wants…not what everyone else thinks, not what everyone else wants…but what _you_ want. And when you decide…you fight. "

Bo looked over at Kenzi with a sad smile on her face. Kenzi returned the smile and reached over to grab the half empty bottle of tequila sitting on the counter. She poured a shot for both of them and held up her glass as if she were making a toast, "Fight for Lauren…fight for Dyson…fight for what makes you happy." They clinked glasses and downed the shot. Bo sat for a minute quietly before looking over at her best friend and giving her a smile. "Don't ever change Kenz." Kenzi laughed and gave Bo a sloppy kiss on the cheek followed by, "Honey I couldn't if I tried," before heading upstairs for the night. Bo looked around and sighed to herself. Kenzi had given her some things to think about and now she didn't know if she had the mental strength to get through the next few days. 'Here's to hoping,' she thought as she poured herself another drink and headed upstairs.

_Meanwhile at the Dark Fae science facility…_

Tamsin strolled into the Morrigan's office and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of the large glass desk that sat in the corner of the room. Upon bringing Lauren over to the facility she was informed by one of the workers that Evony wanted Tamsin to head up to her office STAT. Tamsin huffed a little as she made sure Lauren was safely inside the lab before heading up to the large penthouse office. She sighed as she waited for the Morrigan to finish her phone call and picked at her nails as she waited. Soon enough she heard the phone click off signaling the end of the call and she looked up at the Morrigan with boredom. "You rang?"

Evony smiled her usual evil smile at Tamsin. Evony leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs as she addressed the tall Blonde in a very fake but very sweet voice. "My my, put the claws away, no need for those now. I just wanted to see how things were going?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Is that all?" The Morrigan laughed a little before continuing. "Fine? After spending all that time with the feel good group all you have to say is fine?" Tamsin huffed a little. "It's fine, everything is going smoothly. What else do you want to hear?"

Evony tilted her head slightly as she looked at the other woman curiously. "And our little project?" Tamsin stood up and moved over to the floor to ceiling windows. She crossed her arms and glared back at the Dark Fae leader. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's not the one you need to be concerned about." Evony leaned forward in her chair. "Are you sure? Look Valkyrie, you're there to do a job or were you too busy playing house with the good Doctor?"

Tamsin glared at Evony but didn't say anything as the Morrigan continued. "If you forget your place I'll gladly remove you from this detail and you can kiss our little arrangement goodbye." Tamsin took a few steps towards the desk but kept her arms folded over her chest. She spoke in a low and cold tone. "I didn't forget. And like I said, she isn't the one you need to worry your pretty little head over. If you think-" The Morrigan cut her off. "What I think is that you forget we're not only protecting her from the Una Mens but also the Wanderer. You remember him right? The guy who has a bounty on your head as well for fleeing your last assignment?" Evony smiled a triumphant smile. "I would hate for him to find out you're no longer working for me and no longer under my protection." Tamsin sighed in defeat. "I got it handled."

Evony kept her glare on Tamsin as she moved back to the chair she was in before and sat down. She leaned back and looked up at Evony. "Anything else?" Evony smiled. "Yes, how are things going on the domestic front? You two going to sending out the invitations anytime soon?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha very funny." Evony laughed. "Look I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Every job should have its perks right?"

Tamsin scoffed. "Okay I don't know what you're smoking but I think you're mistaken. Besides you're the one who told me it was 24/7 lookout duty for the human." Evony laughed louder. "Oh please. 'The human?' Sweetie, anyone can see the Doc has a certain…appeal…and if you happen to be appreciating her I wouldn't blame you. But remember, the job comes first. Then you can play house all you want, it's only a matter of time before-" Tamsin leaned forward slightly. "Before what?" Evony rolled her eyes. "Before her life span ends. Look, I'm not advising you to get mixed up with a human but I can't say I haven't swam in that pool and let me tell you the water is _very_ warm."

Tamsin chose to ignore Evony as she stood up and turned to leave. She headed to the exit of the office but not before turning back to the Morrigan. "I am curious though. Why are you helping her? What's in it for you?" Evony gave her a secretive smile. "A girl's nothing if she doesn't have secrets. Now run along. I'm sure it's time to take her home and put her to bed." Evony winked at Tamsin who rolled her eyes and shook her head as she left the office.

'_What the heck was that,_' thought Tamsin as she took the elevator down to head to the lab. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator went down the 60 floors to the basement. She found herself replaying the conversation with the Morrigan and couldn't shake the strange feeling she had as she exited the elevator and walked into the lab. Lauren looked up from the conversation she was engrossed in with one of the lab techs and gave Tamsin a small smile. Tamsin felt herself returning the smile before she could stop herself. '_Oh shit'_

**_So how was it? I do appreciate those who answered my poll question about Doccubus vs Copdoc and it made me laugh because the two were almost dead even. My favorite response was AngstBoCopDoc - that made me laugh. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 7

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Set post season 3 but not necessarily a re-write of season 4. Just a fun story about the gang that isn't directly related to the show. Hopefully presenting as S1-3 Kenzi, S3/4 Vex and Lauren and S2 Bo. I'm not sure which season I'm pulling Dyson from yet but it will get there. Rated T for now but will most likely be M. Not decided yet on which pairing is the central pairing, but for now Bo/Lauren will develop but I am also considering Lauren/Morrigan or Lauren/Tamsin. Sorry…the Kenzi/Hale thing is just uninspired due to S4._

_So here's "the talk." I thought back on the show and realized that B and L never really did "talk" much about their issues, and so I'm not sure if this was reaching or not. I wasn't going to include it as a standalone chapter originally, but I got some great feedback that I should so here we go…_

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 7**

"This can't be…"

Lauren flipped through the pages of the text she was holding in disbelief. It was the day before they were to head to France and the gang seemed to use it as a down day before the big adventure tomorrow. Hale had called Bo and told her he wouldn't be able to go because there was some Light Fae High Elder something or other that he had to attend to and Vex never showed, as expected, so it looked like it would be an all-female rescue mission.

Kenzi decided to spend the day like she spends most days they don't have a lot going on, drinking at the Dahl and keeping a watchful eye on Bo who was 'fueling up' for the trip since she wasn't sure when the next time she would feed would be. True there was another Fae going with them, and it wasn't like she hadn't fed off of Lauren before, but Bo made it clear there was no way in hell she would go there with Tamsin and things with Lauren were kind of weird right now so she figured it was best not to count on that as an option.

By Kenzi's count, Bo had her fill from three Fae at the bar so she should be plenty charged when the time came. Bo had to feed from multiple sources because she was really 'snacking' on them and not going 'full meal-deal' on them. Kenzi had ensured their bags were packed before they headed over to the watering hole so there wasn't much to do once they got home except sleep and meet up with Lauren and Tamsin at the airfield tomorrow. Bo didn't really like the idea of having to do this but Kenzi reasoned with her that she was going in to save the wolf man so she needed to bring her "A game."

Tamsin also spent the day like she spends most days there isn't much going on and she'd ingested enough liquor to knock over ten men. She did run into Vex at one of the bar's and he let her have an earful about being at the beck-and-call of the human Doctor and about being the Morrigan's lap dog. Tamsin countered his ridicule by reminding him that she loved to visit the club he _used_ to own and that she hoped his life as a couch dweller at Bo's hadn't made him soft. The two got into a minor argument, but since they were at a bar in mixed human/Fae company they were smart enough not to use their powers.

Eventually Vex got fed up and left the warrior alone to finish her drink in peace and quiet. Tamsin had basically been drunk since the night before as she hit the bottle right after dropping Lauren off at her loft. Tamsin wasn't sure why she was having strange _feelings_ for the human Doctor but she did know she didn't want to go there, kind of, so she did what she always did when she wanted to clear her head. She got smashed and hoped to numb her thoughts.

Lauren had spent the first half of her free day in the Dark Fae archives trying to get as much intel on the Originals as possible. She'd taken a few of the older texts back to her loft to continue studying after she finished packing her things for the excursion. Like most things she did, Lauren was efficient and organized and had packed in no-time leaving her plenty of research time. She was currently reading through a volume from one of the old Morrigan's which appeared to be dated around the time period that Flora would have been around, hopefully it would hold a clue to the Originals and what, if any, connection Dyson had to them.

The Belle Epoque or 'Beautiful Era' in France was a time of change and discovery but the text Lauren was reading spoke to a reconnection by the old Morrigan to the 'former world' and most of the text was written in a mix of English, French and Gaelic. The text seemed to be almost a timeline of sorts and then it stopped suddenly. She was able to translate most of the French portions even though there were a lot of words she didn't recognize since languages change over time. Even with the text being pre-World War I, she was surprised there was such reference to a time centuries prior. She could pick out some of the Gaelic references but the text was so old and worn down it was hard to make out the translation.

"Power in the blood…family…fall of…what is that word…_mau-d_?" Lauren ran her hands through her hair in confusion. "Mau…maude…maudit? Cursed?"

Lauren looked at the text with confusion on her face as she skimmed the next few pages. There appeared to be pages missing and then the text started again, this time all in old English. Lauren read through the few remaining pages and put the book down in shock. The text mentioned a new power rising up as shadows fell over the land. Reasoning this was metaphoric, and knowing that the text was written by the old Morrigan, she could only assume the text was referring to either who the next Morrigan was that would take power over the Dark Fae or rather who was supposed to be the rightful Morrigan.

'Evony' thought Lauren as she wondered if she knew anything about what was in this text. Lauren didn't know how long Evony had been the leader of the Dark, or how old Evony really was for that matter, but something in her gut told her that there was more here than she was understanding. She needed to figure out a way to ask about this without giving away what she knew. Lauren had a feeling that Evony knew more about the Originals than she was letting on and that she was connected to them somehow.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Lauren stared at the door in surprise. She couldn't imagine who would be over to visit, especially since the only people who knew where she lived were Evony and Tamsin. Lauren moved over and opened the door.

"Bo…hi? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" Lauren was in full panic mode seeing Bo standing on her doorstep looking rather serious.

"Yeah sorry, no everything's fine. I just wanted to see you, talk to you about something." Bo gave Lauren a warm smile and Lauren felt a sigh of relief and opened the door wider for Bo to step through. Once inside Bo looked at the large loft and laughed.

"Wow, the Morrigan really went all out didn't she?" Lauren shrugged as she moved further into the space and over to the kitchen area. She had been having a glass of wine while she was researching so she picked up an empty glass and moved back to the counter where she had her research spread out. She poured a glass for Bo and handed it to her with a small smile. "So what's going on? What did you want to talk about?"

Bo took the glass and took a sip before setting it down and sitting on the stool next to Lauren. She looked over at her carefully. "Well I wanted to ask you a question really. Uh…okay so I just wanted to first of all say thank you again for all your help but are you sure you're okay with doing all of this? I mean I know things are…well…what they are but…" Bo sighed as she picked up her glass again. She was beginning to think this might not have been such a good idea. After she'd topped off at the Dahl she'd felt good about wanting to really talk to Lauren about everything that was going on. Now she wasn't so confident about her decision.

"Bo I don't really think this is the best time to talk about this."

"Then when is Lauren? There's so much going on and who knows when it will all settle down. I figure now is as good a time as any right?"

Lauren took a sip of her wine as she thought about how to respond. "Bo honestly I don't know what to say."

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?"  
"All of what?" Lauren knew where Bo was going with this but she wasn't going to spell it out for her. If Bo wanted to have a talk about this then they would talk about it. Not assume they understood everything that was going on with each other. Not rely on the past to assure them everything would be okay. It was a bit cold and out of character for Lauren but like she'd told herself when she asked Bo for the break four months ago, she needed time. Time to find herself, to be able to truly be with Bo. To feel like a whole person again.

"All of _this._ Helping Dyson. How things are with us?" Bo was frustrated and she let it show. She knew Lauren could read her like an open book but she didn't care.

"Bo I've told you before, of course I'm fine with helping Dyson. I know he and I haven't always gotten along and I don't think I can necessarily say he is a close friend, but I understand that he's important to you and if you want help then that's what I'll do."

Lauren paused. That was easy. It was the last question that Bo asked that was trickier. "As for us, Bo I think the break was a good thing. Yes, I've missed you this past while and yes, I care about you and love you but-"

"You still love me?" Bo looked hopeful but scared at the same time. Lauren felt slightly guilty for causing that reaction.

"Yes Bo, I do. I never stopped. I'll probably never stop. But I found myself lost because of it. Do you understand?"

Bo made a face that Lauren couldn't quite decipher. "Not really. I don't get it Lauren. If you love me then why…why?"

Lauren gave her a sad smile. When she answered her tone was gentle. "Why aren't we together? Because it's not that simple. Bo do you remember what I told you before? So much has happened in the past few years that I've really forgotten who I am Bo. And I can't live like that. I can't love you like that. I can't be what you need."

Bo looked confused. "Lauren, what I need is you."

"Really? Bo you and I both know that will never be a completely true statement. Your biological makeup alone can't make that a reality. I'm not angry Bo. Not with you, not with anything. But you're Fae and I'm human. I'm living in your world, and sometimes I don't know how I've managed so long."

"That's bullshit and you know it Lauren. We tried, we were fine. Everything was fine so I don't get it." Bo stood up and huffed a little bit as she paced a little. This was _really_ not how she thought this conversation would go.

"Was it? Was everything fine? Between Dyson and Nadia and your Dawning we never really talked about what was going on with us Bo."

"What does Dyson have to do with this?"

"Really Bo? Do you want to go there?" Lauren challenged the Succubus with a coldness that Bo had never felt from Lauren before. But being stubborn she couldn't help herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lauren."

Lauren glared at her not really wanting to argue, but if they were going to lay all of the cards out on the table then they might as well go all the way.

"Bo, I think a part of me knows you can't love us both. Not like you think you can. And what's worse…I think a part of me accepts that. Let me ask you something…" Lauren paused. She knew this next statement was a low blow but she wanted to make sure she got through to Bo. "How did it feel to see me with Nadia?"

Bo glared back but didn't say anything.

"And how do you think it felt for me to watch her die?"

"Lauren do you blame me for what happened to her?" Bo gave Lauren an incredulous look. She never considered that was still an open wound for Lauren.

"No Bo I don't. But don't you see, like Dyson, this was just another one of the things we never talked about. We let these things linger and they eventually consumed us. No, I don't blame you for what happened to Nadia, I know it was the Garuda, but I guess…" Lauren sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She didn't really know how to explain to Bo that although she didn't blame her directly, it was still difficult knowing that she had to witness the woman she cared for kill another that she cared for. It was fucked up.

"Bo, sit down. Look I don't want to rehash old issues, but I do want you to understand why it's not wise to just fall back in with you. At least not right now. Easy as it may be…" Lauren gave Bo a genuine smile which Bo returned and nodded her head indicating she understood. She reclaimed her seat and looked over at Lauren curiously.

"So…friends?"

"For now."

"With benefits?"

Lauren laughed. "Don't push it."

Bo gave her a cheeky smile. "Well I had to try. Okay…friends. I can do that. For now."

Lauren nodded and smiled. She didn't know if she could ever _just_ be friends with her but she would try.

"So…friend…tell me more about your _new _friend."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Of course Bo would bring up Tamsin. Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…what her problem is?" Bo knew she was probably making their warm and fuzzy moment disappear but she had to know. It was in her nature to be territorial and even if Tamsin wasn't a romantic rival it didn't dissipate the feeling of needing to watch out for Lauren.

"Well, like I told you before, Tamsin works for Evony and part of her work detail is to look after me…I think. She sort of…um…well I would consider her friendly, although I don't know if I can call her a friend. She's a Valkyrie, an old clan of warriors who were raised in battle."

"Does she…you know…I mean is…are you…" Bo was having trouble getting the words out which caused Lauren to laugh.

"Are we…what? If you're asking what I think you're asking then the answer is no."

"But you wouldn't…"

"Okay this conversation has officially gotten weird. Look Bo, if we're going to be friends then we need to be that. Friends. If you want to know about my life then all you have to do is ask, but there may be times you won't like the answer okay? I can be honest with you, and I want you to be honest with me okay? No more hiding, no more secrets."

Bo nodded. "Okay. Well in my honest opinion, I don't trust her. I trust you, but I don't trust her."

Lauren nodded and sighed but didn't say anything. Bo stood up and put her hand on Lauren's arm.

"I don't want things to be weird and thank you for this. I think you're right. We needed this. I needed this. And I promise, I think, to do my best to be your friend."

Lauren smiled. "Okay. And I promise to do my best as well."

Bo smiled at Lauren as she gave her arm a little squeeze before heading to the door. She gave her a small waive before walking out the door. Once outside Bo leaned on the wall next to the closed door and looked up at the night sky. She hated that she couldn't repair her relationship but a part of her understood that it wasn't going to happen overnight. Bo knew the days to follow would be tough and like she told Lauren she really didn't trust Tamsin, but she would make the best out of the situation. Bo sighed as she headed home knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. She figured if the four of them survived the eight hour flight together to France then she would call it a success. 'Friends' thought Bo. 'Friends.'

**_Hope you all enjoyed "the talk." I went back and forth on including Dyson as part of the talk but in the end I think it was necessary. Next up is the flight to France…which should be interesting to say the least. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!_**


	10. Chapter 8

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 8**

The next morning the group convened at the airstrip ready to depart for France. Bo and Kenzi had a late start to the morning but made it on time with little incident. Tamsin picked up Lauren bright and early sporting only a minor hangover to which Lauren responded with a large cup of water and aspirin. Tamsin whined and preferred a large cup of coffee but Lauren explained the hangover was due to dehydration and the best thing for her body right now was water and a little bit of rest, which she would get on the flight. Lauren seemed to be extra anxious this morning and Tamsin wasn't sure how to handle the neurotic woman. This whole touchy feely type stuff was totally not her thing.

"Uh you okay Doc?" Tamsin addressed the Doctor as she noted how fidgety the shorter blonde appeared to be.

"Fine." Lauren leaned back in the seat and tried to relax but her nerves seemed to be getting the better of her.

"Oookay. Well, hope you're excited about this trip. Me on the other hand, l could really have done without this little field trip."

"You didn't have to come." Lauren huffed a little bit at the attitude being thrown her way. Tamsin laughed at Lauren's annoyance.

"And miss all this? Please. So why the panic attack? You're not afraid of flying are you?" Tamsin laughed as she glanced over at the Doctor. Her eyebrows went up in surprise when the other woman appeared to squirm in discomfort at Tamsin's joke. "Really Doc? You can deal with the crazy ass shit that goes on around here on a daily basis but you're afraid to fly?"

"Being afraid of flying is a normal thing that affects millions of people around the world. The fear itself usually manifests itself in physiological means with shortness of breath, dizziness and weakness in limbs and difficulty speaking. It's not so much of a phobia but rather its recognized as a type of anxiety usually associated with either a dramatic event or an innate fear that seems to encompass-" Lauren stopped talking when she noticed that Tamsin was pretty much ignoring her. Lauren sighed. "I'm not afraid of flying."

"Sure. Hey look, it's not a big deal right?" Tamsin tried to be comforting but she was pretty sure she sounded more condescending than anything.

"It's not the flight that bothers me. It's more the takeoff and landing. Did you know that studies have shown the majority of accidents occur within the first three minutes of takeoff and within the last five minutes of landing? Once we're up in the air I'm fine, it's just getting up there that makes me nervous." Lauren fidgeted with her hands a little as she sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For probably freaking you out a little bit. I tend to do that. Ramble I mean. When I'm nervous. Look I'll be fine."

"Oookay. Good to know. Well looks like we're here. Oh and look, Mutt and Jeff are here also."

Lauren quirked her eyebrow. "What is your problem with Bo and Kenzi?"

"No problem. Just not really a people person." Tamsin didn't allow time for Lauren to respond as she hopped out of the truck and grabbed their bags from the bed of the truck. They'd packed light for the trip and Tamsin easily carried the bags over to the runway as the pair walked up to the two tired brunettes.

"Ladies." Tamsin gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the pair who looked at her with minimal disdain.

"Tamsin." Bo greeted the tall Valkyrie with a brief nod as Kenzi sort of grunted out a hello.

Lauren walked up to the trio and the group walked out to the runway towards the plane Evony had set up for them. The HondaJet sat on the runway waiting for the foursome and Kenzi seemed to perk up at the sight of the expensive aircraft.

"Holy shitballs. You know if the Morrigan has the hookups like this maybe being Dark isn't going to suck so bad." She grinned at the other three as they reached the stairway set up next to the plane for them to board. Before they could head up however a handsome man stepped out and greeted them.

"Ladies, welcome."

"Who are you?" Bo's question wasn't aggressive but rather held a curious tone that made Kenzi and Lauren and Tamsin all roll their eyes a little. She never seems to turn off the Succubus nature.

"Ryan Lambert. Evony sends her best and she wanted me to tag along on this little trip to make sure you are all have what you need. _Whatever_ you need." The last statement was directed at Bo with a gleam in his eye. Tamsin rolled her eyes at the obvious undertone of his message.

"That's great. But why didn't she tell any of us we were going to be picking up a new band member?"

Ryan laughed. "So you must be Tamsin. Yeah Evony was pretty accurate in her description. Which must make you Lauren? Nice to meet you Doctor." Ryan gave the blonde women a smile and ushered them onboard. Bo and Kenzi stepped up the stairs and Bo greeted Ryan with a warm smile as she introduced herself and the short Goth girl.

"Well nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Bo and this is Kenzi."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ryan gave a little bow as the women entered the aircraft looking around at its lavish furnishings.

"Wow." Bo seemed impressed as she took in the plush chairs and fully stocked mini-pantry.

"She's a beauty huh? The HondaJet is the newest innovation in efficient travel. She can fly faster and quieter than any private jet in the skies right now and she does so with less fuel and provides a smoother ride than any aircraft out there. We'll be at our destination in about seven and a half hours so sit back ladies and relax."

The interior was definitely designed with comfort in mind with six oversized seats organized in three rows of pairs towards the front of the aircraft. There was a bench seat with a four foot table in the middle of the aircraft directly across the mini-pantry with a working stove and microwave. There were two lavatories towards the aft of the aircraft and there were three large screens throughout the interior with a fully linked satellite input allowing them to watch over a thousand cable channels as well as connect directly to video chat as necessary. A workstation had been set up next to the bench seat with a laptop and satellite phone which would allow the group to make and receive communication if necessary.

"Ladies, this is Cassandra. She'll be taking care of us on this flight so if there's anything you desire please let her know." Cassandra smiled at the group and nodded at Ryan as he glanced at his watch.

"Well we should be airborne shortly."  
"Wait where are the pilots?" Lauren asked with concern.

"Pilots? Oh not pilots." Ryan smiled.

"So who's flying the plane?" Lauren's concern grew a bit at his blasé attitude.

"Flying? Oh me." Ryan winked at her as he turned to head to the cockpit. Just then his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before heading out of the plane to take the call.

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"Everything in order?"_

_"Of course."  
"And you remember the plan?"_

_Ryan laughed. "Don't worry Evony. Everything's fine. We'll be in and out with no problems."_

_"Just be sure to bring them back unharmed got it?"_

_"Like I said don't worry. Gives you wrinkles."_

_"Don't worry about me darling. Now you let me know if anything changes."_

_"You got it."_

Ryan hung up and headed back into the jet. After shutting and securing the door he turned to the group.

"Shall we ladies?"

"Uh um. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ryan smiled at Lauren's unsure questioning. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Doctor. I've done this thousands of times. Haven't lost a passenger yet." He winked at her as he made his way to the cockpit.

Lauren sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs in the last row of seats and tried to relax. Tamsin sat down next to her with a laugh and patted her awkwardly on the leg.

"Relax Doc. Seriously. We'll be fine."

Lauren gave her a tight lipped smile but didn't say anything. Bo and Kenzi sat down in the row in front of them and Kenzi immediately started playing with the buttons and turned on the screen that was encased in the back of the seat in front of her. Bo smiled at Kenzi's kid like behavior and sat back to get comfortable. Cassandra walked over to the pair and asked if they needed anything. Kenzi ordered an Irish coffee and Bo just ordered regular coffee as they sat back in comfort.

"Really Kenz? Drinking already?"  
"Hey mama knows this will be a long flight so if mama wants to unwind then that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Bo laughed at Kenzi's behavior and just nodded in agreement. It wouldn't hurt for her friend to have a drink since the trip would take a while.

_"Alright we are clear for takeoff. Ladies please buckle up and enjoy the ride."_

Tamsin noticed Lauren tense up considerably as the jet pushed back and made its way down the runway to prepare for takeoff. Lauren had a deathgrip on the armrest and Tamsin thought she should do something to ease the Doctor's stress but wasn't sure what to do.

"Try breathing. It might help?"

Lauren didn't acknowledge Tamsin's attempt to ease her discomfort as the continued staring straight ahead. Tamsin didn't really know what to do about this situation and it was making her uncomfortable seeing Lauren so tense. She needed to provide a distraction so she did the only thing that came to mind. She punched Lauren in the leg hard enough for her to feel but light enough to not cause any bruising or damage.

"Owww."

"Hey!"

"Woah Bo calm down."

"Dude relax."

Upon hearing Lauren's yelp Bo had jumped up and pulled her dagger on Tamsin who looked at the Succubus with a 'you've gone crazy' look. Kenzi had also jumped up and was leaning over the back of the seat looking at the scene with an amused look on her face. Lauren put her hand up to Bo's arm.

"Bo stop. I'm fine. It's okay."

Bo looked from Lauren to Tamsin with an unbelieving look on her face. She slowly put the dagger down and re-sheathed it while glaring at the Valkyrie who smirked at her. Bo wasn't pleased.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, just needed a way to distract the good Doc here." Tamsin's sarcasm made Bo roll her eyes as she nodded and sat back down in her seat.

Lauren turned to Tamsin with a confused look. "Why did you do that?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Worked didn't it?"

"What?"

Tamsin pointed out the window and Lauren could see that they were airborne. With the commotion she didn't even notice the jet had taken off and now they were safely cruising, unbelievably smoothly, at 35,000 feet.

"Oh. I see. Um…thanks. You didn't need to do that." Lauren smiled sheepishly at Tamsin who shrugged as if to say 'whatever' and relaxed in her seat while extending the leg rest and getting comfy.

Behind them Kenzi was enjoying her Irish coffee and laughing at the apparently awkward situation the group found themselves in.

"So who knew the Doc didn't like to fly?"

"What?" Bo was disrupted from her thoughts by Kenzi's remark. She was uncomfortable with the Valkyrie's unconventional methods of curing Lauren's anxiety and she wasn't sure she wouldn't take a swing at the tall blonde if the opportunity presented itself. Bo shrugged and tried to relax as the group settled in for the long flight.

_Four hours later_

Kenzi had passed out after four or five Irish coffee's and was dead to the world as she curled up into a little ball on the oversized chair. Bo had joined Cassandra and Ryan up front in the cockpit as Ryan entertained them with various stories about France and his international travels. Apparently he and Cassandra had been a team for quite a while and have worked jobs for the Dark Fae all over the world. Bo seemed interested enough in him and Ryan was definitely turning up the charm for her benefit. Bo tried to keep her attention divided between Ryan and a watchful eye on Tamsin and Lauren but since they were sitting so far back it was difficult for her to see and hear exactly what was going on.

Tamsin had fallen asleep after a few cocktails and her head had rolled to one side and was currently taking up residency on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren was awake and reviewing some of the files she had with her trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the woman next to her. The little overhead light that Lauren as using to read casted a soft light on Tamsin's face and Lauren glanced over at Tamsin with a small smile as she watched Tamsin sleep. Tamsin was a complicated creature and the more time she spent with the old warrior the more Lauren was intrigued by her. Some part of her knew it was the Doctor in her as she was the first of her kind that Lauren had encountered but Lauren also knew some part of her was curious about the non-warrior side of her. Lauren took notice of Tamsin's softened features as she slept soundly and how innocent Tamsin looked with her guard down. Lauren wondered what haunted the woman and why she was so unstable. Like she'd admitted to Kenzi, Lauren did find Tamsin attractive, it was hard not to, but Lauren didn't feel the overwhelming draw to her she'd felt when she first met Bo.

Maybe it was due to Tamsin's sarcasm and attitude which Lauren knew was a defense mechanism or maybe it was due to Tamsin's bi-polar behavior ranging from caring and sincere to flat out bitchy and rude but Lauren was still curious. Lauren knew she felt some level of attraction to the tall blonde but didn't know if Tamsin was the type of person who she could handle exploring that attraction with. Heck Lauren wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to explore her feelings of attraction with the Valkyrie knowing it would cause a major rift with Bo who has already voiced her displeasure with the warrior. Lauren smiled again as Tamsin mumbled slightly in her sleep and Lauren decided she might as well get some rest also. She moved her files off to the shelf next to her and turned off the overhead light letting the darkness encompass them. Lauren took the blanket out of its spot in the seat in front of her and spread the blanket over herself and Tamsin. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the craziness of everything that was going on at the moment.

**_And off we go to France. I know this is slow going, but I think things will be picking up soon. I had a lot of setup to do with these characters and this situation so hopefully I can move things along a little faster now. Reviews/Feedback/Criticism or whatever always appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy! _**


	11. Chapter 9

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**Chapter 9**

"Psst. Hotpants. Tammy. WAKE UP!"

"Don't ever call me that again." Tamsin grumbled without opening her eyes. She wasn't happy at being woken from her rather comfortable sleep and started to panic slightly as she felt a weight on her body. Tamsin opened one eye and tried to figure out what was going on. She could makeout the outline of Kenzi leaning over the back of her seat from in front of where Tamsin sat but she couldn't really see much else since the lights in the cabin were dim and they appeared to be landing at night. Tamsin looked to her left and noticed blonde hair snuggled into her side. '_What the_,' thought Tamsin as she tried to sit up a little without waking the woman next to her. Apparently at some point after Tamsin had fallen asleep Lauren had decided to take a nap also and now Tamsin found herself basically cuddling with the human Doctor. Tamsin did not cuddle.

"Uh yeah you might want to fix that before Bo comes back…unless you want a royal rumble to break out right here."

"Yeah not exactly my idea of the mile high experience."

Kenzi gave Tamsin a knowing look and nodded towards the cockpit where Bo was still being entertained by Ryan and Cassandra. Tamsin nodded a 'thanks' and looked at Lauren's sleeping form trying to figure out how to wake her nicely so she doesn't freak out. Tamsin took note of how she appeared to have an arm around Lauren and how oddly normal it felt to hold the smaller woman in her arms. '_Get a grip,_' thought Tamsin as she patted Lauren lightly with the hand that was currently residing around the Doctor's shoulders.

"Lauren. Hey Lauren wake up."

"Isotopes…"

Tamsin smiled at Lauren's incoherent rambling. Tamsin shook her a little harder.

"Hey Lauren. Wake up…come on Doc. Wake up."

Lauren blinked her eyes as she started to rouse but didn't move her head from its current spot. Lauren could feel the vibration through Tamsin's chest as she spoke softly.

"Doc? You awake?"

Tamsin's words registered a little clearer now and Lauren sat up suddenly as she realized what position her and Tamsin were in. Tamsin smiled at the semi-confused woman sitting next to her.

"Have a good rest Doc?"

"Uh. Um. Yes. Thank you. Sorry…about…that."

Lauren motioned towards where she was just resting and Tamsin waived her off.

"No worry Doc. I'm more than just a pretty face. Make a pretty good pillow too it seems."

"Um…" Lauren blushed slightly at Tamsin's teasing and cleared her throat before answering. "Well I didn't take Valkyrie's for the cuddling type."

"Touché. But then again there's a lot you don't know about me." Tamsin winked at her as she got up to use the lavatory. Bo had returned to her seat just then and she got a strange feeling as she took in Lauren's expression as she watched the tall blonde walk to the back of the plane. Lauren noticed Bo had returned and she smiled at her.

"How's our pilot doing?"

Bo smirked slightly at Lauren's teasing and she nodded with no trace of embarrassment or shame. "He's fine. Seems he's quite the jet setter. He and Cassandra summer in Paris and he's pretty excited to show us France."  
"Hmm. I see. Does he have any info that might help us figure out the Dyson situation?"

"He has a contact who's going to meet us in Marseille. She seems to be a local to the region and from what I can tell she is very old. Hopefully she will have some good information that might help us out. How about you? Did you get some rest?"

Lauren blushed slightly but thankfully the lights were still dim so she doubted that Bo noticed. "Yes I did some further reading of the journals I brought with me but I did get some rest in."

"Good. Tamsin bothering you?"

"Did I hear my name?"  
Tamsin had returned from the lavatory and resumed her seat next to the Doctor. Bo just smiled at the Valkyrie although Lauren could tell she was irritated.

"Yes I was just asking how the flight was?"

"Great. Slept like a log."

Bo nodded curtly at Tamsin and sat down in her own seat with a slight roll of her eyes. She _really_ didn't trust Tamsin but from what she could see so far the warrior's only agenda was to look after Lauren, which, was fine in her book as long as it stayed professional. Ryan had announced over the intercom that they were headed into their final descent so the ladies all sat back and relaxed and within half an hour the jet had safely touched down on a quiet airstrip in the middle of nowhere it seemed. The cabin lights came on and quickly the four ladies stood up to grab their things and deplane the aircraft. Bo and Kenzi headed out first with Lauren following behind. Cassandra followed her and escorted the group towards the large SUV that was waiting for them. She produced keys from her pocket and unlocked the car and soon the group down on the ground began loading their belongings into the trunk. Back on the plane Ryan had stopped Tamsin before she could trail Lauren out of Jet.

"Hey. So look, I feel like we didn't get off on the right foot."

Tamsin glared at the Loki. "And what foot would that be?"

Ryan gave Tamsin his trademark charming smile. "The side that knows what the Morrigan's plan is here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and gave Ryan her patented bored/angry stare, not liking all the questions he had.

"Okay. We'll pretend we don't know. Good plan. Let's go with that." Ryan laughed as he put his hands on his hips. "I just have to know though, what is a Valkyrie doing on this assignment? I mean isn't that kind of like overkill?"

Tamsin sighed in annoyance. "Look _dude_ I don't know what you're talking about but if there's something you're not telling me I suggest you start."

"The Morrigan. Plan? Keep them safe? Well, at least most of them."

"Most?"

Ryan laughed again as he made to exit the jet. "The Succubus and the Doctor. The other human is disposable. Relax TamTam. We're on the same team here."

Tamsin grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "What do you mean the Succubus AND the Doctor? Since when is it both?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Look you want answers call the Morrigan. For now, let's go they're waiting." Ryan exited the jet and walked along the tarmac towards the SUV. Tamsin fell into step beside him and looked around curiously.

"Where are we?"

"Unmarked airfield. Makes it much easier to get in and out."

Tamsin looked around again as they reached the vehicle. It was pitch black all around them so she couldn't tell if they were in the middle of the forest or an open field. She climbed into the SUV and took the available seat next to Kenzi who was in the middle row of seats as Lauren and Bo were sitting the back row. Tamsin wanted to turn around and see what was going on but she wouldn't let herself knowing that if she did that Lauren would probably get irritated with her. Instead she stared out the window as Ryan climbed into the driver's seat and the group headed towards their lodging for the duration of their stay. After about twenty minutes the SUV turned off the main road they were on and into a long driveway. Soon the large estate came into view and Kenzi just about hopped out of her seat as she took in the luxury residence. Ryan turned around after he parked.

"Welcome to Chateau Miramar. Personal estate of the Marquette family and our home sweet home for the next few days."

The group exited the vehicle and were greeted by three large men who assisted them with their belongings. The group made their way into the foyer of the estate and Ryan pointed a few things out to the group.

"So kitchen is down the hall to the left, the main common area is behind me and to the right and all the bedrooms are upstairs."

"Uh how many bedrooms are there?"

"Three. So hopefully everyone can play nicely. There's a common area on the second level as well and the library and wine cellar are down below. If you're hungry just let Christophe know, he's usually in the kitchen or out in the garden. There are bathrooms in each of the bedrooms and two others on this floor just off the kitchen and dining areas. Since it's pretty late I think Cassandra and I are just going to turn in for the night. Breakfast is usually on the table by eight so we'll see you all then."

Ryan and Cassandra headed upstairs to turn in for the night leaving the four women staring at each other trying to not have an awkward conversation. Bo was looking between Lauren and Kenzi trying to figure out how to handle the sleeping arrangements. Kenzi must have noticed her discomfort so she stepped up per usual.

"So, how do we want to do this?"

Tamsin and Bo looked at each other but didn't say anything and Lauren was actually distracted as she was looking around the large foyer at the various paintings that hung on the walls. Kenzi nudged her slightly.

"So Doc, any preference in bed buddies or should we flip a coin?"

"Sorry? What?" Lauren was confused by what Kenzi said and who was pretty sure she didn't even hear what Ryan had said about the limited bedrooms. Kenzi smirked a little not letting this opportunity pass to have a little fun at the Doc's expense.

"Well two bedrooms, four of us. You do the math."

"Oh. Um. Either way is fine with me."

"You don't have a _preference_?" Kenzi gave Lauren a not so subtle wink that Bo caught immediately and huffed a little. She knew what Kenzi was referring to but she also recalled her conversation with Lauren from last night about them being friends for now and she didn't want to make a bad situation worse by throwing attitude about this predicament.

"It's fine. Look Kenzi you're with me and Lauren you and Tamsin can take the other room. Okay lets go."

Bo grabbed her things and headed up the stairs with Kenzi on her heels. Tamsin grabbed her and Lauren's bags and motioned for her to follow the pair up the stairs. Once they had reached the top Lauren could see that Bo and Kenzi were settling into the first room closest to the stairs. The door at the end of the hall was shut indicating that was where Ryan and Cassandra were staying so she walked halfway down the long hallway and turned into the last open door.

The bedroom was decorated in simple furnishings and Lauren was impressed by the way it was obviously impeccably maintained but didn't reek of expensive taste like she'd expected when Ryan had mentioned this was Evony's family home. Tamsin followed Lauren into the room and set their bags down on the sofa that sat next to the large dresser/vanity that ran about halfway across the room. The large four poster bed sat in the middle and the floor to ceiling windows on the opposite wall met in the middle where French doors opened to a balcony. It was a gorgeous room and Tamsin would have appreciated it more if she were into those kinds of things. She watched Lauren wander around the room and open the doors to the balcony before stepping outside into the warm summer night. Tamsin didn't know why Lauren was so quiet so she decided to take a shower to relax a bit. She'd let Lauren know she would be in the bathroom to which Lauren nodded but didn't say anything in response.

Out on the balcony Lauren found herself staring up at the sky and falling in love with the stars that were shining so brightly. The warm summer air felt nice on her skin and she leaned on the balcony as she looked out over the estate that was lit in the soft lights scattered throughout the sweeping lawn and garden. It was a gorgeous location and Lauren knew Evony must really want something from them for giving them access to her estate and her private jet. She was a little uneasy at why Ryan and Cassandra were tagging along but Bo seemed to be comfortable with them so that did quell her concern…slightly. She sighed to herself as she thought about Bo and she didn't know why she felt a little jealous at the thought of Ryan 'helping' Bo should the need arise. She was certain Bo wouldn't feed from Tamsin and laughed to herself at the thought of what that might entail.

"Something funny Doc?"

Lauren jumped at the sound of Tamsin's voice as she didn't realize how long Tamsin had been in the bathroom. Lauren turned around and noted Tamsin's grey sweatpants and white tank top and found herself noticing how beautiful the woman looked in her simple sleeping attire. The Valkyrie's blonde locks were tied in a loose ponytail and Lauren thought at that moment she looked stunning. '_Wow, this country is really getting to me,'_ she thought as she shook her head slightly. She gave Tamsin a small smile.

"No nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Ookay. Well look, as much as I didn't mind, I don't want a repeat of naptime from earlier so I'm just going to sleep on the sofa okay?"

"No Tamsin it's okay. I promise no snuggling." Lauren gave Tamsin a bigger smile this time as she joked with the woman.

"I don't know Doc. I mean I might get a bad rep if you keep that up. But fine, I'll give you one more shot. You do that again and _you're_ sleeping on the couch."

Tamsin gave the Doc a friendly smile as she went to turn back into the room but Lauren took a step forward and reached out for her arm. Lauren grasped the strong woman's forearm with a light grasp and turned her back to face her.

"Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked down at Lauren and felt a strange feeling inside at the soft tone Lauren used when she said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Snuggling's our secret."

Tamsin rolled her eyes in mock annoyance but her slight smirk and playful look in her eye gave her away. She nodded acknowledgement and went to turn away again but was stopped this time by Lauren putting her other hand around her neck and bringing her back to face her. Tamsin started to panic slightly as Lauren leaned up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. The action caught the Valkyrie off guard and Lauren gave her a small smile as she leaned back slightly.

"Goodnight."

Tamsin didn't know what to say and her voice wasn't working with her brain anyway so she did what she always did. Acting strictly on impulse she lifted her hands to cup Lauren's face and pulled her in for a slow kiss on the lips. The kiss was brief and when Tamsin opened her eyes Lauren still had her eyes shut as if trying to burn the memory into her brain. Tamsin stepped backwards out of Lauren's grasp and when she spoke she didn't even recognize the soft tone to her own voice.

"Goodnight."

Tamsin went back into the room and slipped into bed facing away from the open balcony doors. Lauren stood there staring at Tamsin's sleeping form as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Like it or not Lauren was afraid she'd started something and now that she'd awakened something inside herself she wasn't sure she wanted to fight it.

**_So…round one seems to go to CopDoc huh? I know, I know there are a lot of Doccubus votes out there so we'll see what happens. Like I said I don't have a preference between the two so I'll just see where this story goes. Reviews/Feedback/Criticism or whatever always appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy! _**


	12. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note 2:**

Thank you for hanging around this little journey of mine up until this point. I just wanted to take a second to clarify a couple of things which hopefully make sense.

First off, the intent of the story is twofold, on one hand there is the pairing side and on the other hand is the "what happened to Dyson" side, which I do realize needs fleshing out, but since I'm not a historian nor a scientist is taking me longer to do so. I have a plan there and if anyone is either of those things and wants to lend me a hand with that stuff I'd be more than happy to have company!

Second, I appreciate the feedback about choosing an endgame. This is a learning process for me so any feedback about the structure/pacing etc is helpful! My thought behind the back and forth with Lauren's character is trying to shadow the back and forth that Bo went through in seasons 1 and 2 on the show. The title of the story is my tag line – it could happen. Sort of like a what if…what if Lauren was the nucleus of the story instead of Bo? For me as the writer it's fun to explore the 'what if' given place and circumstance but I do understand the frustration as a reader in wanting to know how it unfolds. I had intentionally not declared an endgame as part of the fun of the story in that I'm trying to do something more fluid rather than a predetermined end game story.

That being said, I will indulge those who have asked to shed a light on the direction of the story. At this point, if I had to choose I feel the story is flowing more towards a Lauren/Tamsin endgame and it will be written to that pairing. That doesn't mean there won't be Lauren/Bo and Lauren/Evony, however major or minor those pairings reveal themselves, but the overall pairing it seems has led to Lauren/Tamsin. Personally, I am a Lauren/Bo fan based on the show, however Season 4 has kind of turned that on its head and that combined with the way I've set up the characters in this little story make it hard to follow that endgame. Again, I do appreciate that feedback about wanting to know what the endgame is and appreciate those who take the time to read.

Lastly, again just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing. So far this has been a fun experience. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 10

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Gotta love Google Translate. And I don't know why but I see Cassandra as being British…so I'm going with it._

_R&R appreciated._

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Lauren awoke to find the spot next to her empty and sheets cool to the touch which signaled the fact that Tamsin had been gone for a while. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9:00am meaning she royally overslept, something she hasn't done since undergrad at Yale. Lauren quickly jumped out of bed and spent a few minutes getting ready before heading downstairs hoping she wouldn't be the last one at the table. To her surprise the only person seated at the large table was Cassandra, who appeared to be having tea with her morning paper. Lauren cleared her throat upon entering the large dining area.

"Good morning."

Cassandra looked up from her paper and smiled at the Doctor. "Good morning to you. I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah. Too well. Time zone changes must have really caught up with me."

Lauren gave a sheepish smile as she sat down at the table. Spread out on the table was quite the breakfast selection including waffles, pancakes, muffins, bagels with lox, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon and ham with tea, coffee and orange juice to drink. Lauren poured herself a cup of coffee and looked around the quiet house for signs of the others.

"So um is everyone else awake or…?"

"Yes, they've all eaten breakfast and Ryan took them into town to retrieve some files from the library. I elected to stay here and I thought you and I should have a little chat this morning."

Lauren studied the raven haired woman trying to figure out what her play was. Lauren figured both she and Ryan were Dark but without knowing what kind of Fae they were, Lauren was clueless as to what to expect. Cassandra could feel the curiosity rolling off of Lauren in waves so she set her paper to the side and sat back in her chair.

"Tell me Doctor, do you know why you're here?"

Lauren shrugged. "Well we're looking for Dyson. Research based on his case files and notes he'd left behind as well as accessing the Morrigan's archives indicate that this was an area he is most likely interested in."

"And why is that?"

Lauren sat up straighter. Something about the way Cassandra was questioning her didn't sit right. Lauren proceeded cautiously. "Being one of the oldest, if not the oldest, city in France, this is most likely a location that would connect to the Rougaru."

"Come now Doctor. Don't have to be shy. You are here seeking out the Originals are you not?"

"And if we were?" Lauren squinted a bit as she tried to gauge the woman's reaction. Cassandra didn't miss a step though as she nonchalantly waived off the notion.

"Then you would be fools. However, I believe there is more to this story than either you or I know of."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the Originals have existed for thousands of years without a trace for a reason. No, I believe we are here for something greater than that. Tell me, the Succubus, Bo is it? What do you know of her?"

Lauren had to laugh almost sarcastically. "Well, what would you like to know?"

Just as Cassandra was going to ask her next question the front door opened and the remaining four inhabitants of the estate returned with armfuls of books and journals. They set the reading material down on the empty space at the far end of the table and Ryan turned to the pair with a smile.

"Good morning ladies. And how are we this morning?"

"Fine. What is all that?" Lauren pointed to the books with raised eyebrows.

"Enough reading to keep us entertained from now til forever. So this is what hell is like…" Kenzi grumbled a little as she sat down at the table and reached for a pancake and a cup of coffee. She proceeded to dunk the pancake in the coffee and ate in silence as everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"Eww. Ok anyway, so what's the plan? More reading?" Tamsin sulked as she sat down across from Kenzi and reached for a bagel to chew on.

Everyone seemed to look at Lauren and Bo who shared an 'I don't know' look before Bo spoke up.

"Well yeah I suppose for now. When are we meeting up with your contact again?"

Ryan glanced at his watch. "Well she should be here soon actually. So why don't we just relax and finish breakfast and we'll pick up later today?"

The group moved the reading materials off to the side and proceeded to eat through the delicious meal quickly. Lauren was sitting on one end next to Bo who was sitting next to Tamsin. Kenzi sat across from them with Ryan and Cassandra to her left. Everyone ate in silence for a bit before Bo's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what kind of Fae are you guys? I mean you know what kind I am but what about you?"

Ryan and Cassandra shared a look and a smile as he answered for them. "I'm a Loki and Cassandra here is a Simurgh."

"I thought Loki were extinct?" Lauren looked confused.

"Almost." Ryan smiled and winked at her.

"What's a Sim…what are you?"

Cassandra smiled at the small Goth human. "Simurgh. We're a clan of very old and very knowledgeable creatures."

Lauren nodded and looked over at Kenzi. "The Simurgh are known for their wisdom and their benevolence. What little is known about them suggests they are similar to the Phoenix but are much older and have been around almost since the beginning of time."

Cassandra gave the Doctor an impressed smile. "Very good. So in short, I take Ryan on his little excursions and provide resources and backup to him while keeping him safe."

Ryan laughed at her statement. "Or something like that. Oh that must be Katya."

The doorbell had rung and one of the large men that greeted the group yesterday opened it. A lithe fiery haired woman entered the room. She was dressed in an expensive power suit but her hair was done in a casual manner and she gracefully entered the room as if she owned the place. She lowered her sunglasses and greeted the group with a charming smile.

"Ladies, Ryan. How can I be of service?" Expecting her to have some sort of accent the group seemed surprised that she spoke with a clearly American draw to her words. Tamsin looked up and upon seeing the woman's face she sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Well I'll be damned. Last time I saw you, you were blonde."

"Mmm. And last time I saw you, you were dead. Or so I thought."

"You wish. Couldn't kill me if you tried honey."

"Oh but I believe I did. And I did."

Everyone, including Ryan and Cassandra, were looking at the pair with confused faces. Tamsin rolled her eyes and waived at the newcomer.

"Angel this is everyone. Everyone, Angel."

"Actually I go by Katya now. Angel was so…trite."

The group introduced themselves to Katya and she took a seat at the table with them. Turns out Tamsin knew her a lifetime ago during WWI when she was stationed in France. At the time she was a German solider and Katya – Angel back then – had been someone she knew, a friend who even gave her refuge at times and gave her a place to hide. Apparently though, Angel had tried to kill Tamsin once as she believed Tamsin had stolen goods and supplies from her family, which at the time was a major offense. Turns out the Nazi's did it and Tamsin "died" before Katya could make amends. Katya explained to the four travelers that her family has been around literally since the beginning of time. A descendant of the oldest Gryphon clan her heritage is mixed Fae and human and her particular bloodline is one of the few hybrid lines that is held on high by all the Fae as her human side is said to be a descendant of supernatural beings. She herself was born during the Roman empire and she'd been in various parts of Europe and Asia her entire existence.

"So is that why you used the name Angel?"

Kenzi was intrigued by the story Katya was telling. She was a bit skeptical because anything dealing with religion was bunk in her book, but the fact that this woman's family was of mixed Fae/human descent was something she was interested in. Katya smiled at the petite human and gave her a wink.

"Sorry darlin, that was coincidence."

"Bull. But ok I'll believe you for now."

Kenzi laughed and moved down the table to grab more food as she was seemingly always hungry. For such a small human that girl could put away enough food to out eat three large men. Ryan excused himself to tend to a phone call leaving Lauren, Bo, Tamsin and Cassandra with Katya.

"So did Ryan tell you why we were here?"

Katya looked at Bo and nodded. She pulled a few large folders out of her bag and set them on the table.

"He told me you wanted information on the Originals as well as any information about a Light Fae shape shifter that might be in the area. These files contain all of our known whereabouts of any Light Fae in the country as well as some personal archives about the Originals. Are you sure you want to get involved with them though? They are a very powerful group and don't take kindly to those outside of their circle having anything to do with them."

Bo nodded. "We think that either Dyson went after them or they may know where he is and why he is here."

Katya looked concerned. "IF you decide to go after them you need to be sure. You go after them half cocked and you'll end up dead. Also, be very careful when traveling between Light and Dark territory. The two are extremely territorial and will kill or imprison any of the opposite fealty they discover on their land. If you need access to Light territory you let me know."  
"Oh BoBo doesn't have to worry about that."

Katya turned to Kenzi with a puzzled expression. "And that would be because?"

"Unaligned. Won't pick a side. Yada yada. It's kind of my brand." Bo huffed out.

At this piece of information Katya looked up at Cassandra with a raised eyebrow. She didn't say anything and just nodded. Lauren noticed the exchange but didn't say anything as she wasn't sure why that piece of information would cause Katya to look slightly alarmed.

"Okay then. Well I think you all have what you need from me. Give me a call if you need anything else."

Katya gathered her things and headed out the door. Just outside she saw Ryan talking animatedly on his cell phone. Katya marched up to him and grabbed the phone away from him and hung it up with an angry look on her face. Ryan looked at her in surprise.

"Woah hey. I was using that you know."

"You didn't tell me SHE was the one who needed help."

"Does it matter?"

Katya glared at him and took a step back. She straightened out her jacket and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Fine. Well you better know what you're doing."

"And the wolf?"

"Think he's taken up residence down by the docks. He's been waiting on a package from his Ash to confirm suspicion."

Ryan nodded and Katya turned to leave. Ryan watched her walk away before heading back into the house to find the dining area empty save for Cassandra who was looking through the journals he'd retrieved from the library.

"Where is everyone?"

"Bo and her human went to walk the grounds and Lauren and Tamsin went back upstairs."  
"Oh well good for them…" Ryan leered a little bit and Cassandra rolled her eyes. He took a seat next to her at the table.

"Does she know anything?"

"No. She knows of the Originals but not the rest. I see you failed to inform Katya of her either?"

"She didn't need to know."

"Well she knows now."

Ryan nodded and sighed. With Katya gaining this information his job just got a little bit tougher. However, his discovery of Tamsin and Katya's past might be the advantage he needs to ensure everything stays as planned.

_Meanwhile our on the estate grounds_

"So this is really something huh?"

"Do you think he's here Kenz?"

Kenzi and Bo were walking the grounds doing surveillance or at least their version of it. They'd walked down the north side and were headed along the west wall which would lead them back to the main house.

"Sure. I mean who wouldn't want to take a trip to this fabulous country?"

Kenzi waived her arms dramatically as she walked alongside Bo who laughed at her antics.

"Well a little heads up would have been nice."

"Oh you mean like - hey Bo I'm totally just gonna skip town actually no, skip the country for a few so don't wait up?"

"Or something like that."

"Come on Bo. It's Dyson we're talking about. I mean, don't get me wrong…this is the best field trip _ever_ but don't you think we kinda jumped the gun here?"

Bo stopped walking and looked at Kenzi disbelievingly.

"I would do the same for you. Any of you."

Kenzi gave Bo a sympathetic smile as she put her arm around Bo's shoulders.

"I know honeybuns. Look why don't we go back inside, relax, do a little light reading, and maybe we'll figure something out?"

Bo laughed at Kenzi's comment and nodded her head. They spent the remainder of the short walk back to the main house discussing possible reasons Dyson may be in the country and by the time they settled down with some of the files they'd retrieved from the library both women passed out from exhaustion.

_And upstairs let's check in on the two blonde's_

Lauren had taken up residency on the bed leaning back against the headboard as she had maneuvered herself between the piles of paper that Katya brought over. Thinking about the look she saw on Katya's face when she found out Bo was unaligned, Lauren was sure there was something in the files she'd brought over that would give them useful information. She'd spread the papers out on the bed and was pouring over them with newfound earnest. Tamsin was sitting out on the balcony with some of the texts from their excursion earlier but truth be told she wasn't really reading. She was mostly relaxing and had accidently fallen asleep some point between pages 2 and 3 of what she was reading.

After a few hours Lauren looked up from the papers and stretched her back a little and tried to get out the kinks. She looked around and noticed Tamsin was still on the balcony so she got off the bed and padded out to check up on her. Finding the Valkyrie asleep with the book in hand she smiled to herself. She reached down and gently removed the book from Tamsin's hand and set it on the edge of the lounge chair Tamsin was asleep on. Feeling the loss of contact with the book Tamsin reached up and grabbed Lauren's arm as her eyes shot open. Her eyes went wide when she realized Lauren was sitting right in front of her and that she had a death grip on the Doctor's arm. She let go quickly and mumbled an apology. Lauren rubbed the sore spot on her arm where Tamsin had been and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry. Note to self. Don't startle you awake."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So…how's the reading going?"

"Uh…great."

Tamsin gave Lauren a cheeky smile which caused Lauren to laugh. Tamsin smirked at Lauren a bit and sat up a little. She nodded towards the room.

"So find anything interesting?"

"I think I may have found something but I don't recognize the language and can't translate it."

"Hmm. Okay maybe Cassandra or Ryan can figure it out."

Lauren nodded and looked down at her hands. She fidgeted with her fingers a bit as she looked up at Tamsin.

"So…"

"So…what's up Doc?"

"Yesterday? What was that?"

"What?"

Tamsin looked at Lauren as if she were trying to read her mind. Lauren had never had the Valkyrie look at her so intensely and it was kind of unnerving. Lauren cleared her throat.

"Um. I mean. Well uh…it was um. Nice?"

Tamsin laughed heartily. "Nice? Jeez way to give a girl a complex."

"What I mean is. Well, why did you do that?"

Tamsin looked at Lauren with a noncommittal stare. She shrugged.

"Look do we need to talk about it? It happened, can't change it right? So don't sweat it."

"Okay. Um. Okay."

Lauren looked a little upset but nodded and went to stand up. Tamsin sighed to herself and before she knew it she'd reached out and grabbed Lauren's hand stopping her from leaving.

"Wait. Look, I'm really not good at this shit okay?"

Lauren gave Tamsin a tight smile.

"It's fine. Look like you said it happened. Can't change it right?"

Tamsin felt like crap and was trying to figure out what to say in this moment. She had a feeling it was one of _those_ moments that should mean something but living multiple lifetimes as a warrior didn't leave her a lot of time to develop her relationship skills. She knew Lauren wasn't going to be a one-time-thing kind of girl and since she was assigned to protecting her she knew she really shouldn't get invested. Tamsin reached for Lauren's hand.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like it happened but it was one kiss. Why do we have to talk about it?"

'_SO not making it better_' thought Tamsin as she saw Lauren's face harden slightly. Tamsin tried again.

"I mean you're right. It was nice."

Tamsin tried to smile at Lauren who gave her a weary look. Lauren cleared her throat.

"So we agree it was nice. That's…nice."

Tamsin held Lauren's gaze for a second before both women started laughing. Tamsin felt as if a weight was lifted from her slightly and she reached up and put her hand around Lauren's neck. She pulled down slightly causing Lauren to lean down towards her.

"Yes it was nice. So nice let's try it again. Maybe we'll come up with a better word to describe it."

Lauren smiled into the kiss as she leaned down and enjoyed the feel of Tamsin's lips softly brushing over hers. The kiss started off slow again with short, chaste kisses but soon Tamsin got impatient and her tongue found its way running along Lauren's bottom lip demanding entrance. Lauren marveled at how strong yet gentle Tamsin felt and she moaned as Tamsin's tongue met hers in a tentative dance that Tamsin let Lauren lead. After a short make out period Tamsin pulled back with a knowing smirk.

"So?"

"Mmmm…nice." Lauren teased with her eyes still closed. Tamsin scoffed and Lauren laughed as she sat up and looked down at the taller woman.

"Okay maybe more than nice."

"Better."

Lauren stood up and extended her hand to the Valkyrie who accepted it and got to her feet. She knew Lauren wanted to talk about what was happening but for now she was just going to enjoy this moment. The pair walked back into the room and over to the piles that Lauren had. She reached out and picked up the last file she was looking at and showed Tamsin.

"This is what I found but I don't recognize the language. It was among some of the other notes on the Originals from Katya's personal journals."

Tamsin looked at the hand written note on the worn paper:

_olhos tanto azul e marrom  
pele clara como escura cabelo dia como a noite  
virtuosa e humilde  
linhagens nobres que possuirão_

Tamsin sighed as she set the paper down.

"Don't know. Maybe we should go show the others and see if anyone can translate?"

Lauren nodded and turned to head downstairs. Tamsin took another look at the paper and the handwriting brought back memories of a time a long long time ago. As she read the translation she only had one thought: _Oh balls._

**_Not completely happy with how this turned out but I did my best to move along the "what happened to Dyson" storyline. And yes, I used Google translate because I don't speak any language but English ;) Reviews/Feedback/Criticism or whatever always appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy! _**

**_Translation for the thing Lauren found (not from anywhere in particular except for the one line from the show. Just something I made up…I think):_**

**_eyes both blue and brown_**

**_skin light as day hair dark as night_**

**_virtuous and humble _**

**_noble bloodlines they shall possess_**


	14. Chapter 11

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Spyklv – scary, you are reading my mind!_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

Lauren leaned back in the chair and stretched her back out as she rubbed her neck. Kenzi, Bo and herself had been sitting around the dining table, which was now transformed into the war table, for the past few hours looking over stuff. She'd come down earlier with Tamsin and they showed Bo and Kenzi what Lauren had discovered hidden in Katya's journal. Bo tried not to notice that Lauren's aura seemed different than it normally was as she watched the pair descend the stairs. It wasn't blindingly bright or anything, but it was definitely stronger than it was a few days ago which made her really want to either have a sit down with the Valkyrie and find out what was going on or punch her in the face. Either way, Bo had to bite back a comment that would probably be out of bounds of the 'friend' zone that she and Lauren were trying to be in.

Bo and Kenzi had awoken from their nap shortly before Lauren and Tamsin came downstairs and found Ryan and Cassandra at the table looking through various files and texts and they'd produced a laptop that was plugged in and being used by the Loki as he checked in on a couple of things. As soon as Tamsin and Lauren had surfaced Ryan jumped up from the computer and he and Cassandra dragged Tamsin out the door to get more research material. Or so they said. Not thinking anything of it Lauren showed the two what she'd found and Kenzi hopped on the computer that Ryan had vacated and did a quick Google search for the translation.

**_Portugese:_**

_olhos tanto azul e marrom  
_

_pele clara como escura cabelo dia como a noite  
_

_virtuosa e humilde  
_

_linhagens nobres que possuirão_

**_English:_**

_eyes both blue and brown_

_skin light as day hair dark as night_

_virtuous and humble _

_noble bloodlines they shall possess_

"Shit dude. Where did you find this again Doc?"

Kenzi and Bo stared at the script and Lauren looked down at the journal she had in her hand. '_This just doesn't make sense,_' she thought as she flipped through the pages. The rest of the journal was written in old French so she couldn't understand why there was something in another language hidden in here. She thought back to her conversation with Cassandra that morning and she had a bad feeling as she replayed the words she'd heard.

_'I believe there is more to this story than either you or I know of…_ _No, I believe we are here for something greater than that. Tell me, the Succubus, Bo is it? What do you know of her?'_

"Uh Lauren you okay?"

"What?" Lauren looked up at Bo's question with a confused frown on her face. She couldn't figure out why Cassandra was asking about Bo earlier. She had a feeling it had something to do with this passage. Lauren sat down in slight shock as she shook her head and tried to make sense of it all.

"I need to talk to Cassandra."

"Why?"

Bo had that look on her face that basically said 'tell me everything right now or I'll hurt you.' Kenzi sat down across from Lauren and bit her lip.

"What's up Doc? I mean it has to do with that right? I mean…this has to do with Bo right?"

"Lauren what do you know? What does Cassandra know?"

Lauren sighed. Bo was not the best at keeping her head in stressful situations and Lauren knew they needed answers before Bo went super Succubus on everyone. She ran her hands through her hair as she spoke.

"Cassandra asked me some interesting questions this morning. Something tells me she may have information that will help us figure out not so much about why Dyson may have come but…"

"What? What is it?" Bo was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance.

"She was asking about you Bo. She wanted to know more about you. Specifically she wanted to know what I knew about you."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lauren gave Bo an apologetic look as she shook her head.

Bo huffed a little and gripped the back of the chair she was standing in front of. She knew Lauren was telling her the truth about what she knew so the question now was what the hell was Cassandra up to? Bo sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay this officially got weird. Why would she be asking about me?"

"Hale!"

"Excuse me?"

Bo looked up at Kenzi's outburst. Kenzi jumped up and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She ran out the door to the patio and Lauren and Bo could hear her yelling into the phone, assumedly at Hale, to get her information. Bo turned back to Lauren with a stressed look on her face.

"Is there anything else you can think of? Maybe…never mind."

"What?" Lauren looked confused at Bo's cautious tone of voice.

"Maybe you can ask the Morrigan? I mean she seems to know all kinds of random stuff. She knew about Nadia, she knows you're here. I bet that bitch knows what Dyson is up to also. I don't know, maybe she knows something about me?"

Lauren thought about it and nodded her head as if to say 'yeah maybe.' Lauren looked thoughtfully at Bo as she thought about what the Morrigan could know.

"Do you think she's holding out information?"

"Who the queen of deception? Yeah I think so."

Lauren nodded but didn't make a move to pick up her phone. "I think until we have more information we should keep this to ourselves. Cassandra doesn't know you know she was asking about you. And we don't know what role Ryan is playing in all of this. It would be advantageous of us to keep this quiet for now."

"Really? I'd rather sit her down and ask what the hell her problem is. Maybe with a knife to her throat while doing so."

Bo started pacing in anger as she thought about what Lauren was saying. She knew the Doctor was probably right but she couldn't comprehend why someone half way around the world was interested in her specifically. Kenzi came back in with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Hale is sending over a file that he thinks we should take a look at. He doesn't know who this Cassandra chick is, but he did find something on the Originals that he says might be of help."

Kenzi sat back down at the laptop and pulled up her email. After a few clicks she was opening up the file he sent.

"Well…this isn't as helpful as he made it seem."

The three women were looking at the file which only contained a photograph of what appeared to be a brand on a patch of skin. It was a shaped like a sword but the blade appeared to be a feather and the hilt appeared to resemble the symbol for infinity. It made no sense and the photo was worn down which made it hard to figure out any details of the symbol itself.

"What the fae is that?"

Lauren shook her head and couldn't provide any further information. She'd never seen a symbol like that before and she had no clue as to what it meant. Bo put her hand down loudly on the table making Lauren jump slightly. Bo sighed.

"Okay this is ridiculous. We need a plan and all of these riddles are not helping. For now the focus remains on the original plan. We look for anything related to Dyson and the Originals and I'll deal with Cassandra and her twenty questions later. And Kenz, we keep this quiet for now. I think this is going to get a lot crazier so for now the information is on a need to know basis okay?"

"Roger dodger."

Bo nodded and motioned for Kenzi to shut her email down. Kenzi clicked the photo closed and logged out of her email before shutting the computer down.

"Well I think all of this research and discovery calls for an afternoon beverage. Don't they do that here?"

Lauren gave her a small laugh knowing what the younger girl meant. "Yeah that's England Kenzi and usually its tea."

"Close enough."

Kenzi jumped up and went into the kitchen in search of alcohol leaving Bo and Lauren alone in the dining area. Bo sat down on the chair adjacent to Lauren's and gave her a small smile.

"Well you can't say this isn't exciting right?"

Lauren laughed again. "Maybe too much excitement?"

"Something like that." Bo smiled and nodded. She watched Lauren fiddle with the paper in front of her and she reached out to put her hands over hers to still her movement. Lauren looked up with an unreadable look. Bo ran her thumb over the back of Lauren's hands in a comforting manner.

"Hey it's going to be okay. I mean I know we really have no idea what we're doing but everything will work itself out."

Lauren nodded. She was internally debating whether or not she should tell Bo about kissing Tamsin. Lauren knew Bo could read aura and no doubt Bo would have noticed if there was a change in hers. Since Lauren didn't know what controlled the brightness or strength of the aura she had no idea what Bo saw when she looked at her. Not wanting to make Bo more upset she thought it would be best to not tell her about that right now.

"I know. I'm just concerned about why Cassandra was asking questions about you and what your involvement in this could be."

Bo gave Lauren a small smile as they sat there enjoying the quiet moment. She'd forgotten how nice it was just to sit in quiet sometimes and at this moment Bo felt calmer than she had been since they started looking for Dyson. Unfortunately the quiet didn't last long as Ryan, Cassandra and Tamsin returned at that moment. Tamsin noted the position the two women were in but she didn't even bat an eye as she walked in and turned to head towards the kitchen.

"What happened to you guys?"

Bo stood up in alarm as she took in the damage done to the three people who just walked through the door. They all appeared to be sporting cuts and bruises but no one was saying anything. Tamsin kept walking and slipped into the kitchen as Ryan set a box down on the table. He gave Bo a sheepish look.

"Oh this? Nothing. We just had a little trouble getting this that's all?"

"A _little_ trouble?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Bo looked at him a second longer before turning her attention to the box. She motioned towards the object. "So what's in the box?"

"A gift."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and went upstairs to clean herself up. Bo and Lauren gathered around the box as Ryan pulled the lid off. He reached in and pulled out the object that confused Bo but Lauren knew exactly what it was.

"Is that…"

"Yep. The only one of its kind."

Ryan held the dagger out to Bo who gripped the handle cautiously. She didn't know what would happen when she touched it but Ryan looked at her with a laugh.

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt you."

"Bo this is the Carnwennan, legend has it that the sword has mythical properties, it can help shroud the user in shadow and can pierce through any object or element. It was thought to be lost during the 5th century when King Arthur used to keep it hidden under his robe. How did you find this?"

Ryan shrugged. "I know people. Anyway, use it only when you need to. We don't really know too much about it as no one has lived to tell what happens when it does get used."

Bo nodded and put the dagger back in the box. Ryan turned and headed upstairs to get cleaned up also. Kenzi strolled out of the kitchen with a drink in hand looking much happier. She gave Lauren a look and nodded towards the kitchen.

"Uh Doc I think she could probably use some patching up."

"Okay."

Lauren glanced at Bo as she walked to the kitchen to check up on Tamsin. Kenzi took her seat back at the table and looked up at Bo.

"So what's in the box."

"Weapon."

"Cool. Well at least he brought something useful."

"Uh huh."

Bo was lost in thought as she sat down. Between everything they'd discovered, her not knowing what was up with Lauren and this magic dagger, she had enough for the day. She reached over and stole a sip from Kenzi's drink.

"Hey lady get your own!"

Bo laughed and took another sip before handing the drink back to Kenzi. She patted the younger girls arm.

"Thanks Kenz. That was exactly what I needed."

_In the kitchen_

Lauren entered and saw Tamsin taking a shot of what looked like tequila out of a rather large shot glass, scratch that, it would definitely be defined as a cup not a shot glass. Lauren walked over to the Valkyrie and put a hand gently on her arm.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

Tamsin poured another 'shot' and threw it back with no problem. Lauren brought her other hand up to the underside of Tamsin's chin and turned her head slowly so she could survey the damage. Tamsin had a large scratch on her right cheek that ran down to her neck and a sizeable bruise already forming around her left eye. She had a busted lip and another bruise on her jaw near where Lauren's hand was. Tamsin let Lauren look over her injuries for a second before she moved her head out of Lauren's reach.

"Well I don't think your lip will be too bad but I think that cut will need stitches."

"Great." Tamsin huffed a little. She leaned on the table in front of her and Lauren could see her swollen knuckles and the finger marks on her arm indicating someone had grabbed her pretty roughly. She didn't understand why Tamsin's injuries seemed so much worse than Ryan and Cassandra's who had a few scrapes and only minor bruising. Tamsin went to pour another shot but Lauren put her hand up stopping her.

"Tamsin. What happened? I can't help you if I don't know what kind of Fae did this."

Tamsin looked at Lauren for a few seconds before she stood up straight. "I'm going to go take a shower." Tamsin left the kitchen before Lauren could stop her.

Lauren watched her walk away but didn't try and stop her. Lauren knew Tamsin wasn't going to open up to her easily, at least not yet. She'd dealt with Bo enough in the past to know that sometimes it's better to let them cool down for a bit before trying to help. She sighed before grabbing a bottle of wine and walked back into the dining area joining Bo and Kenzi at the table. The three women sat around the table for a bit trying to comprehend everything that happened today. What was supposed to be a day of answers just brought more questions.

An hour or so later Ryan and Cassandra reappeared and Christophe entered the room to let them know dinner would be in an hour or so. Bo and Kenzi decided it would be good to rest so they retired to the common area with more alcohol and snacks. Lauren went upstairs to check on Tamsin and when she entered the bedroom she smiled. Tamsin had fallen asleep after her shower and Lauren could see the scratch on her cheek wasn't as bad as it first looked. She quickly did a visual check of the warrior to see if there was any other visible damage. Satisfied that she looked relatively unharmed, Lauren was content to watch Tamsin sleep for a bit.

"Stop staring at me. It's weird."

Lauren smiled as Tamsin opened her eyes and looked up at her with drowsy eyes. Lauren reached out and ran her hand over Tamsin's arm down to her hand where she lightly grasped Tamsin's fingers in her own.

"You want to talk about what happened?"

Tamsin sighed but nodded. "We went down to the docks to retrieve the package douche bag had waiting for us. Some dudes showed up and we had to take care of it."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "And do you know what kind of 'dudes' these were?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Not sure. But one guy had a weird tattoo on his face. Like a sun or something."

"Hmm. I don't know what kind of Fae have that, but we can research it. Anything else you remember?"

"Nope. They were ready for us though. Shitbags."

Lauren smiled at Tamsin's grumbling and played with her fingers. "Well I'm glad you guys are okay. And next time try not to come back so beat up okay?"

Tamsin smirked. "Don't worry your pretty little head Doc. I'll be fine."

In an act that surprised both women Lauren smiled and leaned down to lay next to the Valkyrie who immediately moved her arm to make room for Lauren as she snuggled back into her. Lauren smiled a goofy smile and put her hand over the arm that was wrapped protectively around her waist. Tamsin held back a smile of her own.

"If you ever mention this I'll deny it."

Lauren laughed as she closed her eyes relaxing back into the woman. Tamsin watched the back of Lauren's head and listened to her breathing slow to a calm rhythm indicating she was falling asleep. Tamsin had no clue what she was doing but if you were to ask her honestly, at that moment, she was just too exhausted to care.

**_This was much more fun to write than the previous chapter…don't know why but it was. And once again, I love Wikipedia ;)_** **_Reviews/Feedback/Criticism or whatever always appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy! _**


	15. Chapter 12

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Ok here's your fair warning…this chapter will have a little more CopDoc "stuff" at the end. I'll put a break in there so if you aren't on board with that you can stop reading at that point. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12**

After a rather tasty dinner the group settled in to do more digging about the Originals and Katya returned with new information that one of them may be located in a town a few minutes away. There is an old school there that was built over the ruins of a church and Katya's source indicated that the old Lycan may be holed up in there as he was traveling between towns. There was a sordid link between the Lycan's and the Biblical era as one theory holds they were created by a higher being to ward off the evils that Lucifer created to take over the world. Another theory held though that the Lycan's were created by the fallen Angel himself as a way to walk between the natural and supernatural worlds concealed by their unique powers.

Lauren had found information that the shape shifters they knew of today may be descendants of the Originals as one of the powers they held was the ability to transcend between humans and other creatures. Lauren reasoned that if this was true then the shifters were an evolved species of the Lycan, which is why they were so powerful, and if the Originals were truly the oldest Lycan clan, then there may be some relevance there.

"So Dyson may be related to these…things?" Bo looked confused as she looked at the paper Lauren was writing on to try and explain the heritage link between shape shifters and the Originals.

"Maybe granddaddy wolf man howled loud enough and D had an itch to climb the family tree" Kenzi laughed in amusement at her own joke, which no one else found funny, and rolled her eyes at everyone's seriousness. "Jeez tough crowd."

"We don't know that for sure Kenzi, but IF there is a link then yes, there may be an innate means of communication between them and himself that even Dyson wasn't aware of."

Bo looked skeptical at Lauren's theory. "But why only him? I mean wouldn't there be a whole flock of shifters convening here? Why _just_ Dyson?"

"I don't know…" Again Lauren was stumped as she flipped through the pages of some journal not really paying attention to what she was looking at.

As she was flipping the pages a drawing of Dyson, or what appeared to be Dyson, fell out of the journal. Tamsin picked up the paper and looked at it curiously.

"Who is this?"

"Holy balls that looks exactly like Dyson." Kenzi snatched the drawing from Tamsin's hand and studied it closely. There were very subtle differences between what Dyson looked like and this drawing, but you could definitely see a resemblance here. Bo took the photo from Kenzi.

"Yeah this does look like him. Wait what is this?"

On the bottom of the photo was the word **защитник**

"Let me see…" Kenzi grabbed the photo back and peered at the word. She looked up. "It's Russian. _Zashchitnik_. It means to um…like defend, protect. Like a guardian."

The group looked at Kenzi and looked back at the photo. Lauren noticed Ryan and Cassandra share a 'look' and she set the journal she had in her hands down loudly on the table.

"Okay enough with the secrets. What are you not telling us?"

Ryan looked at Cassandra who shrugged. Katya looked at Ryan who nodded and Katya sighed.

"Let me tell you a story. Being as old as I am you hear a lot of stories, but ever since I was young one story in particular always stood out to me as unique. This story talks about the Originals not necessarily as the oldest clan, but rather the embodiment of both good and evil in one vessel. To protect the balance within the vessel or vessels, a group of beings was chosen and the burden was put on them to carry in secret. As time passed, stories of these chosen groups were told and passed down generation to generation sometimes in folk lore and sometimes in accounts of actual events. The Knights of the Round Table, the Forty-seven Ronin, the Masons. All stories of men who were devoted, albeit to good or evil, to fight and protect and keep safe and away from the eyes of those who weren't able to understand. But I've always wondered. What exactly were they protecting? No one knows why in every generation, in every lifetime these types of things occur. So the story goes that from now until the end of time this balance of order will constantly be in danger, and there will always be the need for those who will fight to keep it safe and more importantly…hidden."

Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi and Lauren all looked at each other with confusion clearly evident on their faces. Kenzi spoke up voicing what was probably the popular opinion among that group.

"Oookay. So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means the drawing you have in your hand is proof that the stories I've heard may be more real than you think."

Kenzi looked down and dropped the drawing she was holding like it was on fire. She had a scared look on her face as she looked up at Katya.

"So got any other bedtime stories of the non-freaky nature you want to share?"

Katya laughed. "Those are for another time. It's getting late, I need to get going."

"Wait…I mean you can't just dump this on us and then leave." Bo stood up in protest of Katya's departure.

"I'm sorry Bo, I really do need to leave. I'll be back though, and we can talk more then."

Katya gathered her things and left for the night. Kenzi and Bo were at a loss for what to do with this newfound information so Kenzi suggested they get tanked and pick it up in the morning. Ryan and Cassandra agreed and the four of them made their way into the common area to relax for the evening. It was nearing midnight and even though they'd gotten a short nap in, Lauren was exhausted. Noticing the sleepy look on the Doctor's face Tamsin suggested they head up to the room to retire for the evening. The pair walked quietly up the stairs and into the room where Tamsin shut and locked the door. What she had to tell Lauren couldn't be interrupted and more importantly, overheard. Lauren noticed Tamsin had locked the door and she raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright?"

Tamsin motioned for Lauren to sit down on the bed. Tamsin sat down next to her and stared straight ahead as she tried to think of how to say this.

"Yeah. So…you know the drawing of that guy? I've seen him before."

"Where?" Lauren cautiously turned to look at Tamsin who continued to look straight ahead. After a beat Tamsin sighed and looked down at her hands.

"At the docks earlier today."

"WHAT?" Lauren jumped up and started pacing slightly. She looked at Tamsin with a concerned face. "We need to tell Bo."

"I don't think we can."

"Why not?"

Tamsin sighed. She rubbed her hands along the top of her pants in frustration.

**_Flashback to earlier in the day_**

_Ryan, Cassandra and Tamsin exited the car once they'd reached the old port. Ryan and Cassandra charged ahead with Tamsin falling in line as she looked around cautiously._

_"What are we doing here again?"_

_"Picking up a package." Ryan looked over his shoulder at her nonchalantly as he walked into the large warehouse at the end of the main loading docks. Inside, a tall, lanky guy sat a makeshift desk looking through files and apparently taking notes in a separate folder. Ryan stepped forward. _

_"You the Ash's errand boy?"_

_The tall guy turned his head at the Loki's words but didn't say anything as he stood and looked directly at Tamsin. "Who's that?"_

_"None of your concern." Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest ready to unleash her Valkyrie powers if needed._

_Ryan waived her off. "She's with us. Did you have any trouble getting in country?"_

_"No." Tall and lanky guy said as he dug through the duffle bag he had next to him. He produced a small box which contained an item wrapped inside a cloth. He handed the box over to Ryan with a nod. "Does she suspect anything?"_

_Ryan opened the box and looked inside. He glanced up at the tall man. "No." _

_"Well be sure to keep it that way."_

_With a smile Ryan nodded his thanks and the threesome turned to leave. However, before they could take two steps four large and very angry looking men stopped them. They seemed to be interested in the box and before they knew what was happening they found themselves engaged in a fight. Ryan had handed the box off to Tamsin who was doing her best to keep it safe and avoid getting hit. One of the four surprised her though and his claw struck the side of her face leaving a large scar in its wake. One of the other four large men charged at her with a knife but before he could strike she heard a growl as the tall and lanky guy attacked the large fellow while pulling Tamsin out of the way. _

_Tall guy made quick work of the man and the other three seemed to stop fighting at that point. They stared down the tall guy who let out a low growl before the three backed out of the warehouse slowly. Tamsin looked down at the guy who was unconscious and noticed what appeared to be a hollowed out sun tattoo on his face. She didn't know what it meant but she took a mental note of it in case she needed to recall it later. Ryan and Cassandra dusted themselves off as they moved back towards the other two._

_"What are we going to do with him?"_

_Tall guy just nodded. "Go on. I got it."_

_Ryan nodded and motioned for Tamsin to follow him and Cassandra out. Before walking out Tamsin stopped and turned back. _

_"Hey. Thanks dude. You didn't have to do that."_

_"No problem." _

_"Who are you?"_

_"A friend."_

_They shared a look and tall guy nodded at her as she turned and exited with Ryan and Cassandra. Once they got into the car Tamsin spoke up._

_"Okay what the hell was that and what is in this damn box?" She pulled the lid off and took out the cloth. She held up the dagger and looked at Ryan angrily through the rear view mirror. "You're telling me we almost died over a fucking knife? Are you serious? And who the hell was that guy back there? What the hell is going on?"_

_Ryan gave her a serious look through the mirror, which in hindsight Tamsin should have taken as a bad omen, and sighed. "His name is Dyson. And he was doing his job."_

**_End flashback_**

"So you see now why we can't tell Bo? I don't think she's supposed to know he's here."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin in shock. During the replaying of events she'd resumed her seat next to Tamsin on the bed. She shook her head. '_It doesn't make sense…why would Dyson be involved?'_ then it hit her. She moved to the couch and dug through her bag for a pen and paper. She roughly drew a sketch of the top part of the tattoo she knew Dyson had on his back. She showed it to Tamsin.

"Did the sun look like this?"

Tamsin's eyebrows went up in shock. "Yeah pretty close. How did you know?"

"Dyson has the same tattoo on his back."

"Are you kidding me? So he's a nutjob too?"

Lauren sat down again as she blinked and tried to connect the pieces. O_riginals. Vessels. Protectors. Dyson. Carnwennan. Come on Lauren think…but if they were trying to get the box and Dyson stopped them what does that mean? Is he one of them? But he wouldn't try and kill Bo. Besides, if he wanted her dead he's had the chance before. Why now?_

Tamsin watched the wheels turn in Lauren's head. She waited patiently knowing the Doc was in full analysis mode right now and asking questions wasn't going to help. Lauren stood up and started pacing again. She stopped and looked at Tamsin.

"And you said the man with the tattoo on his face attacked you when you had the Carnwennan?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"But Dyson protected you?"

"Yeah. Doesn't make sense."

Lauren thought again. _If Dyson wanted to eliminate the Carnwennan he would have let Tamsin die. But he protected her. Carnwennan…mystical powers…cloaked in shadow. If the Ash sent Dyson with the Carnwennan then they were trying to protect something. _

"Are we sure this Dyson dude isn't teaming up with the creepy old dudes somehow?"

Lauren shook her head. Something was bugging her like there was something more to Katya's story than she was letting on. It still wasn't clear how Bo was involved in all of this but she clearly was based on the questions Cassandra had and the way Katya freaked out when she found out Bo was unaligned. She needed to find out more about the story.

"No, no I don't think so."

"Well whatever his part in all this was, he can't be all that bad."

"Why would you say that?" Lauren looked over at Tamsin quizzically.

Tamsin smiled. "Saved my ass. That's got to be worth something right?"

**_So I think I even confused myself with the plot progression for the Bo/Dyson/Originals thing when I was writing this. I also realized this chapter how truly Lauren-centric POV I've written these last few updates (the intent wasn't to be so one-character POV focused). If you have thoughts on that as well I'd love to hear._**

**_If you're stopping here thanks for reading and if not…enjoy the rest. Reviews/Comments/Criticism or whatever always welcome. Thanks for reading!_**

**_A/N – ok if you don't dig CopDoc stop reading. No further plot progression, just some fun. Nothing too bad (yet) but wanted to be courteous to the Doccubus shippers. _**

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess so."

Tamsin scoffed. "You guess so? Okay we'll see about that."

Lauren giggled as Tamsin pulled her down on the bed and tickled her sides lightly. It was such a simple act but it broke the heavy tension that had been in the air since they'd started talking about Tamsin running into Dyson earlier. Lauren's eyes started to water from laughing so hard and she hardly noticed Tamsin roll on top of her as their tickle match continued. Tamsin did though and she froze suddenly as she awkwardly tried to roll off of Lauren who quickly reached out and held her in place. The weight of the woman above her felt different but good and Lauren relaxed and let the feel of her body provide comfort. Tamsin relaxed a little as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What ya thinkin there Doc?"

Lauren studied her for a second and looked into Tamsin's eyes with an intense stare that made the Valkyrie blush slightly. "I think that so much has happened in the past few days that I can't seem to keep up with it all."

Tamsin nodded, not really sure if Lauren was talking about the Bo/Dyson mystery or the events that happened between them, but she knew either way she agreed with the statement.

Tamsin smirked a little. "Want to talk about it?"

Lauren rolled her eyes knowing Tamsin was making fun of her for wanting to 'process' the kiss they shared the day before. Lauren shook her head. "Not really."

Lauren reached up and pulled the Valkyrie's head down to meet her in a semi-sloppy kiss. Tongues battled for dominance almost immediately and the arm that was propping Tamsin up buckled a bit when Lauren bit down on her lower lip. Lauren's hands had made way to Tamsin's hair and were soon alternating between pulling gently on the blonde locks and scratching her head with her blunt nails as they continued their feverish makeout session.

Tamsin maneuvered herself down a bit and slipped one leg between the Doctor's as she kissed her way down Lauren's neck and collarbone. Lauren let her hands wander down the back of Tamsin's shirt and the taller blonde hissed as Lauren dragged her nails up Tamsin's back leaving little red marks in their wake. Tamsin ground her hips down on Lauren's thigh which caused her own leg to rub up against Lauren's lower region. Lauren groaned softly and the sound alone made Tamsin repeat the motion causing Lauren's moan to get slightly louder. Still somewhat conscious of their location and close proximity to the other bedrooms Lauren and Tamsin knew they couldn't get too loud but it was hard to keep it under control.

"My my Doc. Didn't take you for a noisy one."

"Oh shut up."

Lauren laughed as she rolled them over and straddled Tamsin's hips. She looked down at Tamsin through hooded eyes and she took note of how innocent Tamsin really looked when she wasn't putting up a guarded front. She could see the telltale signs of lust on the Valkyrie's features but she also saw something else. It wasn't love, because they both knew they weren't _there_ yet, but it was something different. Something familiar. Something safe. And Lauren knew above all else, that was the one thing Tamsin would always be to her. A safe place to seek comfort and protection in. Not just because the Morrigan told her to, but because she could see that Tamsin really did care. Well, as much as a two thousand year old Fae could about a thirty-something year old human.

Lauren reached down and pulled her sweater off slowly, never breaking eye contact with the taller blonde while doing so. Lauren noticed the subtle change in Tamsin's breathing at the sight of Lauren in only a bra and Lauren smirked at Tamsin's loss for words.

"What no witty remark?"

Tamsin faltered a bit before responding. "No."

Tamsin sat up and brought her hands to rest on the Doctor's hips. The kiss was gentle and sweet and it was freaking Tamsin out. She pulled back and looked at Lauren who had a noticeable flush rising on her cheeks causing her to look more alive than Tamsin had ever seen. Tamsin reached up and tucked a bit of Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"I think for now, this probably isn't a good idea."

"What?"

Lauren gave Tamsin a look of hurt, confusion and anger all rolled into one. Tamsin quickly resumed her grip on the blonde's hips and nuzzled her nose into Lauren's neck taking her time to appreciate the smell of vanilla and lavender that seemed to always permeate her senses when the good Doc was around. Tamsin smiled into her neck.

"Calm down. What I mean is we have to be up early, and we're not exactly alone with the douche twins on one side and your slightly neurotic and slightly insane friends on the other. Besides, I don't know…you might be a screamer and the last thing I need is another person running at me with a knife trying to kill me."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she looked down at Tamsin and pouted a bit before nodding her head. She understood what Tamsin was saying, even though Tamsin was trying to mask her apprehension with her snarky remark at the end. Lauren knew she craved the physical contact but she also knew that emotionally it wasn't the right time to do this. With everything going on between Dyson, Bo, sorting out her feelings for Bo and Tamsin alike, she knew it would just add to the mess if they did this. She leaned down and kissed Tamsin's forehead softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a little crazy yourself."

Tamsin laughed as Lauren slid off her lap. Lauren reached over for her discarded sweater and slipped it back on. Tamsin scooted up the bed and sat with her back leaning against the headboard as she watched Lauren scoot up and put her head in her lap. Tamsin absentmindedly ran her fingers through Lauren's hair as they sat in peaceful silence. Tamsin was focusing on clearing her mind and relaxing a bit while Lauren was trying to put out the slow burn that had started during their little makeout session. She knew the days to come would be difficult but for right now she was going to rest tonight and deal with the rest when the time comes.

**_If you've read all the way to here, let me know what you think of this CopDoc storyline development. I don't see this L and T jumpin in the sack immediately, but I'm not sure if I'm pacing this right. I'm just going with what feels natural to me, so blame my imagination if it doesn't work. Thanks for reading!_**


	16. Chapter 13

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

BANG BANG BANG

"What the…"

Tamsin grumbled as she was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. She blindly looked around and noticed it was still dark out. She stumbled to the door and fumbled with the doorknob as she swung the door open in a forceful pull.

"What?" Tamsin barked at the person on the other side of the door.

Bo was a bit shocked at Tamsin's greeting and she stood there with a slightly confused and slightly curious look on her face. She gave Tamsin a tight smile. "Ryan woke us up, has something to show us downstairs."

"Dude. It's like oh-dark-thirty. Can this wait and hour or three?" Tamsin leaned on the door frame with her eyes half closed and she let out a big yawn after.

Bo looked into the room and could make out the outline of Lauren's sleeping form. Bo looked at Tamsin. "Let her sleep. Kenzi is still sleeping also. Come on."

"Duude. Fine." Tamsin grumbled as she followed Bo down the hall to the stairs. "There better be coffee" she grumbled as she headed down to the dining area. Bo turned to look at Tamsin.

"Why was your door locked?" The question wasn't accusatory, but rather curious in nature and Bo looked back over her shoulder to the top of the stairs as she asked.

Tamsin shrugged but didn't say anything as she was barely registering Bo's questions in her semi-awake state. The pair walked into the dining area and Ryan was sitting at the table with a few documents in front of him.

"Good morning ladies." Ryan looked up with a smile.

"Shut down the sunshine routine or I _will_." Tamsin was _really_ grumpy at being woken from her peaceful slumber. Ryan laughed and nodded his head in understanding. Being a naturally vibrant guy, he had more energy than most, in part because he was a Loki and in part because it was just his personality.

"Ryan what do you have?" Bo tried to be calm but she wasn't exactly thrilled either to be awake at four in the morning. She sat down next to where Tamsin had propped herself up in one of the chairs and looked at what Ryan had in front of him.

"Okay straight to business. Got it. So Katya's contacts have confirmed the sighting of a Lycan at the school where we thought he was hiding out. The sighting was about two hours ago and they think it's one of the Originals. If it is, we need to move quickly but going during the daytime would be a safer approach than when it's dark."

"So why are we awake right now then?" Tamsin hadn't lifted her head from its spot where it was resting on her arm but her voice held a very tired, very cranky tone to it.

"We need to prepare to move on this guy."

"Which means?" Bo was still confused as to why she was woken up for this.

Ryan looked at Bo and Tamsin. "Which means you two need to be ready. And Bo, you need to feed."

"Don't even look at me. I'm not here for that shit." Tamsin piped up again from her current position.

Ryan held his hands up in a 'no not me either' kind of way.

"Maybe I can help with that?"

The two ladies turned to the sound of the voice coming out of the kitchen. One in shock and one in boredom who quickly put her head back down.

"DYSON?" Bo jumped up and ran to him giving him a huge hug. He laughed softly as she held him in a bone crushing hug but his laughter quickly subsided when she leaned back and punched him hard across the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were going? Do you even know what we've been through? Gah you are such an ass."

Bo shoved Dyson slightly as she looked at him incredulously waiting for answers. Dyson put his hands up in surrender. After the confrontation yesterday he'd sent a message to Ryan and told him he rethought the idea of keeping his whereabouts a secret from Bo. If the attack at the dock was any indication, they knew she was close and they knew why he was here and that put her in more danger than he was willing to risk. He also knew she'd be distracted by the fact that he was still missing so he hoped to alleviate that by at least letting her know he was safe so she could focus on the task at hand.

"Okay. Well that went about as well as expected. I promise you I will tell you everything once we get back home. But for now, we need to make sure you are ready to face the Lycan."

"Bullshit. No I am tired of being kept in the dark here. What the _hell_ is going on?" Bo folded her arms over her chest and glared at Dyson, Ryan and Tamsin although the Valkyrie didn't notice as her eyes were shut.

"Tamsin!"

"What?" Tamsin opened one eye but didn't move as she looked at Dyson and Bo before shutting her eye again.

Dyson put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "Bo, focus. Don't worry about that for now okay? You need to prepare."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No." Dyson looked at her sadly as Bo's face went from confused to angry.

"Why the hell not?"

Dyson tightened his grip and turned her towards him. "Bo, no one can know that I'm here. For now you need to _trust _me and let me help you here."

"NO. This is ridiculous. YOU are the reason we are here in the first place!" Bo was beyond pissed as she pushed him away roughly and started pacing.

"Bo. Bo. BO! Listen to me, okay I know you're confused but we don't have time for this. Right now you need to focus." Dyson tried to reason with Bo knowing it was a useless effort.

"Okay what the _shit_ is going on down here?" Kenzi and Lauren stood at the bottom of the stairs, both looking worse for wear and Kenzi was sporting Geraldine in a not-so-ready fighting stance. The two women were woken by the yelling coming from downstairs and Kenzi had jumped up and grabbed her sword before she realized how tired she really was.

"DYSON? Holy shit dude!" Once Kenzi had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes a bit she noticed the Light Fae Detective standing in the dining area. Kenzi ran over to Dyson and gave him a big hug before punching him hard in the chest.

"Don't ever do that to us again young man. Do you hear me? You had us all worried."

"Well _most_ of us." Tamsin had finally lifted her head up when Ryan set a cup of coffee down in front of her. She sounded about as enthusiastic as one could at that time of morning and she gave him a slight nod.

"Well now that we have proof he's alive can I go back to bed now?"

Bo rolled her eyes a bit at Tamsin's statement but turned her annoyance towards Ryan. "So you knew. This whole time? Why does everyone keep everything from me?"

"It was for your own safety Bo." Again Dyson tried to reason with her but Bo shook her head.

"No, look I am _done_ being lied to. You want to fight this thing, do it yourself." She stalked through the room out and out to the patio.

"Great. Good job ass-hole." Kenzi sat down next to Tamsin at the table. She was just also upset at knowing that Ryan hadn't said anything about knowing Dyson was alive.

Lauren was still frozen in shock at actually seeing Dyson, and based on what Tamsin had told her the night before, she was a bit weary of him. Lauren slowly walked over and addressed him in a tired voice. "Hello Dyson. Glad to see you are okay."

Dyson gave her a nod and a small smile knowing their friendship was probably on the rocks due to his disappearing act. He had worked hard to make amends with the Doctor for all the years he treated her badly and he knew she wasn't going to forgive and forget.

"Maybe I should…"

"No I'll go."

Dyson inhaled deeply through his nose and nodded silently as Lauren continued on through the dining area and out to the patio.

"So. This is awkward." Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit as she took in the tense scene. She didn't have the history of this group but she could tell from everyone's reaction that Dyson going AWOL was not the best thing ever. Tamsin stood up and walked over to Dyson.

"Well, at least you're alive right?" She patted him on the arm and started to walk past him but he put his hand out to stop her.

"Since we never got properly introduced. I'm Dyson." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She stared at it for a bit before taking it in her own.

"Tamsin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

She gave him one of her trademark smirks as she walked by him into the kitchen in search of more coffee. As she walked by Dyson caught a whiff of her scent and his eyebrows furrowed a bit as he picked up another smell. '_Lauren?'_ he thought as he shook his head.

"Uh is there something you want to tell us? Properly introduced? Do you two know each other or something?"

Dyson shook his head and ignored Kenzi's question. For now his only focus was on making sure Bo was focused and ready to fight.

_Outside on the patio_

Bo had stormed out of the dining room in frustration and anger. She was tired of everyone having so many secrets and lying to her over and over again. She was also royally pissed at Dyson for disappearing without telling anyone where he was going or why he was gone and then just showing up out of nowhere like he'd only run out to get coffee. '_What is going on here?_' thought Bo as she sat down in one of the chairs out on the patio. Bo knew Dyson did what he had to do sometimes and she wasn't always privy to his plans, but she trusted him. Or at least she _thinks_ she trusts him. Now, she wasn't so sure. She didn't know what to think.

As long as she's known Dyson, Bo really believed he was on her side, that he was doing what was best for her at the time. It may have been naïve, but she had to have faith that he was one of the good guys. His actions lately though have been sporadic. He was hot and cold with her and she knew that was in part due to Lauren. Bo knew that while Dyson said he respected their relationship, back when she and Lauren were dating, that she couldn't help but feel like he was just placating her and telling her what she wanted to hear. Bo knew that Dyon's love for her never wavered and she knew that if given the chance he would have gladly pushed Lauren out of the picture. Some days Dyson's care and love for her was enough. And some days it wasn't. Bo knew what worked well with them and where their problem were, mainly in the secret keeping and communication arenas, but she also knew underneath it all she did love him. She just wasn't _in love_ with him.

Now Lauren on the other hand was a different story. Since they met, Bo had felt the strong pull to the human Doctor and she knew they were connected, even if they weren't together. Call it soul mates or whatever, but Bo knew Lauren would forever hold a place in her life and more importantly in her heart. That is why when Lauren 'spybanged' her as Kenzi put it, she took it so hard. She wanted to believe it was her Succubus nature that made it difficult for her to have truly meaningful romantic relationships but she knew in the end it wasn't that. Bo had issues when it came to giving herself wholly and completely to another and Lauren was so willing and open to be her that person to her that it really scared her. They say that to truly love is to freefall with no parachute and Bo wasn't sure she could jump out of the plane. She didn't realize however, that her carelessness and sometimes ignorance in her side of the relationship put such a strain on Lauren. Bo didn't understand why she couldn't just fix it and make it better because she didn't really understand what was broken.

After Lauren asked for the break Bo began to see that she wanted and needed more fulfillment in her life. She tried to keep herself busy and ignore the void she felt with Lauren's absence but she knew it wasn't really working which is why when Dyson went missing she went to panic mode. Bo was good at helping others and she was good at taking things head on. What she wasn't good at though was understanding how her actions impact those around her. Not all the time. Lauren was a perfect example of how she didn't see that she was hurting those she cared for most.

Bo had wondered the past few days about the Doctor and her relationship with Tamsin. The 'old Bo' would have demanded an answer from either party confirming her suspicions that they were more than just friends. Bo wanted to hate Tamsin with every fiber in her body. But oddly she didn't. She knew that Lauren being with, or entertaining the idea of being with Tamsin was partly her fault. Bo believed Lauren when she had told her not to give up on them but Bo's patience was quickly fading at the thought of the Valkyrie being the one to comfort Lauren and hold her in her arms. Bo didn't understand. She didn't understand how to fight for someone. She didn't understand that the act of fighting in and of itself is the whole point of the phrase 'love takes work.' She'd heard people say it, heck she'd heard Lauren say it, but she really didn't know what it meant. To her, relations came easy. Relationships on the other hand were a different story.

At this moment Bo felt almost helpless as she felt like everything in her life was being dictated for her, or worse, being taken away from her in part because of who she was. She sat back and rubbed her temples as she tried to process everything going on with Dyson, Lauren, and even Ryan and why he never _once_ mentioned he knew where Dyson was.

"Bo?"

Lauren had silently followed her outside and the Doctor watched Bo sit there for a bit clearly under duress about the situation. Lauren assumed Bo was upset about seeing Dyson and she assumed she was conflicted on how to feel now that he was here. Upon making her presence known, Lauren walked over and sat down in the chair next to Bo. Lauren took the opportunity to really look at Bo and she could see all of the confusion and pain and stress that Bo had been carrying around with her for the past few days.

To be honest, Lauren wasn't sure how to feel about Dyson surfacing right now. It was clear he was here with a purpose and it was clear that he didn't intend to share his purpose with anyone right now. Lauren knew that was one of the things Bo hated the most, to be kept in the dark about what was going on, and she hoped Bo would be able to keep her composure as they got through the next couple of days.

Lauren sat there quietly next to Bo and she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Bo was thinking about. In some way, Lauren knew that Dyson would always be a huge part of Bo's life and in some ways it angered her to no end. Lauren always felt like Bo treated her relationship with Dyson differently than she did when they were together. She knew it was slightly selfish, and slightly bad timing, but she couldn't help but feel some jealousy at how relieved Bo really was at knowing Dyson was okay. It's not like Lauren hated the guy, he did seem to have Bo's safety always in mind, but really Lauren always felt like she was living in Dyson's shadow. Especially when it came to Bo. As if being human wasn't enough, she always felt like she was a second choice or an afterthought to Bo when it came to the relationship. Lauren knew that Bo loved her, she never doubted that, but what she didn't know was if Bo was truly ever _in love_ with her.

Lauren could forgive the random eccentric behavior that Bo sometimes displayed and she could forgive the carelessness at which Bo sometimes handled their romantic relationship. What Lauren couldn't forgive though, is the knowledge that in the end, Bo really would never choose between her or Dyson. Being a scientist and educated in almost all facets of science, including Psychology, Lauren knew that Bo's inability to commit fully to either of them was directly reflected in her unwillingness to choose between Light and Dark. She knew that Bo was not created to satisfy a 'normal life' and be content in her choices. It wasn't in her nature.

To her credit though, Bo did fight this and she tried to be in a long term relationship with Lauren. There were signs along the way that things between them were strained, but Lauren ignored them. She wanted to believe that Bo was in it for the long term and for a while she did believe it. But since the Doctor side of her never shut off, Lauren knew it was just a countdown to when she would find herself alone again. So she did what she had to do. She cut off the one thing she knew would bring her so much joy and so much pain all at the same time. Asking Bo for a break was hard. Life after the break was harder. But seeing Bo like this and knowing it was because of Dyson was the hardest of all. Lauren knew she didn't have a right to feel jealousy, after all she was the one who asked for the break. But deep down, Lauren knew she never stopped caring for and loving the woman sitting in front of her.

Tamsin. Lauren didn't know what to do about Tamsin. She knew she felt safe with the Valkyrie and she knew there was a physical attraction there. But honestly, Lauren was scared. Her relationship with Bo had really affected her and she wasn't willing to put herself out there so soon. She trusted that Tamsin wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally at least, but she needed to keep their relationship light and easy for now. Lauren could see herself falling for the sarcastic, smart-mouthed woman and a part of her was excited to explore that possibility. But in order to really be true to Tamsin she needed to deal with her feelings for Bo. It wasn't fair to Tamsin and it wasn't fair to herself if she kept these feelings bottled up.

"Hey."

Bo looked over at Lauren with a small smile. Lauren knew there were a thousand things they needed to talk about, starting with why Dyson was here, but for a second Lauren didn't care. She didn't care that all of their lives may be in jeopardy and that they may all die tomorrow. She didn't care that she was being almost as bad as Bo was in her heart about Tamsin. She just didn't care.

"Hi. So…exciting night huh? Or is this considered morning?"

Bo laughed at Lauren's confused expression. Bo shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not."

Lauren licked her lips a bit as she thought about the whole situation.

"Bo I-"

"Lauren I-"

"Sorry."

"Sorry no go ahead." Bo motioned for Lauren to continue.

Lauren sighed. "Bo I think you should hear Dyson out. If he's here for a purpose you should try and find out what it is."

Bo stared at Lauren intently. It wasn't exactly what she thought Lauren was going to say but still she was confused. "You don't think it's weird that he just showed up?"

"I do but…" Lauren sighed. She knew she needed to do this, however it came across to Bo didn't matter. She needed to know as much as she could about what was going on. "The box you got yesterday from Ryan? Dyson was the one that delivered it. He was the one they had gone to meet to get it."

Bo stared at Lauren angrily.

"And you knew this?" Bo stood up and glared at her.

"Bo I didn't find out until last night. Listen, please. We don't know what's going on and right now we need to just stay calm and figure this out."

Bo looked away with hurt evident on her features.

"Tamsin."

"Pardon?"

"Tamsin is the one who told you she saw Dyson right?"

"Well…" Lauren wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She knew Bo was on edge and she knew upsetting her further was not going to help.

"Yes. But Bo listen, she doesn't know anything more and neither do I. So I suggest we go inside and listen to what Dyson has to say."

Bo turned back to Lauren and looked at her with a look that Lauren couldn't read. Normally the Succubus was an open book but right now Lauren had no clue as to what she was thinking. After a few minutes she nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go."

The softness of Bo's voice caught Lauren off guard as she expected Bo to yell or get snappy with her. Lauren nodded and stood up to follow her inside. Before they reached the doorway Lauren reached out and put her hand on Bo's arm.

"We'll figure this out Bo."

"Yeah." Bo nodded in agreement, looking almost sad as she did so.

"We will. Together." Bo gave Lauren a small smile as the pair walked back into the house. Neither one knew where they stood with each other right now but at least for the moment, it looked like things would be getting better.

**_So…yeah. I tried to 'process' as best I could. I don't actually hate the Dyson character, I mean dude's a little whiny and kind of an ass sometimes, but I don't hate him. So hopefully that came across. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 14

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_A/N – I normally don't do this but I wanted to say a couple of things based on some of the feedback from the previous couple of chapters. I'm pretty sure I'll catch flack for this but anyway here goes:_

_1. Thank you to those who have read this little creation of mine and especially those who took the time to leave a comment, negative or positive. I am glad the story is interesting enough for you to take the time to comment. It's been a fun ride and hopefully it remains that way for all. _

_2. In real life, the relationships and interactions that you have help shape and mold who you are as a person. All of the characters Lauren interacts with affect her: Bo, Tamsin, Evony, Kenzi…even Dyson. My intent was to create a story and let the relationships within develop organically. I feel __**this**__ Lauren will always let Bo have a piece of her heart. The real question is can she move past what used to be? That's what some of the 'processing' was from the last chapter. IRL, it wouldn't be normal for her to just cut off her feelings entirely for someone she honestly loved. She would need to understand those feelings so she can become whole again and be happy, regardless of who it's with._

_So again, I thank those who read and feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

Bo and Lauren had returned to the dining area with the rest of the group and Bo did give Dyson the chance to explain the WTFery that was going on. Dyson told Bo that the Lycan that was spotted was in fact believed to be one of the Originals. Dyson stated that they didn't know a lot about what his powers truly were or how strong he was, only that this particular Original seems to be into confrontation as he is the only one that's even remotely surfaced the last hundred years.

Bo's patience grew thin however when Dyson started explaining why he brought the Carnwennan and what its powers were. Bo didn't understand why she needed something that could 'cloak her in shadow' and she didn't even really understand exactly what that meant. Dyson explained that in addition to that mystical power that it had been blessed and could cut through anything. Metal, wood, steel, and most importantly flesh and bone. Dyson explained that the Lycan most likely would be like no other creature that she had ever encountered and there was no guarantee that his skin or coat would be susceptible to normal swords and knives. Lauren interjected here stating that if the Lycan was in fact protected through other means, meaning some sort of curse or mystic power, that even the Carnwennan might not be effective.

At that point Bo lashed out at everyone letting her temper and anger over the situation get the best of her. She stated in no uncertain terms that if they were going on a suicide mission that she needed to do it her way. Per usual Dyson and Lauren agreed but Tamsin challenged her and asked exactly what 'her way' would entail. Tamsin pointed out that since Bo knew less than anyone in the room about this _thing_ that it might be in her best interest to let those around her help. Bo responded by informing Tamsin that she didn't know the first thing about her and that while she may not have a specific plan at the moment that she is doing what she needs to do in order to protect those she loved. This was received by Tamsin rolling her eyes and telling Bo to 'wake up and see' that if that were in fact true, running blindly into battle, which would most likely lead to injury or death, was probably not the way to go.

No longer in the mood for further debate, a rather tense stare down occurred between the Valkyrie and Succubus then a brief shoving and yelling match ensued which resulted in Dyson pulling Tamsin off of Bo and pushing her outside to the patio and in kind Lauren pushing Bo into the kitchen to calm down.

Kenzi had witnessed the entire incident and she knew there was more going on there than just a disagreement about how they should attack the Lycan. Kenzi knew there was something going on with Lauren and Tamsin although she couldn't prove it, her spider sense was tingling and based on Bo's slightly reckless behavior with the Valkyrie, she figured Bo probably knew as well.

_Outside with Dyson and Tamsin_

"Tamsin calm down."

"She started it dude. That bitch is crazy."

Dyson smiled. "Yes she is, but she's also good. Good at handling whatever gets thrown at her and she is good at besting those who underestimate her."

Tamsin turned and stared at Dyson with a curious look. She stared at him for a second before she chuckled and gave him a disbelieving look.

"And you're in love with her." It was more of a statement than a question and Dyson looked away before turning back to her.

"That is not important. What is important is making sure when she goes in to battle that she comes out alive. And it's our job to make sure she does that."

"What…is this some sort of Light/Dark peace project? Give me a break Dyson, you don't actually buy this bullshit do you?"

Dyson sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs. The sun had started to rise by this point and he squinted into the bright light.

"I have to. We both have to."

Tamsin stood a bit behind Dyson and stared at the back of his head with her arms crossed angrily over her chest. Dyson sighed and turned back to look at Tamsin who gave him a cold look. He knew she wasn't happy about having to keep Bo safe but he was counting on getting through to her warrior roots. After she held his gaze for a bit she uncrossed her arms and brushed herself off.

"Fine. I'll keep her alive. But it doesn't mean I like it."

"You don't have to."

Dyson smiled as he stood up and moved to head back into the house. Before they got too far though he grabbed Tamsin's arm and turned her back to him. He gave her a curious look.

"This may not be my place to ask but…Lauren?"

Tamsin gave him a hard look, immediately on edge when he mentioned the Doctor, and pulled her arm away roughly.

"You're right. It's not your place."

She walked back into the house muttering about stupid dogs and their sense of smell and Dyson followed behind with a slight smile on his face.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Bo hadn't said much as she paced the kitchen angrily.

"Bo. Bo please. We need to figure out what to do and fighting isn't going to help."

Bo stopped and looked at Lauren. She huffed a bit as she addressed the blonde. "Isn't it? Isn't that what I do? You and Trick analyze and research, Hale and Dyson and Kenzi try and help, but in the end doesn't it always come back to me? I fight. Alone or with a group _I fight_. It happened with my mom, it happened with the Garuda. Maybe that's what my destiny is. To fight. "

"But don't you see Bo, you don't have to fight alone on this, just like you didn't fight alone then. Dyson, Kenzi, me. We all helped you Bo. We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"What if I don't want your help? All of you? Especially that nut job Tamsin. What is her deal anyway?" Bo shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Doesn't matter. Any way I try to play this out in my head ends the same way. With me alone, fighting. Maybe that's the real monster I've become."

"Bo you are not a monster."

"How can you say that Lauren? You more than anyone know exactly what kind of a monster I can be." Bo laughed sarcastically. "I am a monster Lauren. Incapable of anything good, all I do is bring pain and death to those around me. _THAT _is who I've become."

Lauren reached out and grabbed Bo by the shoulders. "Bo you are NOT that person. The person that you've become is strong and smart and able. She is someone that I absolutely _love_."

Bo looked up at Lauren's last statement. Lauren shook her head and took a deep breath. "I mean…I don't even know what I mean." Lauren dropped her hands from Bo's shoulders as she looked up at the ceiling like it would magically have the answers to her unspoken question.

"I get it." Bo gave Lauren a sad smile. "You're all messed up because of Tamsin."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt slightly ashamed and slightly guilty as she gave Bo an apologetic look. Bo just nodded.

"I can see it. Not because of the aura thing or anything. Because I wouldn't… you know. It's just that I can see how you look at each other. Not that I always watch you it's just…I mean…never mind." Bo fidgeted with the napkin on the counter as she spoke.

"Bo..I didn't mean to-"

Bo cut Lauren off before she could explain further. "It's okay. Really. Believe me, of all people, I get it." The soft tone Bo used when she'd spoken had surprised Lauren who looked over at her with a sad but understanding look on her face.

Bo may be a bit dense at times, but she knew this wasn't a conversation for now. It saddened Bo to know her suspicions were true, but she understood that right now Tamsin could provide Lauren with the stability and care that she hadn't been able to do for the past few months. Still, it hurt like a motherfucker.

"Let's go. We need to make sure Dyson and Tamsin haven't killed each other." Bo motioned for Lauren to follow her out of the kitchen.

Back in the dining area Ryan and Cassandra had reappeared and the whole group seemed a bit calmer since Bo and Tamsin's outburst earlier had taken the edge off. The group debated back and forth for a bit, minus the insults and yelling, and they actually came up with a relatively simple plan.

Bo would enter the school armed with the Carnwennan and Tamsin would be her backup. Cassandra explained that Tamsin's Vaklyrie powers should work against the Lycan, however they may produce a weaker result so both women needed to be on guard. She also mentioned that it would most likely drain Tamsin of her strength once she had him under her stare as he was extremely powerful. So basically, once Tamsin got him to sit and stay Bo had one shot to kill him. Ryan would serve as the second backup since although his Fae powers weren't too much help, he'd come up with a few gadgets that he could use to help slow down the beast.

Since he couldn't be seen, Dyson would provide over watch from a distance and only reveal himself if it were urgently necessary. He figured he'd be able to spot easily if anyone was coming and could keep any curious Fae or humans from wandering into the part of the school where the Lycan was hiding out. Bo still didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be by her side but he promised her he would be watching out for her from wherever he could.

Lauren and Kenzi would stay at the estate with Cassandra as protection. Since they were human it was far too risky for them to be anywhere near this fight if things got out of control. Lauren argued that she could be there to assist with restraining the Lycan through scientific means if Bo and Tamsin were able to capture him but Tamsin told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't allowed near the 'battlefield.' Lauren tried to protest again but both Bo and Tamsin shut her down insisting that she stay with Cassandra here at the estate. Lauren finally relented after making sure both Tamsin _and_ Bo promised to be careful and come back alive.

The group had mapped out where the easiest entry point was that would also allow some cover for Dyson to stay as close as possible to the scene. It was now late in the morning and the group decided to eat a light lunch and rest for a bit before heading out. Lauren and Kenzi kind of hovered around the group making sure they had what they needed and were prepared. At one point Ryan had suggested again for Bo to feed but he was met with a resounding 'NO' from the group at large, including Bo herself who stated she was fine. After lunch Bo, Lauren and Dyson went upstairs to make sure Bo knew how to use the Carnwennan and conjure the shadow thing correctly while Ryan and Cassandra did a perimeter sweep of the estate just in case some of the guys from the docks had followed Dyson to where they were. This left Kenzi and Tamsin at the dining table.

"How ya doin TamTam?"

"Don't ever call me that again."

Tamsin looked over at the young girl who was currently sitting with her feet propped up on the table. Kenzi appeared calm on the exterior but Tamsin could see the fire behind her eyes, she just wasn't sure why it was there.

"So…seems you and Bo aren't going win the award for best onscreen duo this year huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like her much do you?"

"She's fine. What I don't like is some half ass plan that may or may not work."

Kenzi peered over at Tamsin who had taken a seat across from her and mirrored her position.

"Fair enough. You should re-think your approach when dealing with her though. You know. For everyone's sake."

Tamsin looked over at Kenzi with a look of boredom and confusion as she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you talking about?' Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Look dude. I can see you got something for the Doc. Hell we _all_ can see you got something for the Doc. I mean I'm not saying that Buffy and Angel routine they got going on doesn't get old but nonetheless, if you really do have _any_ feelings whatsoever for Hotpants you need to tread lightly."

Tamsin looked really confused at what Kenzi had just said and she shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Kenzi sat up in shock horror. "Dude. Buffy and Angel. It was a TV show circa late 90's into early 2000? Oh my God what did you do for entertainment until you met us?"

Tamsin was getting annoyed by Kenzi's ranting and she sat up matching the younger girls posture.

"Look Kenzi. I'm not really sure what you just said and frankly I don't really care. All I know is that I'm here to make sure Bo doesn't get herself dead. Got it?"

Kenzi peered over her sunglasses at Tamsin once more before nodding and slowly reclining herself back to the position she was in before. Just then the trio came back downstairs and Ryan and Cassandra had returned from their sweep. Ryan stated it was time to get going so the five of them geared up and Dyson, Ryan and Cassandra grabbed the few supplies they were taking with them and headed to the truck. Lauren stood at the bottom of the stairs facing Bo and Tamsin for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time. Feeling awkward and not really sure what to say Tamsin kind of patted Lauren on the shoulder before she turned and headed out of the house to join the others leaving Bo and Lauren standing there together. A few minutes of silence passed before Bo finally spoke up.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it."

Lauren managed a half smile as she nodded.

"Well make sure you come back safe. And alive. And not bleeding." She knew she was kind of rambling but she was fearful about this whole situation. Lauren never got a chance to really talk to Dyson about his involvement in all of this so she didn't know what his intentions were. Bo nodded.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back safe too."

Lauren sighed and furrowed her brow. "Bo I….just make sure you both come back okay?"

Bo nodded and turned to walk to the SUV. Cassandra had returned and she moved to stand next to Lauren and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Doctor. Everything will be fine."

Lauren tried to smile and she really hopped this was true. But a part of her, a big part of her knew that things didn't always work out easily.

_A few hours later_

"We have a situation…"

"More like a shit-uation…"

Kenzi had jumped up when the door to the estate burst open and Ryan and Dyson were dragging two very beat up bodies into the house. Lauren and Kenzi scrambled over to the bodies and upon closer inspection Lauren could see it was Bo and Tamsin and that both had sustained severely massive injuries. The amount of blood alone was enough to make her panic but since neither one was responsive her concern was going through the roof.

"Down to the wine cellar."

"Uh I don't think now is really the time for a drink buddy."

Ryan shook his head at Kenzi's comment as he carried Bo towards the stairs.

"What's down there?"

"Full medical lab. It's behind the wine racks."

Dyson followed Ryan down the stairs and Kenzi ran ahead opening the door to the wine cellar. Apparently Evony's family had partaken in some kind of insurgent type activities during WWII and sure enough after a few levers and switches and with Ryan giving Kenzi the code to open the lab two of the wine cellar walls slid out and Lauren found herself standing in a large and very sterile emergency room type set up. She looked around quickly and was relieved to find it stocked full of medical equipment and supplies. Needing to control the situation, the Doctor in her took over.

"Okay everyone listen up. Put Bo and Tamsin down on the two beds there and then everyone except Dyson get out."

Her authoritative tone warranted no protest and Kenzi, Cassandra and Ryan quickly exited the lab and shut the door behind them leaving Lauren and Dyson with the two comatose victims. Lauren spoke in a calm and even voice as she checked Bo over for injuries.

"What happened?"

"Ambush. Five guys. All shifters. Three attacked Tamsin and knocked her out before she could stop them and the other two went to work on Bo. They would have kept going if it weren't for…"

"For what?"

Dyson just looked at Lauren and she knew exactly what he meant. He'd shown himself and if she recalled Tamsin's story from last night accurately, Dyson seemed to have some sort of influence over the pack and he probably got them to back off. Lauren nodded.

"And Ryan?"

"They ignored him. Like he wasn't even there."

Lauren stored this bit of knowledge and nodded as she continued her check of Bo's injuries. She felt a few broken ribs and a fractured leg but overall the injuries were mostly cuts and bruises, the most notable of which was a large bruise taking up almost her entire back and neck. Lauren could see marks on her side where she'd been kicked and she could see the welt on the side of Bo's head where she had most likely been knocked unconscious. Lauren could make out a very faint heartbeat and she could hear Bo breathing very shallow breaths. Lauren took a deep breath and turned to Dyson.

"Dyson, I need you to help her."

"What do you want me to do?"

Lauren gave Dyson a look that said, 'please don't make me say it,' and he nodded in understanding. He knew it couldn't be easy for her to ask him to do this and he understood this wasn't about feelings or love or any of that shit, this was about healing Bo and making sure she stays alive. Lauren nodded a 'thank you' as she took off her latex gloves and changed them before starting to asses Tamsin. Dyson looked around but since there weren't any dividers or walls dividing the space they were in he felt uncomfortable doing this in front of Lauren. Lauren could see him looking around and she knew what he was thinking so she addressed him without looking up.

"Why don't you take her upstairs? You're going to have to um…help her a bit more in the beginning til she regains consciousness. "

Dyson nodded as he picked Bo up carefully. He turned back to Lauren.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Dyson. Just get her better."

Dyson nodded as he made his way out of the medical lab and up the stairs. Lauren turned and looked at her other patient who was just as bad if not worse off than the Succubus. Tamsin had major bruising on her neck and shoulder indicative of strangle marks and a few deep gashes on her bicep and face which made Lauren think she was probably held down by her neck as something or someone with claws attacked her. Tamsin's clavicle was broken as well and Lauren could see the blood pooling under the skin so she reached for one of the surgical knives and made a small incision to let the blood drain out. Lauren felt around Tamsin's torso and she could feel various bumps and bruises along her ribs but nothing that would lead her to believe they were broken. Tamsin's back had more of the same deep gashes and Lauren could see several small circular bruises which made her think she was beaten with the end of either a sword or bat.

Lauren moved down to Tamsin's lower body which looked relatively tame compared to her upper body and she could see there were a few cuts and scratches but nothing that would require immediate attention. Moving back up to Tamsin's face she could see a bruise forming over where her previous black eye was and Lauren noticed blood coming from Tamsin's forehead where a large gash ran along her hairline as if someone tried to scalp her.

"Lauren…"

Tamsin's voice was incredibly weak and Lauren wasn't sure how Tamsin could have been awake at that moment taking into account her injuries. Lauren leaned down and smiled at her through the tears she didn't realize she was shedding.

"Yes baby…I'm here."

Tamsin tried to open the eye that wasn't swollen shut and for a brief moment Lauren could see the relief on her face at being with the Doctor. Tamsin tried to lick her lips and clear her overly dry mouth.

"Ki…King…sun."

"What? Tamsin what?"

"Ki…"

Tamsin slipped back into an unconscious state as Lauren sat there for a second not really registering what Tamsin had said. She wiped her eyes and felt her demeanor harden over and go numb. At that moment the only thing on her mind was getting the major injuries taken care of because she knew if she sat there and grieved her…whatever they were…that she would be of no use to Tamsin. Lauren went into the full Doctor mode she'd learned to do in Afghanistan and she quickly triaged all of Tamsin's major injuries. She'd dug through the medical supplies and found a saline solution and some mild pain killers so she hooked those things up to the drip machine and got an IV line started in Tamsin's arm. It wouldn't do much but at least it would restore some fluids to Tamsin's system as well as make her a bit more comfortable when she awoke. She cleaned and patched the minor cuts and she stitched up those that required it.

Once Lauren was satisfied she'd attended to Tamsin's wounds enough she hooked up another machine to Tamsin that would monitor her blood pressure and heart rate. Lauren sighed after getting everything hooked up and suddenly she felt very tired. It had taken her a few hours to completely tend to Tamsin and right now she felt exhausted. She hoped Dyson had been successful upstairs and that Bo was at least conscious with less damage. Lauren sat down on the doctor's chair that was sitting next to the bed Tamsin was lying in. Lauren rolled the chair around so she was facing Tamsin and Lauren reached down and took one of Tamsin's hands gently in hers. As she did a visual sweep of Tamsin's body Lauren could feel her emotions boiling up and without realizing it soon she felt it spilling over. For what felt like forever Lauren sat there and cried. She cried for Bo and cried for Tamsin and cried for the mess that they were all now involved in. She didn't like it but Lauren knew she needed to let the emotion out now because in the days to come she would need to be at her best in order to ensure everyone stayed safe. But for now. Lauren allowed herself the emotion. She allowed herself to cry.

**_So many feels! I think this chapter has been my favorite one to write so far in this little journey. And wow I didn't realize it was so long! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 15

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

The next two days were spent in a blur of stress and anxiety for the group with Lauren bearing the brunt of it. Both Kenzi and Lauren kept watch over Bo and Tamsin respectively and Lauren's concern grew every second she sat with the Valkyrie who was still going through the worst of her recovery period. Dyson had done what he could and after a few attempts he was able to mostly heal Bo's wounds to the point where she was able to get up and walk around with minimal effort. Once she was recovered enough Bo stopped Dyson from further healing and argued with him for a bit before he relented and let her heal the remainder of the way naturally.

Once Lauren learned Bo was up she made her return to the medical lab and Lauren did a full workup of the Succubus to ensure she was in fact healed enough to not warrant further feeding from Dyson. After giving Bo a physical and running some basic lab work Lauren was satisfied she was healthy enough but she didn't understand why Bo hadn't fully healed. True, her bruises and cuts were healed and Lauren could feel that her ribs and leg were fine, but Lauren could tell by the way she was moving that Bo was still a bit stiff and sore. Bo just shrugged and explained she felt fine and they would probably need to rest the next few days anyway so she would let her body heal the rest of the way. Lauren didn't like it but she understood and since there was no medical reason for her to object, she let her be.

Bo watched Lauren keep watch over Tamsin and she couldn't help but feel for Lauren. To some extent she could understand as she thought back to how she felt when she'd gone through the dawning and found Dyson unconscious after she exited the temple. She thought about how it made her feel and although she didn't have romantic feelings for him at the time, he was someone that she cared about deeply and she knew Lauren was probably on very thin ice emotionally about the situation.

"How is she?"

Lauren looked down at Tamsin's resting form and sighed. The first day had been rough and Lauren spent almost the entire day down in the medical lab with the Valkyrie's unconscious body. Tamsin's vital signs had improved as the day wore on and Lauren knew it was her Fae DNA that was aiding in her expedited recovery. By the end of the first day Tamsin had a stronger pulse and a steady blood pressure reading and it was only then that Lauren allowed herself to rest for a bit in the clean bed down in the lab. Kenzi, Dyson and Bo had taken turns keeping Lauren company and Ryan and Cassandra spent the day patrolling the property for any unwanted visitors and making contact with their connections throughout the area to see if anyone the pack of shifters had been sighted since the attack. Like Dyson said, Ryan had remained pretty much unharmed with only a few minor cuts and a light bruise on his face and Lauren had patched him up quickly even though he protested as he didn't think she needed to waste time on his wounds. To say that first day was tense was an understatement. The second day was better however as Lauren could tell by Tamsin's breathing that she was more sleeping than unconscious, which was a huge relief to the Doctor.

"Better."

Bo nodded and she moved to stand on the other side of Tamsin's resting form. Bo looked down at the Valkyrie and a small smile graced her features. As much as she didn't understand the woman and wasn't one hundred percent of what to think of her, Bo had a newfound respect for her after the attack a few days ago. Tamsin had done as she was told and when they were ambushed by the shifters she'd pushed Bo out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Bo didn't know why, but Tamsin did what she had to do and paid the price for it.

Bo understood that at her core Tamsin was a warrior, someone who was forged in battle and she knew this trait is her greatest asset but would also be her biggest downfall. She couldn't explain it, but Bo felt a connection with the Valkyrie. They were both bread out of power and strength and it was their ability to control and utilize this power that isolates them from the rest of the world. Bo understood how very much alone it could feel to have that ability and she understood that may be the reason Tamsin acted the way she did. Her natural instincts made it hard for her to connect to people in general and Bo could empathize with Tamsin in that sense. Although Bo was more trusting than the Valkyrie and she wore her heart on her sleeve more often, Bo connected with Tamsin's inability to show weakness and let herself be vulnerable to others. Especially those she cared for and was trying to protect.

"Lauren…"

"Bo I can't…"

Lauren looked up at Bo with a sad look on her face. In truth, Lauren was exhausted. The past forty eight hours had literally drained her mentally, physically and emotionally and she was having a hard time focusing on pretty much anything. Lauren was worried about everything and although she was immensely relieved to see that Bo was healing she was still worried about what Bo planned to do in retaliation for the attack. Although Lauren was not on solid ground regarding her feelings for the Succubus and the Valkyrie the fact remained that Bo was very important to her. Lauren didn't want to see her get hurt or more importantly, die, and she knew that Bo wasn't just going to let it go. Bo would want answers and she would get them through any means necessary. Lauren knew it was not in Bo's nature to stand idly by and she couldn't stand the thought of Bo going after those shifters again. If the attack was any indication of just how strong that group was she was terrified of how strong the Originals could be.

And then there was Tamsin. When Lauren had seen how beat up she was a panic ran through her body that she'd never felt before. Perhaps it was due in part to the fact that unlike Bo, Tamsin would need to heal naturally and Lauren felt like there was little she could do to help the process other than make her comfortable and treat her injuries using human medicine. Lauren couldn't deny the pain she felt when she looked down at Tamsin's resting form and how scared she was that she might lose the tall blonde. At some point when she was sitting alone down in the lab keeping watch over Tamsin, Lauren acknowledged and accepted the fact that her feelings for the Valkyrie were much stronger than she'd thought. Maybe it was the extreme circumstances they found themselves in, as being both a doctor and scientist, Lauren knew that her feelings were due in part to the grief she felt at seeing the woman in so much pain. The instinct to be nurturing and caring is innate to all humans and when Lauren saw Tamsin in her current state she knew those instincts were blending with her feelings of attraction to the Valkyrie thus magnifying the romantic feelings she had for the old warrior.

"Lauren…"

"No Bo, I'm sorry I just can't right now."

Lauren sounded so tired and weak that Bo decided to drop it. She had wanted to tell Lauren how Tamsin had protected her and how she was grateful that Tamsin had been there but she could see how raw Lauren was right now. She decided to let Lauren be and she just nodded her head. She briefly put her hand on Lauren's shoulder as she walked past her to exit the lab.

"She'll be okay."

Lauren smiled softly at Bo as she exited the lab. Lauren resumed her seat next to the Valkyrie's form and closed her tired eyes for a second as she took a deep breath letting the calm wash over her body. There wasn't a lot Lauren could do at this point as she understood the physical healing process that Tamsin was going through. Emotionally though, Lauren was so tired that she almost felt numb to everything else going on around her. If she had to go through this again, if she had to stress over Bo and Tamsin's half dead bodies, Lauren was certain she would break. The human psyche can only handle so much and although Lauren had proved her breaking point was much higher than most, she had her limits. When Lauren opened her eyes she was startled to see Tamsin looking back at her through her less-swollen eye.

"Hey."

Tamsin's voice was gruff and tired and Lauren knew it was probably painful for her to even speak at this point. Lauren quickly scooted herself closer to the Valkyrie's face and she put her hand gently on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Hi…how are you feeling? I mean I know you're in pain so try not to move too much or speak, but-"

"Doc. Stop."

Tamsin tried to smile but winced a bit when she felt the pain from her bruised face at the movement. Lauren laughed softly and felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Sorry. I just…"

Lauren gave Tamsin a tight smile and exhaled through her nose as she clenched her jaw. She knew Tamsin didn't want to see her cry. She'd learned quickly that the taller blonde didn't handle the 'emotional shit' very well but Lauren couldn't help herself. Tamsin swallowed thickly and blinked a bit as she tried not to grimace in pain. Lauren was relieved at seeing Tamsin awake but she knew the next day or so would be very taxing on Tamsin's body as the pain from her injuries started registering. Out of nowhere Lauren leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of the Valkyrie's mouth that wasn't bruised. Lauren let her lips linger for a second before pulling back and looking at Tamsin who had a surprised look on her face. Lauren chuckled a bit as she stood up and went back into doctor mode knowing she needed to make Tamsin as comfortable as possible so she would stay resting and let her body heal because as soon as Tamsin felt good enough Lauren knew she was going to have a hard time stopping her from wanting to join Bo in hunting down the shifters.

"I'm going to give you a stronger dose of the pain killers to help you rest okay?"

Tamsin nodded slightly and Lauren went to get the medicine and a new saline solution. She changed out the drip bags and sat down knowing Tamsin would fall asleep again soon thanks to the stronger pain killers she'd administered. Sometime later Dyson came down and found the Doctor passed out in her chair next to the sleeping Valkyrie. He gently shook her awake.

"Doc. Hey Doc wake up."

Lauren opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the wolf. Lauren panicked for a split second before she took in her surroundings and sat up a bit straighter in the chair.

"Hi…sorry."

She cleared the sleep out of her voice and he gave her a warm smile.

"Why don't you go rest upstairs? It's late and I'm sure you could use a good night's sleep."

"I'm fine Dyson."

"Doc…"

He gave her a knowing look and she sighed lightly. She looked at Tamsin before looking back at him and he nodded.

"I'll sit with her."

Lauren looked at Tamsin again before finally nodding in agreement and getting out of the chair. She made her way slowly out of the lab and up the stairs to retire to her bed for the night. She'd slept down in the lab for the past two nights so she figured one night of sound rest should carry her for another few days or so allowing her to resume her watch over the Valkyrie. The next morning she awoke early and after a quick shower she headed downstairs to check on Tamsin. She saw Dyson coming out of the kitchen carrying a cup of water and some oatmeal.

"Good morning Doctor. Feeling better?"

Lauren just nodded and pointed to the items in his hands. He smiled at the her and gave a slight nod of his head towards the stairs leading down to the lab.

"She's awake. And hungry apparently."

Lauren gave Dyson a half nod of acknowledgement as she all but ran down the stairs to check out her patient. Sure enough, when she entered the lab area she saw Tamsin sitting up with her legs slung over the side of the bed. Tamsin had her hand on the back of her neck as she rubbed out a kink from laying prone for so long. She looked up and smiled at Lauren who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"What's up Doc. Gotta say, this was the best rest I've ever had."

Lauren was amazed at how well Tamsin had recovered. When she'd first met Tamisn and discovered she was a Valkyrie, Lauren had done some research and she found out that since Valkyrie's were born and bred for battle their recovery systems were much faster than most Fae's. What Lauren didn't expect was that only three days after nearly dying that Tamsin would be almost back to fighting form, or well at least close to it. Dyson reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Lauren into the lab. He handed Tamsin the water and oatmeal and Lauren stood unmoving watching Tamsin take a small sip of the water after eating a small bite of the oatmeal.

Once Lauren saw that Tamsin had taken a few bites of food Lauren walked over and took the bowl and cup from her and set them down on the tray next to the bed. She ran her hands along Tamsin's face lightly taking note of how the bruising was severely diminished and most of the cuts and scratches were already healing to the point where the lesser of the injuries had already scarred over. Lauren continued on in her exploration of how much Tamsin had healed by feeling her ribs and back and she was amazed at how little pain Tamsin seemed to feel. Satisfied but still confused, Lauren didn't think as she put her hands on Tamins's face and pulled her in for a desperate kiss.

"And that's my queue to leave."

Dyson smiled to himself as he headed up the stairs and left the pair alone down in the lab. Tamsin let Lauren dictate the pace of the kiss and after a few minutes Lauren pulled back and stared straight into Tamsin's eyes as if searching for an answer she wasn't sure she'd find.

Then she slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Well I guess I deserved that." Tamsin sarcastically said as she let her tongue slip out and lick the edge of her mouth on the side that Lauren had slapped her. Lauren looked angrily back at her but to her credit she did her best not to yell as she didn't want to draw the attention of the group upstairs.

"I told you not to come back beaten up."

"No you told me not to come back dead. See I do listen to you. Sometimes."

Lauren gave Tamsin a frustrated sigh as she leaned in and kissed her again. Lauren's emotions and hormones were on overload and she didn't know if she wanted to kiss the woman, kick her ass or yell and scream at her before totally ignoring her. After a bit Tamsin leaned back slightly and chuckled.

"Geez if that's the greeting I get after all that then then maybe I should get beat up more often."

"Arrhh you are so infuriating."

Tamsin chuckled again as she tentatively wrapped her arms around the doctor and lightly pulled her closer to stand between Tamsin's legs. She wasn't sure exactly how to handle Lauren in this state of duress, and she didn't want to get slapped again, so she was treading lightly. Lauren let Tamsin pull her closer and she settled her arms around the Valkyrie's shoulders loosely.

"So what on earth happened to you two?"

Tamsin shrugged. Truth be told she didn't really remember too much about the actual attack. She recalled seeing the shifters and one of them saying something about 'loyalty to their king' but she had no clue what it meant. She also had seen that sun tattoo on one of the guys so she was pretty certain that whoever those guys were that attacked them were from the same group that attacked her at the docks. For right now though Tamsin just wanted to steal a few quiet moments before heading back upstairs. Since Dyson knew she was awake he'd most certainly informed the others and she was pretty sure Bo was already formulating some sort of retaliation plan. Not that she wasn't on board with kicking some ass, she just needed a few minutes to get herself together.

"Don't know, but luckily for us we do have the best Doctor around."

Lauren smiled. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as Lauren laughed and she could see the weight lift a bit off the doctor's shoulders. Tamsin was pretty sure Lauren was a complete wreck these past few days even if she was able to keep her outward façade in place. Tamsin was good at studying people and learning their weaknesses, a handy trait for wartime antics, and she could easily see how fragile the human was behind the mask. To Tamsin, Lauren was strong beyond her species mentally but she was so guarded emotionally it would be easy to break her. Or so she thought. Tamsin didn't know Lauren's history and she didn't know the years that Lauren spent as a slave to the Light Fae. She didn't know about Lauren's ability to compartmentalize her feelings and get through whatever was thrown her way. All Tamsin did know was that Lauren was resourceful and could handle herself in a crisis, even if it meant shutting down her emotions in favor of remaining calm and levelheaded.

"Yeah yeah. Okay before your head gets too big you think you can help me up? I do appreciate being down here in the worlds creepiest makeshift hospital but I can't smell too good right now and I really want to wash this blood off."

Lauren nodded and helped Tamsin stand up, pausing for a second as the Valkyrie got her legs under her. The pair made their way upstairs and Lauren almost stopped Kenzi from giving Tamsin a big hug once she saw her. Tamsin faltered a bit under the impact of Kenzi lunging at her but she laughed it off and nodded when Kenzi addressed her.

"Don't you ever do that again young lady. We've been very worried about you!"

"Sorry moms."

Kenzi and Tamsin laughed along with the rest of the group as Tamsin made her way upstairs with Lauren's help. Tamsin didn't really need any physical assistance to move around but Lauren had the need to stay by her side, at least for a little bit. After getting her settled in the shower, which Tamsin joked about as she offered Lauren to join her earning a blush and a quick 'maybe some other time' from the doctor Tamsin ushered Lauren out of the bathroom so she could clean herself up. While Tamsin was in the shower Lauren sat on the bed in complete disbelief about everything that had transpired over the past four days. She thought through the sequence of events that happened and about the information gained from Dyson, Katya, Cassandra, Ryan and even Tamsin and she came up with one thought. She needed to talk to either Cassandra or Katya, but really preferably both. Ever since that day Katya had told the group the story of the Originals, Lauren knew there was more going on than any one of them were aware. She needed to know what those two in particular knew and she was wracking her brain on how to get her answers. She thought about asking Bo to 'persuade' them into giving up the info but she wasn't entirely sure it would work. She thought about the resources she had available there to get her answers but wasn't sure what she could do at this point since she didn't have any of her lab supplies with her.

Then it hit her. Lauren smiled as she thought it through and she was most certain her plan would work. Lauren sat back and relaxed knowing that by the end of the day she would have the information she and the rest of the group needed to once and for all finally understand what the _hell_ was going on.

**_Muuhahaha. Sorry couldn't help it. Before I jump into what Lauren's plan is, I will probably spend one or two chapters focusing on the group a bit before I resume moving the story line along. The whole "plan" thing for Lauren was inspired by the way 4x06 ended with her stating "it" was "beginning." Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	19. Chapter 16a

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – So I've decided to break this chapter up into two parts. No plot progression, just wanted to show two different scenes that theoretically would be happening simultaneously. The next full chapter will be the resolution of these two scenes then plot progression will resume after that. _

_Note 2 – Again, this is your fair warning, this chapter is all CopDoc and rated M. If it's not your cup of tea you don't need to read any further and can skip to the next "part" in 16b which I should have up relatively soon. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16a**

Lauren sat on the bed absent mindedly flipping through the remaining files she had in her bag that she'd been reviewing on the flight over. She was skimming the pages but she knew she was not really paying attention to what she was looking at. The Doctor kept her ears trained to the sounds coming from the bathroom as she wanted to make sure Tamsin didn't need help as she finished her shower.

Lauren had been surprised at the flood of emotions that she felt when she'd seen Tamsin up and able to move around that morning and she was overwhelmed with processing those emotions. To say her feelings for the Valkyrie had developed significantly wouldn't be a lie and Lauren felt a little guilty about this given the present situation. '_Should I feel bad?'_ thought Lauren as she sat there thinking about her current predicament. Theoretically she knew she probably didn't need to feel bad, seeing as how she was helping her ex-girlfriend save her ex-boy-whatever they were, but still, Lauren felt guilty. She knew she was overthinking the whole idea of the strange triangle turned square apparently, but it was what she did. A scientist by nature, Lauren needed to rationalize her emotions and her feelings and understand what she was doing and feeling.

The bathroom door opened and Tamsin appeared in her sweat pants and tank top again and Lauren gave her a small smile as the tall blonde made her way over to the bed and scooted up to lean on the headboard next to Lauren. Lauren set the files she was holding aside as she turned slightly to take in the Valkyrie letting her eyes do a quick visual check of the wounds she'd spent the last few days caring for. Surprisingly, after Tamsin washed the blood off, there was a fairly minor amount of bruising left and Lauren could see almost all of the scratches had either scarred over or were gone completely. '_Tamsin must have some crazy Fae DNA'_ thought Lauren. '_I wonder if she'd let me take a sample when we get home?´_ Lauren chuckled to herself as she tried to push the scientific thoughts out of her brain. Ever the academic, Lauren really had a problem when it came to shutting that part of her brain off.

"Something funny Doc?"

Tamsin looked over at Lauren curiously. When she'd heard the soft laughter coming from the woman next to her Tamsin looked over and saw Lauren looking at her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Sorry. No. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Lauren bit her lip in slight embarrassment. "Actually I was fascinated by how fast your injuries healed and I was wondering if you'd let me take a sample of your DNA after all this is over."

Tamsin laughed. "Wow. Okay if you are trying to _pick up_ that is probably the worst line I've ever heard. And I've heard a lot."  
Lauren laughed and nodded in understanding as Tamsin smirked at her and adjusted herself a little against the headboard. Lauren's laughter died down and she found herself looking at Tamsin with a new perspective. She liked this unguarded version of Tamsin who was seemingly willing to be goofy and playful with her but immediately put up her defenses whenever anyone else was around. Honestly, Lauren was surprised that Tamsin had let her kiss her in front of Dyson earlier and she wondered if it was out of shock or surprise that she'd let it happen.

"Well thankfully that was not my intent. I was simply inquiring if you would be willing to provide a sample so I can further understand the excelled rehabilitation process of your kind."

"My kind? Gee Doc, way to make me feel like a lab rat."

Tamsin rolled her eyes a little at Lauren's statement but she let a small laugh escape her lips. Tamsin didn't really understand Lauren's geek-out moments but she found them somewhat endearing and she knew it was all part of the Lauren Lewis package. Lauren laughed along with Tamsin and understood that her nerd-like behavior was probably lost on the other blonde so she just nodded and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, the Doctor side of me doesn't really come with an off switch."

"So I see."

"Speaking of which, do you mind if I check your injuries just to make sure there isn't any lingering effects?"

Tamsin smirked. "Are you trying to get me naked Doctor?"

Lauren cleared her throat and blushed slightly as she tried to respond in her best 'Doctor voice.' "Can you just lie down on your stomach and lift your shirt up please?"

Tamsin gave a fake huff of annoyance before complying. Lauren ran her fingertips down the spine of the Valkyrie where she knew there had been some bruising and swelling earlier. She marveled in the feel of the muscular expanse of the tall woman's back and she felt the slight shiver that ran up Tamsin's spine at her touch.

Lauren cleared her throat again in effort to focus her thoughts. "Everything looks fine. Bruising has subsided and there doesn't appear to be any swelling in your lower lumbar area."

"That's good right?"

Lauren smiled. "Yes. It means you're all better."

"Great." Tamsin rolled on her side facing the blonde but she made no effort to lower her shirt that was bunched up just under her chest.

Lauren couldn't help but stare at Tamsin's toned stomach and she felt the familiar signs of arousal rapidly taking over her body. She recalled the theory on the desire to have sex as a response to grief she'd told Bo before and in the back of her mind she wondered if that was the reason her feelings of arousal towards the Valkyrie appeared to be heightened. Lauren scooted over a bit to hover over Tamsin slightly and the serious look on her face concerned the Valkyrie.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren didn't say anything as she leaned down on one elbow mirroring the other blonde. She let her free hand rest on Tamsin's hip for a beat before letting her fingers slowly trace along the outline of Tamsin's toned stomach. Tamsin kept her eyes on Lauren's face as she watched the Doctor's eyes follow her hands that were running along Tamsin's stomach and ribs.

"Amazing."

"Thanks."

Tamsin smirked a little at Lauren's statement but her attempt at humor was lost on the Doctor who ignored the last comment as she looked up into Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin swallowed thickly as she saw the raw emotion in Lauren's eyes and she briefly wondered what she was supposed to do in this situation. Lauren didn't give her time to think however as she leaned in and kissed her gently letting her tongue immediately slip out and seek refuge against Tamsin's soft lips. Tamsin responded by opening her mouth into the kiss and she sighed as Lauren's tongue came into contact with hers. She let the kisses linger for a bit before pulling back slightly.

"Doc?"

"It's okay."

Tamsin felt Lauren grip her hip and guide her as she slowly rolled over ending up on top of Lauren. Lauren felt her whole body heat up with the weight of the tall blonde directly on top of her and she moaned appreciatively when Tamsin adjusted herself to slip a leg between hers. Lauren felt Tamsin's hands running along her sides and she twitched a bit when Tamsin hit a particularly sensitive spot on her side. Lauren reached down and pulled Tamsin's tank top over her head and took her time in letting her eyes wander over the exposed chest of the woman above her.

Not wanting to be outdone, Tamsin slowly unbuttoned Lauren's shirt making sure to kiss each new patch of exposed skin and within minutes Lauren was writhing beneath her impatiently. Tamsin kissed her way back up Lauren's chest and began a slow assault of Lauren's neck as she helped the Doctor slip out of the now open shirt. She took note of the spots that elicited a soft moan or bucking of hips from the human and she smiled into Lauren's neck after discovering an apparently very sensitive spot on her neck that caused Lauren to dig her nails into Tamsin's back slightly. Lauren pushed her hips up as an indication to Tamsin that she was getting impatient and let out a frustrated moan as Tamsin just chuckled and continued her slow discovery of Lauren's neck and collarbone area.

"Patience Doc."

Tamsin's smirk was short lived however when Lauren lifted one of her legs causing her hip to come into contact with Tamsin's center. Tamsin let out a low growl and made quick work of removing Lauren's bra and undoing her jeans. Lauren let out a soft gasp when Tamsin let her tongue run over her now exposed breasts and bit her lip in effort to silence the moan that was threatening to escape when she felt Tamsin take one of the soft buds in her mouth. Lauren's blunt nails raked over Tamsin's back lightly and the action was rewarded with a moan from the tall blonde as she alternated between licking, biting and sucking softly on the now hard buds she had been attending to.

Tamsin kissed her way back up Lauren's chest and up to her lips where she was met with an eager mouth. Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck holding her in place and Tamsin let her hands wander across Lauren's stomach again stopping to squeeze and release the muscular stomach of the human doctor. Tamsin propped herself up on one arm as she pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Lauren with a concerned face. Not that she wasn't happy to oblige the shorter blonde, but given everything that had happened in the past few days she was concerned about Lauren's state of mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lauren nodded. She was now certain of her feelings for the Valkyrie and at that moment she needed the physical connection to solidify her emotions. She reached down and took one of Tamsin's hands in hers as she guided it down her body to the top of her unbuttoned jeans. She looked up at Tamsin and sighed softly as Tamsin's fingers started running along the top of her underwear. Tamsin studied the blonde below her and she understood that at this moment it wasn't about some epic display of love or emotion. No, this was the raw emotion coming to the surface. This was about Lauren needing to feel something, _anything_ and Tamsin seemed to comprehend what Lauren was asking. She slid her hand slowly into the tight confines of the blonde's jeans and her eyes bulged a little at the amount of wetness that immediately encompassed her hand.

Lauren's hips involuntarily bucked up at Tamsin's touch and she reached up to pull Tamsin down into a heated kiss and moaned softly into Tamsin's mouth as she felt strong fingers enter her slowly. Tamsin set a steady pace with her fingers as she kept her eyes open and trained on the Doctor who was struggling to hold her gaze. They continued to kiss as Tamsin's fingers worked in and out of Lauren's center and within no time Tamsin could feel Lauren's inner walls begin to tighten slowly. Lauren's eyes rolled back in her head as Tamsin kept up the steady pace and her hips were working in time with Tamsin's strokes bringing her in as deeply as possible each time.

The act of love making was not new to Tamsin, but this was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. There usually wasn't this level of emotion behind it and Tamsin looked on in awe as she watched Lauren succumb to the physical pleasure her body was feeling. Tamsin knew this was more than just sex, true she might not know exactly what this was, but she knew in this moment she was providing the anchor that Lauren needed to stay grounded. She had never been one to believe in the sappy love-type bullshit that love songs and romantic movies were made of, but if you were to ask her then, she could see where all that 'happy ending' bullshit stuff came from. She wasn't exactly ready to plan a wedding and kids and the whole shebang with Lauren, but she wouldn't deny that she felt a strong sense of something for the human Doctor. Tamsin never cared about feelings and emotions and she barely understood her own craziness at times, but with Lauren it was different. She didn't want to see Lauren upset or unhappy and she couldn't figure out what this thing was that was making her feel this way. All she knew, was that she would do whatever it took to keep her happy and always protect her at any cost.

Lauren could feel her climax building as she continued to thrust up in time with Tamsin's strokes and she tightened her hold on the woman above her as her body started to tense. Tamsin could feel the tremors building in the pit of Lauren's stomach and she ran her thumb over Lauren's clit to bring her as much pleasure as possible. Never breaking her gaze on the human she watched Lauren's body tense then jerk erratically as she let wave after wave of pleasure roll through her. Tamsin kept her fingers moving in effort to draw out the orgasm and she smirked a bit when Lauren finally grabbed her arm in signal to stop her movement. Tamsin stilled her hand for a second and removed her fingers slowly once she felt Lauren's body relax fully into the bed. Lauren opened her eyes and did her best to focus on the woman above her who was looking down at her with a surprisingly soft expression. She reached up to pull Tamsin into a kiss but Tamsin moved off of her instead and wrapped her arms around Lauren letting the human cuddle back into her.

"Sleep now Doc. We can pick this up another time."

Lauren smiled at the softness of Tamsin's tone of voice and she yawned slightly in agreement as she finally felt the tiredness of the past few days hit her body. She knew Tamsin understood her actions but she also hoped that Tamsin understood this wasn't just about sex.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Lauren turned her head to look at the Valkyrie and smiled when she saw the look of understanding she was hoping for. Lauren knew that Tamsin knew what this was about and she sighed softly as she melted her body into the strong frame of the woman behind her. It was an act that Tamsin would eventually come to enjoy and Lauren knew now more than ever that she was correct in her feelings towards the taller blonde. It wasn't a fairy tale and it wasn't a sad love song. It was something new and simple and maybe, just maybe, what they both needed.

**_So, as a side note, I really don't do well with writing these "types" of chapters but I felt this one was important for the development of the two characters. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_**


	20. Chapter 16b

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – So here's the second half of the split chapter. Once again, no plot progression, just wanted to show two different scenes that theoretically would be happening simultaneously. The next full chapter will be the resolution of these two scenes then plot progression will resume after that. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16b**

Kenzi walked into the large common area carrying two large cups of coffee and gave Bo a smile as she sat down next to her on one of the large sofa's in the spacious area. When Bo and Dyson used the upstairs bedroom she was sharing with Bo for healing purposes Kenzi declared she wasn't sleeping in there after that and claimed the expensive piece of furniture downstairs as her new place to sleep. She was used to Bo's 'recovery' antics and truth be told it was much more comfortable to sleep down on the large sofa than next to Bo who snores apparently. Bo had protested that first night but Kenzi just waived her off and informed her she wasn't upset, there just wasn't enough body wash in France to sterilize her body if she slept in 'all that' mess.

"Here you go sweets. Hot and black and ohhh soo delish!"

Bo laughed at Kenzi's antics and she accepted the cup willingly. She took a sip of the hot liquid and closed her eyes in appreciation as the warmth from the coffee spread throughout her body. She shifted in her seat a bit and Kenzi could see she was still a little stiff in her movements.

Kenzi didn't know exactly what had happened to Bo and Tamsin but when she saw them beaten and battered she went into full panic mode. A string of expletives in Russian had flowed from her mouth as she helped the pair downstairs and into the freaky medical lab that she didn't know existed. She was relieved that Lauren had been able to command the situation and she was impressed that Lauren managed the situation with such authority and in such a calm fashion. When Dyson had taken Bo upstairs Kenzi didn't really know what to make of the situation other than she prayed to whatever higher being that was listening that Bo would be okay. Lauren had emerged from the lab downstairs, covered in blood from both of the Fae she was working on, and Kenzi feared for a second that Tamsin had died. After quickly grabbing some coffee for herself and stopping to assure Kenzi everything would be okay.

When Dyson had finally come downstairs with Bo in tow Kenzi immediately felt the sense of happiness that Bo was okay. When Tamsin had emerged from the lab a few days later Kenzi couldn't help herself as she hugged the taller blonde with a fierce hug. She may not be the number one fan of the Valkyrie but she certainly didn't want to see her dead either. After Bo had emerged from her healing process Kenzi had noticed that Bo was especially quiet. She seemed to be deep in thought for the past couple of days and Kenzi thought it was time to break her out it.

"So you wanna talk about what happened back there? I mean if something is dishing out beatings like that we need a serious plan to deliver a smack down of our own."

Bo smiled at Kenzi's words. "I don't know. It was weird, I mean it happened so fast that I don't really remember too much."

Kenzi nodded. "Well it must have been if both you and TamTam couldn't use your superFae powers."

Bo nodded. "Yeah it was weird. Like whoever they were knew to take us down and not give us an opening. Whoever they were, let's just hope we don't have any run-ins with them again."

Kenzi looked at her skeptically. "So you're not going to return the favor?"

"Well I mean if we come across them we need to be ready. We need to figure out what or _who_ those guys were and why they attacked us."

Kenzi and Bo sat in silence both thinking about their conversation. After a bit Bo turned to Kenzi and put a hand on her shoulder as she gave her a sad smile.

"I am so glad you and Lauren weren't anywhere near there. I don't know what I would have done if either of you got hurt."

Kenzi waived her hand nonchalantly. "Oh please. If those _things_ came after me I'd deliver a major ass kicking, Russian mafia style."

Bo laughed and nodded her head. "Well you can hold off on unleashing all that for now. Like I said before, when we go back to see if the Lycan is still there you and Lauren are staying here."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're going back?"

Bo nodded. "We have to. Something is going on and I need to find out what it is."

Kenzi looked at Bo thoughtfully. "But I thought the recon mission was to bring Dyson back? I mean he's here and he's okay, isn't that what we wanted?"

Bo sighed. "It was. But since we've been here all we've gotten is more questions than answers. I think there's something Dyson isn't telling us and that Katya woman seems to know an awful lot about the situation too. I can't help but think I'm involved in all of this somehow and I need to find out why."

Kenzi nodded again. "Well, if we must, we must. But I'll tell you one thing though lady. The next time you go into battle you better not come back looking like you did before otherwise you're going to have to answer to me."

Kenzi and Bo shared a much needed laugh and Bo felt herself relax a little knowing some things never change. Dyson walked into the room and joined the ladies as he took a seat on the other large couch adjacent to the one the girls were on. Kenzi looked up and smiled at Dyson while Bo gave him a small smile as she drank more of her coffee.

"What up D man?"

"Seems you two are in good spirits this morning."

Kenzi nodded affirmatively. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and our girl here is all healed and ready to lead the charge once again."

Dyson looked over at Bo who wouldn't meet his eyes. When they'd done the whole healing thing Bo stopped Dyson once she felt strong enough and basically argued with him and held him off until he relented and agreed to let her heal the last bit she needed to on her own. He wasn't sure why she'd done that as she never had a problem healing with him before and he didn't understand why it was such an issue now.

Dyson smiled at Kenzi. "Well I'm sure we would all benefit from a little more rest before we got back into it."

Bo glared at Dyson over the top of her coffee mug. She knew he was concerned and she knew he was angry with her for not healing completely. Bo had stopped the healing once she was strong enough because internally she needed to be able to handle being broken a bit in order for her to feel human. Between the random script thing that Lauren had found in Katya's journal, which she had a nagging feeling had to do with her, and the shifters referring to her as 'the bearer of chaos' she didn't know what to think about the whole situation.

She'd had issues in the past about turning into a monster and even before all of this she'd voiced those concerns to Lauren who always assured her that she wasn't and would never be one. Bo wasn't so sure though. So when Dyson was helping her heal she felt a panic run through her that she was losing control of her humanity. The process itself wasn't lost on her that it was in her nature to heal in that way but Bo was tired of fighting what everyone referred to as her 'true nature.' Bo had always felt more human and less Fae and this was another example of her wanting to connect to the human side of her and go against her genetic makeup.

If she was tied to the situation somehow then surely there would be some big _thing_ that she was supposed to do as part of her 'destiny.' Bo didn't like feeling like she was a pawn in a much bigger game and she would do her best to control the things she could to keep herself from being sucked into some plan that she knew nothing about.

Bo sighed a bit as she looked over at Dyson and answered him with a sharp edge to her voice. "Yes, resting is probably good for now. And besides, we don't know what state Tamsin is in and when she'll be ready to go."

Dyson nodded but didn't say anything as he kept his stare on her. Kenzi noticed the weird shift in the air and she looked back and forth between the two curiously.

"Well at least she's up and walking around. I mean that's a good sign right?"

"Yes."

Bo responded to Kenzi but kept her hardened stare on Dyson for a second longer before turning her attention back to her coffee. Kenzi shrugged.

"I'm just sayin, that chick has some major cojones for taking on that fight and in my book she's all good if she's willing to stand in there and take that ass whoopin."

Bo smiled over at Kenzi. "Well I don't think the plan was to take the 'ass whoopin' but yes, I am definitely glad she was there."

Kenzi nodded and looked down at her coffee cup which was now empty. "Well I need a refill. Anyone want anything?"

Both Dyson and Bo nodded 'no' and Kenzi got up leaving them alone as she hunted down more caffeine. Dyson leaned forward a bit as he spoke to Bo in a low tone.

"Bo, what is going on why didn't you fully heal?"

She'd done a pretty good job of fending him off for the past few days but now that he had her alone he was going to get answers of his own. She gave him an even stare as she spoke in an equally low tone.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

Dyson sighed. "Because it's not relevant."

Bo snarled back at him. "Bullshit. Look all I know is that ever since you went MIA we've been hit with nothing but secrets and lies and I'm tired of it."

"Bo listen to yourself. Look, I know you're confused right now but you need to be ready."

"For what?" Bo stood up and glared down at him. She put her hands on her hips in defiance. "Ready for what Dyson? Stop speaking in code and just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Dyson just shook his head. "Bo, you need to feed. You need to be fully healed and make sure you are at one hundred percent. Stop fighting your true nature Bo."

Bo gave him a cold stare. "My true nature is the reason I don't need to feed Dyson."

Dyson looked up at her. "No Bo, you are a Succubus. You need to feed to heal and you need to understand that."

Bo ignored him as she walked started to walk out of the room. She turned back to Dyson and gave him one final cold look. "No Dyson, I am human. And _you_ need to understand _that_." She turned and left leaving Dyson sitting on the sofa shaking his head sadly. He sighed as he looked at the spot that Bo had been standing in. '_Human or not, she just doesn't understand._'

**_So there's the other half of what happened that day. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	21. Chapter 17

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

After taking a quick nap Lauren and Tamsin got themselves cleaned up and made their way downstairs. They found Bo and Ryan sitting at the dining table reading and Kenzi, Cassandra and Dyson lounging in the common area/Kenzi's sleeping room. Tamsin headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee and something to eat. Girl was starving after not eating anything for three days. Lauren took a seat next to Bo at the table and Ryan looked up at her with a smile.

"Good afternoon. How's the patient?"

"Up and walking around so that's a good sign. For now everything seems to be fine so as long as she doesn't get severely injured in the next day or so she should be completely back to normal."

Ryan and Bo nodded and Bo looked over at Lauren. "Well done Doctor. I'm sure she wasn't the easiest patient."

Lauren smiled. "Well I've had worse."

Bo and Lauren shared a smile as Ryan looked at them curiously. "Uh is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

Lauren bit her lip but didn't say anything as Bo just brushed it off. "Nothing you need to know."

"Sure about that Succubus? And for your information I was unconscious so I was a perfectly good patient."

Tamsin had reappeared with a soda and a rather large sandwich and chips. She was starving and she set the items down on the table as she took the seat at the head of the table with Bo on her left and Ryan on her right. Bo watched her dig into her food with an amused look on her face.

"Hungry?"

Tamsin swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Starving."

Bo and Ryan laughed as they watched her do her best to eat the sandwich and chips in record time. Lauren watched her carefully as the Doctor in her took over and she was relieved to see the Valkyrie really did seem to be back to normal. Or at least what is considered normal for Tamsin. After she finished the sandwich and chips Tamsin stood up and went back to the kitchen to hunt down more food.

"Geez where does she put it?"

Lauren smiled at Bo's comment and shrugged her shoulders. She was kind of amazed herself at how hungry Tamsin seemed and watching her eat made her realize how hungry she was herself. Lauren stood up to join Tamsin in the kitchen after offering to bring anything back for them. They both declined the offer and Lauren headed to the kitchen to see if Christophe had left any food out from breakfast. She found Tamsin making another sandwich and when the Valkyrie saw her enter the kitchen she motioned down at the sandwich asking without asking if Lauren wanted one. Lauren nodded and moved over to stand across the counter from where Tamsin was assembling the food. Tamsin looked up at her with a curious look on her face.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about it?"

Tamsin nodded towards the entry way indicating she was talking about the people outside. "The Lauren and Bo story?"

Lauren bit her lip. She figured sooner or later she would have to tell Tamsin her history with the Succubus but she really didn't know how to have that conversation.

Lauren shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

Tamsin studied Lauren quietly. The Morrigan had given her a very brief run down on Lauren's situation and she did mention the human had _been_ with Bo, but she didn't tell her the extent of their involvement. Tamsin figured Bo was more of the short term type person but she knew already that Lauren was not one of those girls. She knew Lauren was the type who was in it for the long haul once she got her emotions attached to someone so she figured whatever the drama was between Bo and Lauren was of epic proportions.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

In truth Tamsin wasn't that interested in the history, she just more or less needed to know if Bo was going to try and kill her now that she'd had relations of her own with the shorter blonde. It wasn't like Tamsin felt threatened or jealous, because honestly those emotions were foreign to her, but she would appreciate a heads up if she was going to have to sleep with one eye open.

Lauren sighed. "Tamsin, it's complicated. Yes, Bo and I have a history, and yes I do want to tell you about it. But…"

"But now is not the time. I get it. Really, don't sweat it Doc."

Lauren gave her a grateful smile. She knew she owed it to the other woman to tell her the whole story but she was afraid that if she did it might drive Tamsin away. She knew the taller blonde wasn't into the emotional stuff and she didn't know what Tamsin would think once she learned the whole story about the sordid triangle that her, Bo and Dyson had been in, or were in, whatever. Lauren reached over and put her hand on Tamsin's arm.

"Look, all I can say is that Bo is a big part of my life and I think in some way she always will be. In what capacity, I'm not sure, but right now we're working on being friends. That's the truth."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow. "_Working_ on being friends?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes, we've hit a bit of a rough patch lately but we're working on it. Is that um…a problem?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Would it matter if it was?"

Lauren frowned. "Tamsin…"

Tamsin finished the sandwiches and picked them both up after she put the ingredients back in the large refrigerator. She motioned for Lauren to head back to the dining area as she spoke to her lightly.

"Look Doc, like I said, it's okay. I get that Bo's a part of the package and it's not a big deal. I was just more or less curious if she was gonna try and kill me that's all."

Tamsin gave Lauren a smile as the human shook her head and smiled. She stopped and put her hand on Tamsin's arm again. "Well I just wanted to make sure you knew…I don't know whatever it is you wanted to know that's all."

Tamsin nodded. "Thanks."

The pair returned to the dining area and reclaimed their seats as Tamsin slid the sandwich over to Lauren. Bo watched the simple interaction with some curiosity but she let it go. She knew Lauren and Tamsin were figuring their own thing out and while she didn't have to be happy about it, she respected the fact that Lauren was trying to be happy and they were trying to be friends so she would let it go. For now. However, if Tamsin hurt her Bo's payback would be swift and merciless.

Kenzi, Dyson and Cassandra joined the three occupants at the dining table as Dyson took the seat at the other head of the table opposite Tamsin while Cassandra sat next to Ryan and Kenzi next to Lauren. Dyson studied the three women at the other end of the table with some curiosity of his own. He had pieced together, after witnessing the kiss earlier that morning, the fact that Tamsin had something going on with Lauren and he was certain Bo was aware. However he could see that Bo seemed at ease with the pair which made him wonder if she had accepted it or was just ignoring it. He thought the latter was more probable as he recalled how Bo told him in very clear terms when they were 'healing' that she wasn't emotionally tied to the situation. In fact, Bo had told Dyson she wasn't tied to _any_ emotional situation right now so he wondered what her take on the Lauren and Tamsin thing was.

Kenzi watched Bo and Lauren as well and she knew there was some weird vibe in the air with those two and Tamsin. It had been less than a week prior when Bo and Tamsin seemed to be at each other's throats and now they were sitting around the table like they were friends. It just didn't make sense. Kenzi recalled her conversation in the truck with Lauren and she wondered if the blonde had made any progress in her friendship or whatever with the Valkyrie. Kenzi certainly didn't want to see Bo hurt, but the whole triangle thing was kind of tragic really and she was tired of the revolving door with those two and Bo. She liked them both equally, ok maybe not totally equally, but they each had their faults along with their redeeming traits and Kenzi figured if one of the two were out of the equation that Bo would be forced to either man up or move on. It wasn't like she hated Lauren or anything, in fact over the past year she'd gained a respect for the brilliant woman but she thought that relationship was kind of doomed from the beginning. Taking into account the basic fact that Lauren was a human she knew it would inevitably end due to the fact that like herself, Lauren would grow old and die, and Bo would end up hurt. But then again, Dyson had screwed Bo over before as well and there were times when Kenzi distinctly recalled wanting to lay a major beat down on the shifter for his stupidity. Either way, Kenzi wanted Bo to be happy but she hoped that Bo realized sooner rather than later that keeping herself tied to these two in a never ending cycle may not be the best thing to do.

"So…what's the next move?"

Ryan had set his reading material aside and addressed the group in earnest. He wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible but he'd already been informed by Bo that they weren't ready to leave yet as there was unfinished business.

Bo shrugged. "Do we know who those guys were that attacked us?"

Ryan shook his head no and Bo sighed. Lauren cleared her throat a bit as she spoke up. "Well I think I may have a way to find out."

All eyes were on the blonde after her statement. Bo raised her eyebrow in question. "And this would be?"

Lauren just shook her head. "Ryan, can you call Katya and ask her to come by tonight?"

"Uh sure." He looked confused but nodded.

"Lauren, what is your plan here?" Bo looked at Lauren expectantly.

"She has answers Bo, I know she does. And tonight we'll get them from her."

Bo gave her an uncertain nod but didn't question her further. Cassandra spoke up though, voicing her question in a concerned manner. "And when we get this information what will we do with it?"

Bo had a determined look on her face as she responded. "We fight. And we end whatever the hell is trying to kill us."

Dyson sat up a bit in his chair. "Bo…if you're planning to do that then you need to be ready."

Tamsin looked confused. "I thought you were fully recharged or whatever?"

Bo looked at Tamsin before looking back at Dyson. "I'm fine. I can handle it."

"Woah woah woah. Dude. Are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong I know you're supposed to be unbeatable or whatever but still."

"Just worry about your own healing Valkyrie." Bo glared at Tamsin who gave her a smirk in return.

"My healing is going just fine Succubus. Like I said before, the Doc here is taking great care of me." She knew she probably shouldn't have said that, and she didn't really want to drag Lauren into this, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know if Bo really was in fighting form and what better way to find out than to push her a little to see how she responds.

"Well I'm glad. Someone needs to help repair you. After all you are looking a little _old_." Bo snarled in response.

Tamsin smiled. "Okay baby Fae calm down. Just wanted to make sure you brought your A game."

Tamsin went back to eating her sandwich as Lauren and Kenzi looked on in shock. Lauren couldn't believe Tamsin would throw their 'situation' in Bo's face and Kenzi couldn't believe Bo didn't kick her ass.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Okay great. Well, since we seem to have a plan, or a sort of plan, I'll ask Katya to come by tonight after dinner."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Dyson got up to get something to eat and Kenzi jumped up to join him. Cassandra headed upstairs to take a nap while Ryan went into the common area to call Katya leaving Bo, Lauren and Tamsin at the table. Lauren looked between Tamsin and Bo not really knowing what to think about the little outburst.

"Bo, if we do get the answers from Katya, are you sure you will be okay to-"

"Lauren, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry."

Bo gave her a small smile which Lauren returned. Lauren excused herself saying she needed to make sure her plan would work so she was going to research a couple of things she would need to understand in order to make it happen.

Tamsin watched Lauren leave and she could tell the shorter woman wasn't too pleased about her little stunt but she didn't say anything as she finished off her sandwich. She picked up her now empty plate and the plate of half eaten sandwich that Lauren had left at the table and as she stood up to bring the dishes to the kitchen she gave Bo a slight nod. "Whatever you need, just let me know. I'll fight with you."

Bo gave her a tight smile. "Thanks. And Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

Bo looked at her thoughtfully. She shook her head as she cleared her thoughts. "Nothing. Just thanks."

Tamsin nodded but didn't respond as she made her way to the kitchen. Bo sat there not really sure what Lauren's plan was but if it did work and she got answers she knew she would put an end to whatever the hell was going on.

**_So this was the last "filler" chapter for now. Plot progression to continue next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	22. Chapter 18

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – I'm not the greatest at mythology so bear with me as I unravel this plot a bit. Oh and I kind of improvised on some of the medical stuff. I do have a degree in Psychology but for the life of me couldn't recall what the "correct" descriptions were. Sorry. _

_Note 2 – sorry for this being so long but I couldn't figure out a good place to break it up. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

Tamsin walked quietly into the library and sighed. Since lunch, Lauren had busied herself with her 'plan' downstairs for the remainder of the day only surfacing to grab various files from the upstairs bedroom. It was bugging Tamsin that she didn't know what to expect tonight when Katya showed up but she didn't want to push the woman either as she wasn't exactly sure where they stood with each other. To add insult to injury Lauren had enlisted Kenzi's assistance in her plan and now the two were huddled down in the library leaving her to deal with Bo and Dyson who each seemed especially moody.

Upon entering the library Tamsin spotted Lauren and Kenzi poured over some books spread out on the large oak table in the middle of the room. Tamsin could read some of the titles from where she stood, they were quite large texts, and she could see they all had to do with Fae related history including volumes on the genetic makeup and DNA of various types of Fae. Next to the books there was what appeared to be some medical equipment and supplies from the makeshift lab next door. Tamsin walked in as Lauren was finishing her explanation to Kenzi about what she was intending to do.

"…and if it works we should be able to get our answers."

Kenzi looked over at the Doc with a surprised look. "You must have gone to some crazy ass medical school."

Lauren smiled. "Well Yale taught me anatomy and physiology, but the rest of it I learned through experience and a little bit of luck in the field."  
"Field meaning?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Afghanistan."

Kenzi looked impressed. "Shit dude. How long?"

Lauren shrugged. "Long enough."

She went back to looking over at the reference materials as Kenzi scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she poured what looked like some sort of serum from one vial to another. Neither woman heard the Valkyrie enter.

"Didn't take you much for the war type Doc."

"Jeez-uh shit dude. Cut the stealthy crap and make some noise next time you enter a friggin room!"

Kenzi had almost dropped the vial of liquid upon hearing Tamsin's voice and even Lauren looked up in shock at the noise. Tamsin looked sheepishly over at the pair as she ran her hand along the table and took a few steps closer to them.

"So is this the ingenious plan of the brilliant Dr. Lewis?"

Kenzi looked at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. Her comment wasn't exactly snarky but it wasn't exactly friendly either. She glanced over at Lauren who had an even look on her face with her gaze trained on the source of the interruption. Kenzi sighed knowing they probably needed a moment so she set the vials down gently.

"Okay well I don't know about you but I could use a beverage. Doc?"

Lauren shook her head no and Kenzi nodded. "Okay then I'll be back."

She walked out of the room slowly but kept her eyes on Tamsin for good measure. Although the Valkyrie was growing on her, Kenzi still kept an eye on her in case there was any suspicious behavior that would warrant a good old fashioned ass kicking. Tamsin ignored Kenzi's departure as she kept her eyes on the human Doctor trying to gauge her mood. Lauren could feel Tamsin's eyes on her and she looked up tiredly.

"Tamsin. Is everything alright?"

"Sure Doc. Just wanted to see what your plan was for tonight that's all. You've been buried down here all afternoon so I thought I'd come check up on you."

Lauren nodded slightly. "Well thank you for checking but Kenzi and I were just finishing up."

Tamsin waived her hand at the books spread out on the table. "Care to share?"

Lauren sighed. "I think I've figured out a way to make it more difficult for Katya to withhold information from us. Like humans, I discovered Fae are not immune to chemical manipulations of various parts of the frontal cortex."

Tamsin blinked. "And for those of us without a medical degree?"

Lauren smiled. "Fae truth serum."

Tamsin scoffed. "Sorry Doc I'm not sure if that's gonna work. I mean I thought our DNA or whatever were really different than humans?"

Lauren nodded affirmatively. "They are. But I remembered some research I did a few years ago about how unstable the genetic makeup of the Fae truly were. Just a little alteration will cause a reaction similar to what you'd expect in humans."

Tamsin looked skeptical. "Really?"

Lauren held up one of the vials with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to test it out?"

Tamsin bit her lip. She never had the desire to be a lab rat and she sure as shit wasn't going to start now. She shook her head. "It's okay. I trust you know what you're doing."

Tamsin gave Lauren a slight nod before turning to leave the library. She stopped about halfway to the door and turned back to the Doctor who had gone back to reviewing her notes.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yes?"

Tamsin paused. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff and she was a little out her element here. "Look about what I said to Bo…"

Lauren looked at her but didn't say anything. Tamsin took a deep breath as she tried to articulate. "I uh…I didn't mean to…you know. I wasn't trying to drag you into it."

Lauren nodded. "I know." She walked over to where Tamsin was standing and gave her a curious look. "I would be lying though if I said I wasn't curious as to what that was about?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Just wanted to get under her skin a bit. See if she really was in fighting form."

Lauren nodded again. "Well next time I'd appreciate it if you didn't involve me or us in it."

Tamsin smiled. "Us huh?"

Lauren blushed slightly. "Yes. I don't know exactly what _this_ is, but given recent events I think it's safe to say we're a little more than friends. Right?"

Tamsin pretended to think for a second before she looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know Doc, technically I _still_ haven't seen you _completely_ naked."

Lauren laughed and hit her lightly. "Keep that up and you never will."

Tamsin laughed as she nodded. "Okay okay. I got it."

Lauren smirked. "Good. Okay well I have to finish this and make sure we're ready for tonight. See you in a bit?"

Tamsin nodded as she left the library. Lauren watched her walk up the stairs back to the dining area and she couldn't believe she'd said that to her. Perhaps it was Tamsin's more up-front personality type or her somewhat sarcastic nature, but Lauren found some freedom in expressing exactly what was on her mind. Lauren sighed and turned back to the research she was doing to make sure everything would work tonight without a hitch.

_Later that evening_

"Here you go Katya."

Kenzi sat the cup of coffee down in front of the visitor and took her seat next to the woman at the large dining table. Lauren, Tamsin and Bo were sitting across from Kenzi and Katya and Dyson was sitting at the other end of the table with Ryan and Cassandra on his left. Katya smiled and took a sip of the warm liquid before reaching in her bag and retrieving the files that Ryan had asked her to bring over. She wasn't sure why they wanted her old texts that her family had on the Morrigan but she complied nonetheless and brought them over straight away.

"So here is what you asked for, although I'm not quite sure why you wanted them?"

She leaned back in her seat with her coffee in hand expecting some sort of grand reveal about something the group had stumbled upon. She looked down the table at Dyson and raised an eyebrow at him knowing his presence meant they had some knowledge of the particular pack of shifters he belonged to and their role in all this.

Lauren spoke up. "Actually I was the one who asked for these files. Before we came out here I had been doing some research in the Morrigan's archives and I came across some old personal journals of the previous Morrigan. I wanted to compare them to what information you had to see if there was anything in them we needed to know."

Katya nodded and sipped her coffee again. She looked around the table and noticed the young human glance over at the Doctor. She sat a little straighter in her chair at this and leaned forward.

"Well what would you like to know?"

Lauren briefly glanced at Kenzi before continuing. "Evony Marquise. The current Morrigan. What can you tell me about her?"

Katya shrugged. "Currently there's not much to tell. She's a Leanan Sídhe and very powerful at that."

Lauren continued. "Was she supposed to be the Morrigan?"

Everyone looked at Lauren with a confused look on their face. Lauren needed to know if the serum was working before she started asking questions about Bo and the Originals so she was testing the waters to see if it was kicking in.

Katya smiled. "No actually she wasn't. She killed the man who was supposed to lead the Dark and assumed the role in his death." Katya looked surprised that she admitted that so freely. Normally that kind of information was on a need-to-know basis and she didn't know what came over her. She took another sip of coffee to think for a bit before she paused mid sip and looked down at the liquid. She looked back across the table at Lauren with a small smile. "I'm impressed Doctor. Most people wouldn't have the balls to do this for fear of me killing you as soon as this wears off. But I can respect your intentions. You may proceed."

Bo looked at Katya before looking back at Lauren. "What is she talking about?"

Lauren smiled. "I gave Katya a small dose of what you can call a truth serum for Fae. It's a combination of a mild sedative and pain killer mixed with an anti-psychotic that lowers inhibitions and her ability to censor the information she provides."

Bo looked impressed. "Okay. Wow. Okay."

Lauren nodded. She didn't know how long the serum would last and so in preparation she'd figured out the order of questions to get as much information as she could. She produced the scrap of paper she'd found in Katya's journal a few days ago.

"What does this mean?"

Katya looked down at the paper. She looked back at Lauren.

"I'm sure you've translated it by now so I'm assuming you're not asking what it literally means. It's the record of the description of the one who would come to resolve the wars between all the species and unite the Fae." She looked at the paper again. "It's not complete though."

Lauren kind of rolled her eyes. "Do you know the whole thing?"

Katya nodded and began reciting by memory in English to spare the group the effort of translating. "The end will begin in eternity; they will come before, haunted by things unseen; eyes both blue and brown; skin light as day hair dark as night; virtuous and humble; noble bloodlines they shall possess; consumed in solitude ; never seen but never masked; in truth they shall reign."

The group looked at each other in confusion as Katya rolled her eyes. "It means there is one who will end the divide and reign over all."

Bo looked skeptical. "And that's supposed to be me?"

Katya nodded. "It would appear so. I heard rumor long ago that there was a curse placed by the Blood King to hide the one who would fulfill this prophecy. He believed it was his blood that would produce this person and he did it to protect them from being seen. It does make sense though seeing as how you're unaligned. There were whispers about this being the final clue in determining who the person was that would rise to power but they were unfounded."

Bo looked shocked. "Wait…Trick? But why would he do this?"

Katya shook her head. "I don't know. What I do know is he shouldn't have done that. His fear of this prophecy being fulfilled was driven by his own desire to remain in his standing."

Bo stood up angrily. "Why would that matter?"

Katya just smiled. "Because child. If there was one to unite the Fae, his place in the hierarchy would be superseded by his heir."

Lauren looked confused. "But then couldn't he just use his blood to re-write the laws?"

Katya sighed. "No. Because the only way this is fulfilled is by lifting the curse he placed. Once that happened his power would be stripped. It was his sacrifice to place the curse in the first place."

Lauren scrunched her eyebrows. "So how does the curse get lifted?"

Katya smiled. "By the person destined for this fulfillment themselves. In order to lift the curse the person must have three things. And I believe you young Succubus have two of the three already."

Bo looked confused. "Two what?"

Katya looked at Bo with a warm twinkle in her eye. "The first is the blood of a king. If I am correct you are a descendent of the Blood King himself?"

Bo nodded and Katya continued looking from Bo to Dyson. "The second is the heart of a wolf. Seems I would not be wrong in also assuming you possess that as well?"

Bo looked at Dyson who looked down and she glanced over at Lauren before turning back to Katya. "And the third?"

Katya almost bowed slightly. "The third is the hand of an Angel."

Kenzi looked confused. "And how does she get that exactly? I mean, assuming we wanted to collect the whole set?"

Katya looked over at Kenzi with an amused look on her face. "How do you think? The reference to hand isn't literal, just like the reference to heart wasn't either." She looked at Dyson with a smirk and she could hear the low rumble when he growled at her slightly.

Katya ignored him and continued. "Hand can mean a number of things. Nowadays it could be considered marriage, but I don't think you're quite ready for that I'm assuming? Right, so hand is also reference to allegiance, in the medieval era giving your hand to someone meant pledging your loyalty, unconditionally. This was commonly done by the knights and warriors who fought for their King or leader."

Kenzi scoffed. "Well, now all we gotta do is find ourselves an Angel to do whatever that all entails and we're good. Yeah, no problem"

Katya smiled. She looked at Tamsin and smirked. "Actually human, it isn't."

Everyone turned to Tamsin who looked at Katya as if she'd gone crazy. "Um dude. Valkyrie, not Angel. Sorry."

Katya rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about having to give up all of this information but she was getting tired of having to spell it out for everyone. Didn't these people read? "The Valkyrie are a line of female servants to Odin who are said to descend from the outer worlds during wartime to decide which soldiers lie and die in battle. Those who die and are deemed unworthy are taken by the Valkyrie to Valhalla where they serve Odin for eternity. The Norse mythology refers to them in many different ways, and other cultures make reference to them as the descendants of the God's, choosing who is worthy and those not…which using the religious translation would make them Angels."

Tamsin sighed. "Oh balls."

Bo looked at Tamsin for a second and then back at Katya. "This doesn't make any sense. And why does it even matter? How do we know if this curse thing is lifted?"

Katya sat back in victory. She had felt the shift in the air earlier that day and she knew it had already happened. "It already has. When Tamsin pledged her loyalty to you the events to come were already set in motion."  
Kenzi interrupted. "I'm sorry when did she pledge her loyalty to Bo? Not that I don't believe this story, but seriously?"

Tamsin sighed as she looked at Bo then at Lauren and mumbled her next statement. "I kinda sorta told her earlier that whatever she needed I'd do and that I'd fight with her."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "Okay. So curse lifted. Now what?"

Katya grew serious and looked directly at Bo as she spoke. "Now you brace yourself for the fight of your life. The group that attacked you yesterday serve at the will of the Blood King. Their job is the same as it has been for thousands of years. Seek out and destroy those that may bring fulfillment to the prophecy. They are protecting his throne and rightful place in the order. You were given a Carnwennan, the one tool that would keep you shrouded even if the curse was lifted. They were seeking it out to destroy it. Now that I am certain the curse is lifted, they will come for your head."

Bo looked unfazed. "And the Originals?"

Katya laughed. "Mostly a bedtime story told to young Fae to put fear in their hearts. They are real though, very old and very strong. But they have no interest in protecting this curse. In fact, once the ruler is in power, they will resume their place at the right hand of that person."

Lauren looked confused. "What?"

Katya looked over with an amused look on her face. She could feel the effects of the serum fading away but she figured since she came this far she might as well tell them everything. "The Originals were once thought to sit at the right hand of the most powerful ruler in all existence. When this ruler was dethroned and the Fae divided, the Originals went into hiding. Like I'd told you before, the Originals have fought to keep the power hidden from prying eyes. In protecting their ruler they were protecting the balance of good and evil. When that was split so were they. Now, they may have a reason to rise up again."

Everyone sat there stunned as they let the information Katya provided sink in. She let them sit in silence for a bit before standing up. "Well this has been fun, but I think my work here is done." She turned to leave and no one stopped her until Bo jumped up and followed her out.

"Katya, wait."

She turned and looked at the Succubus. "Yes?"

Bo looked confused. "So what do I do now?"

Katya smiled and put her hand on Bo's shoulder. "It's not my place to give you direction. You can carry out your destiny and take your rightful place or you can do nothing. But the choice is yours Bo, and yours alone."

She nodded as Katya gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning to leave. When Bo re-entered the dining area she was met with a half wolfed out Dyson and Tamsin standing toe to toe with the rest of the group looking on in shock. Bo rushed into the room.

"HEY! What is going on here?"

Tamsin answered Bo without looking away from Dyson. "I just wanted to know why we had to wait all this time to find all this out when wolfie here knew exactly what Katya was going to tell us all along."

Bo looked over at Dyson. "Dyson, what is she talking about?"

Dyson growled at Tamsin as he answered Bo. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Tamsin sneered at Dyson. "Oh really? Want to tell me why those freak boys who attacked us at the docks and at the school have the same tat as you? And funny coincidence that they seemed to heel when you growled loud enough."

Bo looked at Tamsin then at Dyson. "Dyson…"

He sighed as she looked over at Bo. He spoke to her in a soft tone. "Yes, I pledged my allegiance to the Blood King a long time ago. Bo I swear, I never knew it would come to this. I didn't know you were the one."

Bo looked at him with disbelief. "But you knew. You knew about the prophecy and you never said anything?"

Dyson took a step towards her. "Bo I swear I never knew about the prophecy. I knew there would be someone who would unite both sides and that we needed to find this person but I didn't know why. Until today."

Bo sighed. "And those guys who attacked us?"

Dyson shook his head. "I don't know. Trick was in power far before I came along. I don't know who those people are but they do appear to be at his command."

Bo looked at him sadly. "So all this time. _All this time_ you've been under his orders? Since you met me? Were you _supposed_ to meet me?" Dyson went to speak but Bo held up her hand. "We'll deal with that later. Right now we just need to figure out what to do. If Katya was right and those guys are coming back full force we need to be ready." She looked at Tamsin. "And I think we should return to the school. If the guy there was one of the Originals maybe he can help us."

Tamsin nodded and Dyson took another step forward. "Bo…"

She held up her hand. "Not now Dyson. Right now I need to a little bit of space."

She turned and headed upstairs with Kenzi following suit. She figured her BFF would need time to decompress so she planned on letting Bo get it all out before they started up tomorrow. Ryan and Cassandra left the room quietly as they could still feel the tension in the air and they were both still trying to process everything Katya had told them that night. Dyson looked over at Lauren then Tamsin with an unreadable explanation.

Lauren finally broke herself free from shock and walked up to Dyson. She looked up at him with a cold but merciful look. "It doesn't matter why you didn't tell her, but from now on you better be sure if you are going to keep anything from her."

Dyson took a deep breath and let his chest puff out a bit as he looked down at the human. "It was for her own good Lauren."

Lauren held his gaze and showed no signs of backing down. "And look where that's gotten you."

Dyson made the mistake of growling at her last comment and Tamsin had him pinned against the table by his throat faster than he could react to. She looked down at him as she tightened her grip on his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. And you heard the Doc. Next time you want to keep secrets, make sure it won't destroy those around you."

She released the grip on his throat as she felt Lauren pull on her arm slightly. He stood back up and rubbed the spot she'd been gripping as he looked at her. He looked slowly between the human and the Valkyrie and nodded before walking out of the room and into the back patio area to cool off. Tamsin sighed and looked over at Lauren.

"Come on Doc. We should get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Lauren nodded and the pair went upstairs to get some rest. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring but they sure hoped that they would be able to handle it.

**_So…there you have it. Like I said I'm not that great at the whole mythology thing so be gentle ;) Also, for those who noticed yes, I took Levony out of the chapter heading as I don't think I can tie her into the story at this point. I'm going to wind this one down but I am considering doing a sequel of sorts that is more CopDoc focused with shades of Levony…that might be more realistic and easier to do. As always, let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	23. Chapter 18b

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. _

_Note – Yes, this is slightly filler, but I think it gives insight into how these three received all the WTFery of the last chapter._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18b**

Bo sighed as she tossed slightly in the bed she was sharing once again with the young human form who was curled up in a ball to her right. Kenzi understood that Bo needed time to process what she'd learned yesterday and she didn't want to leave her be for the night so she'd opted to sleep upstairs but made quite the production out of stripping the sheets off the side of the bed she was currently residing in. It was a lighthearted moment for Bo and she felt calmer when she'd laughed and poked fun at the Goth who'd slept in her bed back home before stating that was probably worse for wear than the expensive sheets that were neatly adorning this bed. Kenzi didn't care. It was more the memory of seeing Bo's body so beaten that she was trying to elude than the prospect of what bodily fluids she may be sleeping on that mattered anyway.

Bo sat up and looked around the dark room as if looking for something but didn't know what it was. The light coming from the balcony in her room caught her eye and she got out of bed to see where the light was coming from and she noticed it was the room next to hers. Feeling wide awake suddenly, she crept out of the room, making sure not to wake Kenzi, and padded down the hall to the closed door next to hers.

_Knock Knock Knock_

After a few seconds the door opened with Tamsin once again leaning on the doorframe. "What up Succubus?"

Bo gave her a smile and rolled her eyes a bit as she brushed past the tall blonde and entered the room. Tamsin smirked as she shut the door and flopped back down on the bed returning to the position she'd been in when Bo had knocked. Bo looked around and noticed the door to the bathroom was closed indicating where Lauren must have been. She sat down on the couch next to Lauren's bag and leaned back heavily. The door to the bathroom opened and Lauren emerged wearing her typical sleeping attire of pajama pants and tank top under a lose fitting robe like thing. Lauren looked surprised to see Bo sitting there but covered her surprise quickly as she set her used clothes down next to her luggage bag.

"Bo? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you."

Tamsin looked at them and rolled her eyes a bit as she sat up. "Okay well I guess that's my queue. I could use something to drink anyway."

She went to get up but Bo sat up a bit straighter. "Actually I wanted to talk to both of you."

Tamsin dramatically nodded and leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. Lauren looked concerned as she sat down on the foot of the bed and focused her attention on Bo.

Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit. "So what's so important you wanted to talk about it at one in the morning?"

Bo stood up and started pacing a bit. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I just…I mean what _was_ all that earlier?" She looked over at the two blondes and they could see her frustration with the whole situation.

Lauren sighed. "Well, yes, it was a lot to take in at once."

Tamsin smirked. "Who knew you'd be such a big deal ay?"

Bo stopped and looked at Lauren and Tamsin in turn. She addressed the Doctor. "Lauren, is there _anything_ else that I don't know about this situation?"

Lauren sighed and shook her head. Sleep was slowly taking over her body and she didn't realize how tired she really was until just then. "No, sorry Bo. We had such a difficult time learning anything about the Originals that I didn't even realize you may play a role in all of this. Although, I suppose I should have given how things have unfolded."

Bo looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Lauren looked thoughtful. "Well isn't it coincidence that Evony was so willing to provide resources for us to get here? And Ryan and Cassandra…"

Lauren and Bo both looked at Tamsin. She sat up a bit. "_What_?"

Lauren looked at Bo and continued. "And then we get here and out of nowhere Dyson appears with the Carnwennan that he got _from the Ash_? And now this? I can't help but wonder…"

Bo crossed her arms. "Wonder what?"

"Wonder if Dyson knew but couldn't say anything. Look Bo, I know you trust those around you, almost to a fault…" she smiled at the Succubus who shook her head and gave a small smile in return, "but maybe Katya's story isn't so crazy. We know Trick has had a hand in a lot of the Fae history and we don't know what his motives were back then. If he did place some sort of curse or whatnot to prevent this from happening he might not have realized the consequences until it was too late? Dyson could have been sent to help you. Protect you."

Bo frowned. "But if Trick knew then why didn't he just tell me himself? No, it doesn't make sense."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headboard again. "Oh please, stop with the drama. It's obvious you have some sort of history there and if it's some tragic love story gone wrong then _of course_ he would help you in a selfless act of what he sees as chivalry but really is just some stupid way to get you to notice him. It's the oldest, and most boring, story in history."

Lauren looked over at Tamsin with raised eyebrows. She never suspected the Valkyrie had any awareness of Bo and Dyson's history. Although, she thought Tamsin might be bluffing a bit to see if she had pegged Bo correctly.

Bo looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not that it's any of your business but I don't think he would do that."

Lauren looked up. "Well, actually…" Bo put her hands on her hips in challenge as Lauren continued. "He did do that at your Dawning."

Bo looked exasperated. "Which I tried to decline but _you_ told me to let him go with me."

Lauren stood up. "Well it was the right decision. You had no idea what you'd face in there and he was the best person to make sure you came back alive."

Tamsin looked back and forth at them with a bored expression. She never quite understood the human need to make everything so dramatic and right now she felt like she was in the middle of a lovers quarrel. She found it amusing that Bo was so quickly worked up when it came to discussing Dyson and she knew this chick needed to deal with her issues before they headed into WW3.

Tamsin sighed. "Okay time out. Ladies to your corners." Tamsin scooted over and sat at the edge of the bed. "Look, it doesn't matter if he knew or not and if he's being a douche bag or not. Point is what are you going to do now? Because from where I sit you need to figure out if we're going into battle or going home. And besides, give the guy a break. If he was evil then he would have let those ass bags swipe the Carnwennan back at the docks when we'd gone to pick it up. But he didn't. So somewhere in all that his misguided attempt at being the white knight he's at least managed to not let you or any of us die. So that's something right?"

Bo looked confused. "When did you become Team Dyson all of a sudden?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I don't really care for the guy but I'm just sayin don't harp on him because you don't know his intentions. Now, if he really is a scum bag that will be revealed in time and I'll end his sorry ass."

Bo squared her shoulders and squinted at Tamsin a bit as she studied her. "And what is _your_ role in all of this?"

Tamsin gave her a challenging look. "Well it's not to be your bitch if that's what you're asking. Sorry love, not all about you."

Bo rolled her eyes and Lauren looked at the ceiling just praying for this very horrific conversation to end. Bo took a deep breath and tried to focus. She turned back to Lauren. "Okay, let's suppose you're right and Trick did do this. Then why couldn't he just undo it?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he isn't in the position to do anything about it? But Bo, you'll figure this out. You always do."

Bo gave her a small smile and nodded. "Well…sorry for keeping you guys up. We'll figure it out tomorrow I guess. Goodnight."

Lauren smiled and Tamsin nodded as Bo left the room. Lauren looked over at Tamsin. "Do you always have to be…I don't know…_you_?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Baby Fae is fine…she just need a kick in the ass that's all."

Lauren scoffed. "And you were more than happy to oblige I suppose."

Tamsin shrugged as she pulled the covers back to get into bed. Lauren sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers beside the Valkyrie. After shutting off the light Tamsin laid on her back while Lauren was on her side facing away from the taller blonde. Tamsin looked over at her wondering if she was really upset at her or not but she couldn't bring herself to voice the question. After a few minutes of silence Tamsin could feel Lauren scoot back and snuggle lightly into her side. A small smile graced her features as she rolled on her side facing Lauren's back and brought one hand to rest lightly on the shorter blonde's hip. She figured she might as well get used to the touchy-feely behavior that Lauren exhibited at random times but in truth she was slowly coming to look forward to the intimate contact. They fell asleep quickly both wondering what tomorrow would bring and just hoping that for once, everything worked out fine.

**_I guess I'm big on "processing" LoL. Which is funny because IRL I'm really not like that. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	24. Chapter 19

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – This is the home stretch of the story. Finally! Just a few more chapters and we should be at the end of this journey. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Kenz?"

Bo looked over at her friend who was currently sitting on the island in the middle of the large almost industrial like kitchen eating a massive bowl of cereal. After a good night's rest the BFF's found the house strangely quiet the following morning so they decided to head down in search of food and caffeine. Bo was leaning against the counter across from where Kenzi was sitting and the Goth watched her friend closely as she appeared deep in thought. Kenzi shrugged as she munched on some sugary goodness.

"I don't know sweets but I don't think that's up to any of us. Aren't you the one with the big choice to make?"

Bo frowned as she stared into her coffee. "It's just that I don't know what to do. On one side I feel like it's such a big risk, I mean can I handle it? What if I don't like the outcome? What if I _can't_ handle it? Then where does that leave me? But on the other side I feel like it's safe, and familiar, and comfortable and I know what to expect…does that make sense?"

Kenzi quirked an eyebrow. "Uh we are still talking about your big do-I-fulfill-the-prophecy choice right?"

Bo gave her a confused look. "Yes. What are you talking about?"

Kenzi smiled into her cereal. "Yeah no, me too. That's what I was talking about."

Bo gave Kenzi a look that said 'you're really strange' as Lauren walked into the kitchen half asleep. She'd woken up a few minutes ago and had a massive headache that only coffee would cure. Bo watched her pad across the kitchen and over to the coffee pot where she poured herself a rather large cup and moaned lightly as she took her first sip. Okay maybe Bo was watching that last bit a little _too_ closely.

Kenzi watched Bo watch Lauren and she smirked. "Speaking of decisions…"

Bo barely heard Kenzi but Lauren did and she looked up in surprise as she hadn't seen the other two when she walked into the kitche. "Good morning. So what decision are we talking about?"

Kenzi laughed and brought her bowl to her mouth to drink the remainder of the milk left in her bowl. Bo looked over at Kenzi and raised an eyebrow as she gave her a _look_ before turning back to Lauren. "I was asking Kenzi if I was making the right decision by deciding to go back to the school."

Lauren looked concerned. "You're going back?"

Bo frowned. "I think I kind of have to. I need to end this so we can all go home."

Lauren took a sip of coffee as concern crossed her face. "Bo are you sure? I mean what happened last time…"

Bo shook her head. "Won't happen again. I won't let it. This time we'll be prepared, now that we know to be on the lookout we'll be ready. And this time Dyson is coming with."

Lauren nodded silently. She was happy the wolf would be accompanying Bo but she still wasn't convinced it was the best idea. Kenzi looked at the serious faces on both women and she took it as her queue to leave. She was all for being 'in the know' but even she had enough common sense to realize some conversations are best had in private. She dropped her bowl in the sink and moved towards the door. Before she got there though she stopped and gave Bo an empathetic look.

"Some decisions are bigger than other's Bo. I think _this one_ may be your biggest yet."

Kenzi turned and glanced at Lauren before she exited the kitchen. Bo sighed and looked at Lauren as she thought about what Kenzi meant. Bo was handling the whole Lauren/Tamsin thing the way she handles everything she really doesn't want to handle. She was ignoring it. Although Bo was good at many things, talking about her feelings and how she really felt about things tactfully was not her strong suit.

"Bo are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Bo looked up at Lauren. She found herself wondering why Lauren was so concerned with her decision. Sure, she knew in some part it was because Lauren worried about her safety, but she knew probably more so than that however it was because the Valkyrie would be fighting by her side. It pissed her off and made her feel crappy all at once and she hated it. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't in control of her emotions and she really just wished she could disappear and not have to handle this situation. She thought back to when she 'broke up' with Dyson and when her and Lauren went on their 'break' but she could tell this was a much worse feeling than those two combined. Maybe because this time it was for real. There was no denying Bo didn't realize Lauren and Tamsin had gotten past the point of shy glances and lingering touches that were a little too friendly. No, Bo knew they had reached some form of 'togetherness' however she wanted to define it.

Bo cleared her throat. "Yeah I am. I know there are a lot of reasons I shouldn't but I need to do this. I need answers. I need to know if Trick was involved and if he was…why?"

Lauren nodded. "Okay. Well, like you said at least this time you know what to look out for so-"

"So we won't come back in a bloody mess?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Something like that."

Bo returned the smile. "Don't worry, this time we'll come back with minimal damage."

Lauren nodded. "Good."

Bo pushed herself off the counter as she made her way over to where Lauren was standing and refilled her coffee cup. She took a sip of the hot liquid as she gave Lauren a look that was both curious and afraid.

"So. In all of this mess I haven't gotten a chance to ask you…"

Lauren looked confused. "Ask me what?"

Bo played with the cup in her hand. "You and Tamsin?"

Lauren sighed and took another sip. Truth be told she didn't know how to answer that question. I mean they've been sharing a bed, they've kissed on more than one occasion and they've even shared some quality snuggle time. And let's not forget Tamsin did know her in the Biblical sense now. It was new and refreshing and simple. Too simple. Lauren certainly wouldn't refer to her as her girlfriend or anything but she knew she couldn't deny they were at least in the beginning stages of being a real couple. What made it difficult was the fact that Tamsin happens to be a couple thousand years old, will live for another thousand years or so probably and has no concept of romantic relationships. At least from what Lauren could tell. While the Valkyrie was skilled in bed, _very_ skilled, Lauren knew she wasn't going to get the typical honeymoon stages of getting-to-know-you in the relationship that humans usually went through. With Tamsin it was black and white. She had feelings for her or she didn't. She was hers or she wasn't. There was no in between.

Lauren cleared her throat as she took a sip of coffee. "Me and Tamsin?"

Bo looked at her with a guarded look. "Yeah. I mean…is there anything…there?"

Lauren sighed and turned her back to Bo as she started to pace slightly. "Bo I don't think this is a conversation you and I of all people should be having."

Bo smirked. "I thought we were going to try and be friends?"

Lauren turned back to her with a skeptical look. "Friends?"

Bo nodded. "Your choice remember?"

Lauren sighed. "Okay, well then…yes. Tamsin and I are…well I don't know exactly what we are but…"

Bo looked down. "But you're _something_."

Lauren could hear the edge to her voice. "Yes I think we are."

Bo looked back up at her with an even stare. "Do you love her? Are you _in love_ with her?"

Lauren frowned and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know Bo. We haven't exactly figured it all out as we are a little preoccupied with everything else."

Bo continued to give her an even stare but the condescending snarl in her voice was evident. "I didn't realize it was so difficult to figure out."

Lauren stared at her incredulously. What she wanted to say was something to the effect of the pot calling the kettle black but she held her tongue. Picking a fight with Bo over this was not the way to defuse the situation.

Lauren gave her a sad look. "Bo, maybe we shouldn't…"

Bo waved her hand. "No it's fine."

Lauren bit her lip as she looked at the Succubus. She wasn't sure how to handle her at the moment which was odd because Lauren usually knew how to deal with her when she lashed out.

Bo looked at her sadly. "Is this what you want?"

Lauren set her cup down and walked back over to where Bo was standing. She spoke to her in a soft tone, almost like she were addressing a child who was scared and had lost their way. "I think it's what I need right now."

Bo held her gaze and gave her a small, lopsided smile. "I hate it. And I don't understand it. But I'll try."

Lauren nodded her understanding. "Thank you."

Bo wasn't sure what to do right now so she took another sip of coffee as she looked at Lauren over the rim of her cup. She knew she would never accept it but she would do her best to support Lauren, even if it was killing her.

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Tamsin had woken up shortly after Lauren and started to follow suit down the stairs towards the kitchen. She only got a few steps though before she was met with an angry looking Ryan who grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Tamsin gave Ryan a cold stare. "Excuse me?"

Ryan ran his hands through his hair. "You had one job. ONE. Just don't get her killed. Why was that so difficult?"

Tamsin looked at him like he'd gone crazy. She hadn't had her morning coffee yet and this guy was seriously getting on her nerves. "Look _dude_ I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you need to start talking or get out of my way."

Ryan put his hands on his hips. "Bo. Unaligned Succubus. Possible ruler of all the Fae. Ring any bells?"

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I look like I know what the fuck you're talking about?"

Ryan started pacing. "You know, Evony told me you were dense but she forgot to mention stupid as well."

Tamsin grabbed him by the throat. "You'd better watch it buddy or your insults will lead to some serious damage."

Ryan looked back at her in anger. "You really didn't know did you?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and let him go. "Know WHAT?"

Ryan sat down on the edge of the messed up bed. "Our job was to keep Bo from getting killed. Evony had suspicions that she might be the one to end the divide but she needed proof. She didn't know about the curse though, none of us did. It makes sense though…"

Tamsin huffed. "And why is that?"

Ryan looked back at her in disbelief. "All those years and you never heard the stories? No it makes sense though that she would be hidden. Actually it's kind of brilliant. Hiding her in plain sight."

Tamsin rolled her eyes again as she was tired of the riddles. "Okay whatever. I'm getting coffee."

Ryan grabbed her arm. "Don't you understand what this means? If she _is_ the one it will put an end to the centuries of discontent. No more light and no more dark. Just Fae."

Tamsin looked down at him with a bored expression. "Wow. Are you going to start a fan club? I get it, she's a big deal. But isn't the whole point to not make a big deal out of this?"

Ryan shook his head. "You just don't get it do you?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Don't know and honestly, don't care. I'm getting coffee."

Ryan watched her walk out the door and he just shook his head at her lackadaisical attitude. Tamsin made her way downstairs and passed Kenzi en route to the kitchen. She noticed Kenzi give her what could be considered a smirk as she pushed open the door and found Bo and Lauren standing by the coffee pot just kind of staring at each other. Having no idea what she just walked in on Tamsin made her way over and poured a cup for herself like it was no big deal. She drank her coffee and looked at the pair who were giving her a strange look.

"What?"

Lauren shook her head. "Nothing."

Bo looked at them curiously as she was still coming to terms with having to accept this 'relationship' as part of Lauren's life now. Bo noticed Lauren move slightly closer to Tamsin who was standing between the two directly in front of the coffeemaker. It was probably an unconscious reaction to being closer to the tall blonde but even the small movement stirred up the beast within. It was a Succubus thing, a territorial feeling of need to make it known to the Valkyrie that Lauren would always be under her protection. She wasn't a hundred percent sure Tamsin understood the connection she had with the Doctor and a part of her wanted to make it crystal clear, but she knew it would just start a fight with Lauren. Oh well.

"So Tamsin…"

The Valkyrie barely glanced over at her. "Yes…"

Lauren looked at her cautiously. "Bo…"

Bo gave Lauren a look but finally sighed. "Nevermind."

Tamsin looked at Bo and back at Lauren and shrugged as she kept drinking her coffee. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee leaving the two unattended. Probably not the smartest move but Lauren was not about to stick around for whatever was going to happen.

When Lauren left Tamsin turned to Bo with a serious face. "Do we have a problem here?"

Bo glared back at her. "No problem."

Tamsin looked at her thoughtfully. "If this is about me and Lauren-"

Bo cut her off. "I don't want to know. Besides, if Lauren wants to tell me she will."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause from where I'm standing you still got that I'm-trying-to-mark-my-territory thing going on. It's kinda sad."

Bo huffed. "What do you know?"

Tamsin smirked. "I know you don't like the fact that she's not doting on you 24/7. But Bo…" Tamsin's face softened to match her voice. "You don't need to worry. I can protect her."

Bo softened her stare a bit in response. "It's not her protection I'm worried about."

Tamsin's serious face returned. "Meaning?"

Bo squared her shoulders to the taller woman. "Meaning watch yourself Valkyrie. She's worth it."

Surprisingly Tamsin gave Bo a genuine smile. "I know. And…I know."

Bo nodded and turned to leave. She wasn't totally convinced that she could trust the woman still but she was a little more confident knowing that at least Tamsin appeared to have good intentions. She wasn't sure how it would all play out but at least for now, she would try to play nice and focus on the bigger problem at hand.

**_So the next chapter will move the plot along a bit more. I think this whole story has been my subconscious wish for a BLT triangle instead of the BDL one on the show LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	25. Chapter 20

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – This is part 1 of the 2 part finale. This chapter will more or less be the plot finale and the next chapter will be the 'epilogue.' I was going to drag it out a bit more but decided not to because I'm already thinking about the sequel LOL _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

"Again."

"Tamsin I'm tired."

Tamsin frowned at the human but raised her 'sword' again signaling for the Doctor to do the same. They were getting ready to head back to the school and due to the condition the two came back in last time, Lauren and Kenzi insisted on accompanying them. No was not an option so after a lot of back and forth they agreed the humans could tag along but Ryan and Cassandra were on protection detail. Bo, Tamsin and Dyson would go into the school to confront the Lycan that was hopefully still around. Tamsin took it upon herself to ensure Lauren was ready for the combat while Bo pulled Kenzi aside to give her a little training session of her own.

"Doc, if you're going into battle you need to be ready."

Tamsin lunged at Lauren with the wooden stick in her hand they were using as practice swords. Lauren ducked out of the way with a little shriek as she scooted out of the Valkyrie's reach.

"We've been going at this for hours. I'd like to conserve _some_ energy for the real deal."

Tamsin ignored her and lunged at her again as Lauren sidestepped the lunge and swung the piece of wood in her hand at the taller blonde. She actually caught Tamsin off guard who was impressed by her avoidance ability that she didn't see the wood coming at her head and couldn't duck out of the way in time.

_Smack_

"Ahhh"

"Oh my God! Tamsin are you okay?"

Lauren dropped her stick and rushed over to the Valkyrie. Tamsin had gone down to one knee on impact more out of being startled than out of pain. Lauren looked horrified as she took Tamsin's head in her hands to check the area on her forehead that she'd made contact with. There was a slight bruise forming and a light scratch but other than that she was no worse for wear. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the Valkyrie's semi pout that was forming in embarrassment at being bested by the human.

"Oh it's not that funny Doc."

Lauren tried to contain her giggle. "I'm really sorry Tamsin. Come here."

Lauren pulled Tamsin's head down and planted a soft kiss on the spot where she'd hit the Valkyrie letting her lips linger on the spot. Tamsin sighed and smiled at the human.

"Thanks Doc. All better."

Lauren smiled as Tamsin smirked and wrapped her arms around the small waist of the woman in front of her. She set down the stick in her hand and locked her hands behind Lauren as she pulled her closer.

"I think we'll chalk that up to a lucky shot."

Lauren looked thoughtful and smirked down at her. "I don't know. You never know. I might have game."

Tamsin laughed. "You got game huh? Have you been spending too much time with Kenzi?"  
Lauren joined Tamsin in her laughter and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. "Well okay. Maybe it's really due to having the best personal teacher ever."

She leaned down and gave Tamsin a soft kiss. Tamsin sighed into the kiss and repositioned her hands so they were resting on the hips of the short blonde. She squeezed her sides slowly which elicited a soft moan from the Doctor and Tamsin smiled into the kiss as she repeated the action while she tugged lightly on Lauren's lower lip with her teeth. The kiss continued for a few seconds before Lauren leaned back and looked down at the Valkyrie with a serious look on her face. Tamsin noticed the look and she looked up at Lauren in concnern.

"Hey Doc, why so serious?"

Lauren bit her lip. "I'm worried Tamsin. I'm worried about today, I'm worried about what will happen. I'm just…"

Tamsin exhaled loudly. "Worried. Yeah I know. But hey, we'll be fine. Really."

Lauren tried to look confident but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She nodded sadly as she tried to keep a strong face. "I know."

Tamsin smiled. "Besides, I'm damn near unbeatable and baby Fae is supposed to be some all supreme _thing_ right?"

Lauren laughed. "Something like that."

Tamsin nodded and stood up while keeping her arms around the Doctor. She pulled her in close letting Lauren melt into her strong embrace. "It'll be okay Doc. We'll be fine."

Lauren gave her a small smile as she hugged Tamsin tightly. After a few seconds she pulled back and looked up at Tamsin with a gleam in her eye. "If you come back in the same state you did last time…I will personally kick your ass."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow but smiled down at her. "Oh really? And what makes you think you'd even get so much as a slap in?"

Lauren smirked as she reached up and tapped Tamsin's forehead lightly where she'd hit her before she broke free of the embrace and turned to walk back into the house. Tamsin stood there in disbelief that Lauren would be so cocky and she smirked as she watched Lauren walk with a little swagger in her hips as she laughed throatily. '_Damn…that's kinda hot'_ Tamsin thought as she shook her head and followed her back inside.

When the two came back inside they were greeted with the rest of the group who were gearing up to head out. Kenzi saw Tamsin's forehead and made some wise crack about getting smacked around but was quickly silenced by a knock to her own head by Dyson. Kenzi huffed at Dyson and mumbled to herself about everyone PMS-ing as she finished making sure she had what she needed for today. The group loaded up into the SUV and drove the short distance over to the next town where the school was located. They parked down the road from the entrance of the school to make their entrance as quiet as possible.

Lauren, Kenzi, Ryan and Cassandra bunkered down about a hundred feet from the gates that surrounded the school as Bo, Dyson and Tamsin entered the gate that led to the long path to the opening of the school. The area itself had an eerie feel to it as the school grounds were very old and it was obvious they had been abandoned for quite some time. Dyson sniffed the air and he could sense another presence was close but he couldn't identify the type of presence it was.

"Keep your eyes open. We don't know what's in there."

Tamsin and Dyson nodded at Bo as she drew the Carnwennan in preparation for attacking whatever evil showed itself. Suddenly a large boom was heard and the three Fae stopped for a second before cautiously taking another step forward. The door to the school slammed open and the body of a shifter was thrown at their feet.

"What the fuck dude?"

Tamsin took a step forward but was stopped by Bo putting her hand up. Dyson growled lowly as he took in the shifter who belonged to the pack that attacked Bo and Tamsin last time. Bo looked down at the body and back to the entrance that he was thrown from and took a few cautious steps forward.

_Back to the other four_

Lauren jumped when the door to the school slammed open and she craned her neck to see if she could get a glimpse of the body that was thrown to the ground. From where she was it wasn't completely clear and she didn't know if the group recognized it or not by the way they reacted.

"Don't worry Doc. They're still okay."

Kenzi had Geraldine in her hands and while she didn't really want to, she was prepared to charge the fort if needed. Ryan and Cassandra rolled their eyes slightly at the human reactions knowing that if it got to the point where they had to get involved that they were all up shit creek. Ryan put his hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Easy there tiger. Let's just see what happens."

Kenzi just rolled her eyes at him as she resumed her crouched position next to Lauren and stared intently at what was going on.

_Back to the threesome_

"What the…"

Bo backed up a step as Dyson and Tamsin followed suit. A figure appeared in the doorway but they were surrounded by a bright light making them look as if they were glowing.

"Katya?"

Bo lowered the Carnwennan slowly as she took in the sight of the Fae that had been their source of information. She stood straight up and gave her a confused look. A _really_ confused look.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bo's eyebrows couldn't go any higher as she looked at the woman in confusion. Katya was normally put together in pristine, expensive clothing but standing here in front of Bo she wore a simple button down shirt and jeans. She gave the group an even smile as she turned to Bo and appeared to…bow slightly?

Dyson wasn't sure what was going on but he had the urge to protect Bo so he growled loudly as he rushed the woman standing in front of them. With a simple flip of her wrist he was thrown back and landed on his back with a thud. Tamsin watched that happen in disbelief before turning back to Katya with her full Valkyrie stare on her face. Katya stared directly back at her and Tamsin felt the power draining from her body as her face contorted back to its normal shape. She shook her head and backed up a step not really knowing what just happened. Bo looked to her left and right at her very powerful friends who were both put down like lap dogs and she looked back at Katya in concern as she backed up. Katya put her hand up to stop her and gave her a small smile before calling out to the group that was stationed by the opening of the school.

"Bring the humans."

Before they knew what was happening Lauren and Kenzi were being dragged to join the other three in front of Katya. Tamsin and Dyson jumped into action charging at Ryan and Cassandra to release the two humans but they were both flown out of the way by Katya who gave them a bored expression. The foursome stopped just behind Bo and Katya smiled at them warmly.

"I figured you'd all want to hear this together."

Katya reached up and unbuttoned her shirt. She pulled the shirt open and let it slide off her body easily before turning and showing the group the marking on her back.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi looked on in disbelief as she took out her phone and flipped to the picture file they'd gotten from Hale that she'd saved. She held up the phone and looked at Katya's back. The exact same marking that was in the picture was on Katya's back except the one on her back was huge going from shoulder to shoulder and neck down to her waist. It didn't quite look like a tattoo but rather as if it were burned into her skin as it had a distinct reddish brown color.

"Dude…what gives?"

Satisfied she had their attention, Katya turned back around.

"I'm assuming you know what that picture is that you have there?"

Kenzi shook her head and the rest of the group looked at Katya in a mixture of confusion and fear. Katya smiled again.

"It is the mark of the Originals."

Bo shook her head. "But you're not a Lycan…so why do _you_ have it?"

Katya looked at her and spoke in a softer voice. "As I told you before, the Originals were created to sit at the right hand of the ruler of the Fae. We have worked hard to stay hidden, even among the Fae themselves for fear that if we were to be discovered that we would be targeted and killed by those who were protecting the Blood King. Somewhere around the 6th century stories started to surface about the Lycan being the Originals as they are almost as old as the Gryphon. Since the stories seemed to spread and were accepted, we let them keep telling those stories as it brought relief to our kind."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Your kind?"

Katya nodded. "It's no surprise that the Gryphon are the most powerful of the Fae. We exist simply to protect and keep watch over those who we choose. The Originals were a select group of Gryphon, some hybrid like me, some a mix of Gryphon and another type of Fae, but all of us have a common bloodline."

Dyson sniffed the air but surprisingly he didn't smell anything different permeating from Katya. In fact, he couldn't smell her at all.

She gave him a smile. "As I said before, the Originals can move between realities, between species with no detection."

He gave her a cold stare as he didn't quite trust what he was seeing but he stayed silent. Tamsin looked at her wearily and took a step closer to Lauren as she was fully prepared to protect the human if needed.

Bo, who was still very confused, crossed her arms and gave Katya a hard stare. "If this is all true and you're supposed to be protecting me or whatever, why didn't you say something from the very start? I mean why put us through all of this?"

Katya bowed again slightly. "Because we needed to be sure."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Katya didn't say anything as she flexed her back and her large wings unfolded from her back. She stretched them and flapped them slightly as she let out a loud call that Tamsin felt mimicked nails on a chalkboard. The entire group cowered in pain at the noise as four figures appeared out of nowhere, all sporting the large wings similar to Katya's. The foursome bowed down in front of Bo and remained on one knee as Katya held her head high.

"The curse was the one thing keeping us from fulfilling our duty, but now that it's lifted, we serve a purpose once again. Look at you, you don't even realize it do you? You came here with a Light and Dark Fae by your side both ready to fight alongside you in battle. Your power far exceeds your consciousness Bo. Now, you must decide what you will do with it."

Bo looked at Tamsin and Dyson before looking back at Katya. "What I do with it?"

Katya nodded. "Yes. The curse is lifted but you must now bring the prophecy to existence and unite the Fae, end the divide. Also, you need to make peace with the Blood King and end the feud there as well."

Bo rolled her eyes. "And if I don't?"

Katya shook her head. "Then it would have been for not. However, the choice is ultimately yours, as are the consequences. Whatever you choose, we shall be by your side."

Bo looked uncertain. "Uh okay. That's not weird or anything. Look, Katya, I just want this to be over and to go home."

Katya nodded. "As you wish." She flexed her back again and her wings folded back into her body with no evidence that they even existed. The other four did the same and they all nodded at Bo before walking back into the school before disappearing in front of everyone's eyes.

Katya bowed one final time in front of Bo and winked at her. "When you're ready, we will be there."

She turned and followed the others back into the school before disappearing just like they did. The five Fae and two humans stood there in complete shock.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting that…"

Everyone looked at Ryan who shrugged his shoulders as he turned to leave the school and head back to the SUV. The rest of the group trickled out slowly all moving slowly in shock at what they witnessed and what they learned today. The ride back to the estate was a quiet one as the group tried to process everything that happened over the past few days. Life as they knew it would never be the same and now they all had a lot to think about as they prepared to head home. Tamsin and Lauren's growing relationship, what Kenzi would do now that she's learned she was besties with pretty much the boss of all Fae and of course, Bo's newfound calling, which once again put her on the brink of having to make another life changing decision. All in all it was an eventful trip and the group was happy to be heading back to Canada for some much needed R&R. It wasn't the craziest of stories they would ever tell but all would agree…if they didn't experience it for themselves, there was no way they would have believed it happened.

**_So, what did you guys think? I apologize if this felt anti-climactic but like I said before I'm not so good with the mythology stuff but I gave it my best shot. I am working on the next chapter and once that gets posted I'll be moving on to a sequel, with less plot (but still some sort of storyline) and more fun times. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	26. Epilogue

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Epilogue**

Lauren sighed as she stood outside the Morrigan's office and she looked at the doorway as if she were trying to figure out if she should enter or not. The past few days had been a challenge as the group packed up and returned from France. Ryan had convinced the group to spend one last day in country and he actually convinced them to have a fun time as he took them to a few places around Marseille that were of interest to the group. Lauren lost herself in the history of the old city and even Bo and Kenzi had to marvel in the architecture and landscape of the area. Tamsin and Dyson hung back when they spent the day exploring as both of them had seen pretty much everything there was to see in the world, but Tamsin would admit to Lauren later that it made her smile to see the Doctor so excited by everything.

That night they shared a wonderful dinner that Christophe created seemingly out of nowhere and the all felt a sense of relief wash over them as they shared the expensive wine from the cellar down below. The next day they got an early start and by mid-day Ryan had them en route back to Canada safely at 35,000 feet. Tamsin and Lauren spent the majority of the flight cuddled together quietly in the dim of the cabin while Bo and Kenzi chatted with Cassandra and Ryan about their history and shared stories of their past travel adventures. Bo snuck a few glances over at Tamsin and Lauren who seemed to be talking quietly and she felt jealously wash over her but she knew it wasn't her place to interfere. She may not be the best at relationships, but keeping Lauren in her life was important to her and acting out in jealously would only alienate her, something Bo didn't want.

They returned home unharmed thanks to Ryan's expert piloting abilities and as they were exiting the jet Lauren thanked him for making the flying experience not as bad as it could have been. Bo and Kenzi headed home to get some much needed sleep and Ryan and Cassandra followed suit knowing they had a had long past few days. Tamsin and Lauren got into Tamsin's truck and headed back to Lauren's loft in silence letting the past few days sink in. When they got to the loft, Tamsin hopped out and grabbed Lauren's bag as she walked her up to the door. She didn't know why she felt the need to do that, but Tamsin just reacted naturally to the situation so she was surprised when Lauren grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into the loft with a laugh.

Tamsin hadn't assumed she'd be spending the night making a joke about the Doc probably needing to enjoy a night alone in her own bed but Lauren wasn't having any of it. Now that the immediate danger was over Lauren felt herself allowing her feelings for the Valkyrie to surface naturally and she could see that Tamsin was slowly letting her guard down with regards to her romantic emotions as well. Lauren reveled in the knowledge that just over a week ago she barely knew the tall blonde but now she felt as if she had been around her for years. Lauren wasn't silly enough to think that Tamsin would change into an emotional ball of feels and she was getting used to the sarcastic way Tamsin dealt with her emotions, especially those she was unfamiliar with.

The next morning Lauren awoke with a nagging feeling. She had been reflecting on the past few days and something didn't quite fit right into the whole story. Yes, everything worked out but it seemed as if it worked out a little _too_ well. Which is why Lauren found herself standing outside the Morrigan's office.

"Why Doctor…welcome back."

Evony smiled at Lauren as she entered the office. Evony dismissed the assistant that was there with her and she sat up straighter in her chair.

"I take it you had a good trip?"

Lauren sat down in the chair across from Evony with a cautious smile.

"Everything was fine. Thank you again for giving us access to your jet and your house in Marseille was stunning."

Evony nodded. "Thank you Doctor. But I get the feeling you aren't here to fill me in on your vacay. So what's up?"

Lauren sighed. "Evony, why didn't you tell me what was going on and about Bo?"

Evony raised an eyebrow. "Succubitch? What does she have to do with this?"

Lauren glared at the woman. "If you want me to trust you Evony you need to trust me. So like I said, why didn't you tell me what you knew?"

Evony sat back and crossed her legs slowly. "I can assure you Doctor, you had the information you needed at the time. Like I told you, the chase is always half the fun…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. She was aware the Morrigan was still holding out information but she wasn't sure how to extract it from her. "And Ryan and Cassandra? Why didn't you mention them?"

Evony feighed surprise. "Honestly I forgot. They didn't cause you any trouble did they?"

Lauren looked skeptical. "No they were fine. What about the special project you wanted me to work on?"

Evony looked at her closely. She wasn't sure where the Doctor was going with this so she proceeded cautiously. "I'm not sure I understand Doctor."

Lauren gave her a look of disbelief. "The 'undetectable illness' you wanted me to work on? Was it real or just something to distract me?"

Evony crossed her hands on the desk as she gave Lauren an innocent look. "I assure you it is real Dr. Lewis. Yes, there might have been more to it than just the illness, which I do still need you to work on, but maybe I wanted to know more about it for personal gain as well."

Lauren scoffed. "So this wasn't about the curse?"

Evony gave her a curious look. "Curse?"

Lauren looked uncertain. She couldn't tell if Evony was playing her or if she was serious about not knowing. Lauren shrugged. "Well I guess it doesn't matter."

Evony nodded. She knew Lauren knew. "Right. Well, you must be exhausted darling. Why don't you get out of here and get some rest so you can get back to work in a few days. Go on."

Lauren gave her a tight smile and stood up stiffly. She gave the Morrigan a slight nod as she walked towards the exit. Before she could reach the door the Dark Fae called out to her. "Oh Doctor, I forgot to ask…how is Tamsin? You two getting along okay?"

Lauren turned back to her but didn't say anything. Evony smiled and winked at her as Lauren turned around and left the office. Evony watched her leave and held the smile in place for a bit until she was certain Lauren wasn't doubling back. She let the smile drop off her face as she reached into her purse and retrieved her phone. She hit a few buttons and when the call was answered she all but barked into the phone.

"She knows."

Evony hung up and set the phone down on her desk. She hadn't wanted Bo to find out so much so soon but now that she had, she needed to manage the situation. Evony sighed as she tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. One thing was for certain, as things unfolded over the next few months she needed to be sure things didn't get out of hand.

**_Dun dun dun. Haha something about Evony as a character just intrigues me. So…there we have it. I hopefully wrapped up most of the lose ends and now it's on to the sequel. A very special thanks to _**_Spyklv, 79__** and **__GvMeOneResn__** for your fantastic support through all of this! For everyone else who has taken the time to read and/or comment: thank you, thank you, thank you to for joining me in this little journey and I hope you all enjoy the next one. Let me know what you thought and any suggestions/comments for the sequel. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
